The Long Winter
by Kijzar
Summary: Naraku is dead. Kikyo's alive and Inuyasha mates her. The well has disappeared for good but Kagome cannot stay where Inuyasha and Kikyo are. She's off to find a new home and meets an unexpected acquaintance right before the winter storms begin to roll in. Will she give him a chance? Can he love a mere human? Sess/Kagome. This is lemon. I don't own Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1: Moving Onward

This is chapter one. I revised it and cleaned up the errors. Thank you for reading!

* * *

Its been six months since we defeated Naraku and everyone has settled into their lives. Everyone except me. Sango and Miroku got married and are pregnant with their first child. Kaede is watching Rin during the summer months and Shippo has been undertaking his demon training. Koga also finally married Ayame, to everyone's surprise.

As for Inuyasha and Kikyo, that wound is still fresh. Kikyo is still a walking corpse but Inuyasha decided that he was going to mate with her and that him and I could be friends. He didn't realize, however that choosing her had been the last straw for me. I couldn't stay around and watch those two live happily ever after. It was too painful. It would have hurt no matter what but the worst part was the well had disappeared with Naraku and the Shikon Jewel.

I had no way to return to my time, no way to see my family ever again, and no Inuyasha to soothe that heart break. For me that was rock bottom and my heart was broken into pieces. It had been 6 months since and I decided shortly after that I would leave Kaede's village and travel as a priestess and attempt to find a new home. One which wouldn't cause me any pain. I had already been through dozens of villages, helping to heal their sick with medicinal herbs and purifying demons that threatened their villages. They were all happy, quaint villages but none of them made me feel like it was home.

Today I would be leaving a village that I had occupied longer then most. I had been here for at least a week, helping cure a handful of orphans who had become ill. Once they were all up and toddling around again, I knew it was time to leave. I had traveled far through the eastern lands, and into the west to end up here and I would continue going westward, knowing Inuyasha would never come this far west, due to his brother being the Lord of the West.

Before setting out today, handfuls of villagers stopped to give me supplies of food, herbs and arrows, telling me that in the forrest ahead, a demon Lord lived, who was vicious and cold as ice, but if I could make it to the other side of the forest unnoticed, there was a small village in need of a healer on the other side. They also reminded me that winter was about to start in earnest and that I should stay, in fear of getting caught in the oncoming storm. I thanked them, brushing off their invitations, and set off. There was a few inches of snow already layered on the ground. As I continued walking, thoughts were streaming through my head. I chuckled to myself at the thought of running into Lord Sesshoumaru.

 _He'd either kill me or stare at me while I passed by him. Either was likely. And at this point, if he granted me a swift death, it really wouldn't matter to me._

I kept straight on the path that would lead through the forest, past his estate and to the village on the other side, taking my time and attempting to enjoy the fresh, crisp, clean air brought on by the fresh powder. The serenity of the forest allowed me to sink deep into my thoughts.

 _I wonder if Inuyasha is happy._ _Not that it matters anymore. My heart is more broken at the loss of my family then losing that despicable hanyou. Leaving me for a corpse is one thing, abandoning me when I've just lost everything I hold dear is another. All I want now is to find a place where I can be happy again, and maybe find someone, anyone who will love me._

My thoughts scattered as I heard a squealing noise mixed with laughter and a high pitched shouting that could make anyone's ears bleed.

"Rin! Rin! You're going too fast", the little imp sqwauked.

"Jaken. Silence. Let her enjoy herself before it is too cold to do so."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru Sama", Jaken replied sounding dejected and terrified all at once.

 _Ah. So I've finally reached the halfway point, Sesshoumaru's estate. Hopefully he'll just ignore my presence and let me continue on. There's absolutely no chance he hasn't been able to recognize my reiki and my particulate brand of spiritual power for hours. Not to mention, he could probably smell me nearby for the last week._

The happy voice of little Rin, Sesshoumarus's ward, broke into my thoughts again. "Priestess Kagome! Priestess Kagome! Look, look Sesshoumaru Sama it's Kagome!"

Passing by unnoticed was no longer and option apparently. I turned toward the voices to see Rin bundled in warm clothes holding what looked to be an old shield that she was clearly using as a sled. Jaken was sputtering and staring at her with wide eyes, and in a flash Sesshoumaru was standing before me holding his sword to my throat. I didn't move an inch. Sesshoumaru was known for being the perfect killer and he tended to kill first and ask questions later, or not at all.

His face was serene and passive and he was eyeing me with mild curiosity.

"Sesshoumaru", I said gently with a smile on my face. He was more beautiful then I remembered. His skin was a flawless alabaster and the purple marks high on his cheek bones were alluring and gorgeously graced his skin. His silver hair flowed around him gracefully and shone in the sunlight. He was probably the most handsome creature I had ever laid eyes on.

The gentle tone I used must have caught him off guard because I saw his sword waver a fraction before it froze again, in its rightful place, inches from my throat.


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Guest

Heyoo. This is my first publish. Let me know if you have any observations or critiques. This will be lemon. The next few chapters after this one will be for MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. ** _Inuyasha does not belong to me._**

 ** _\- This has been revised and cleaned up. Thank you for reading, enjoy!_**

* * *

I had been able to smell her for days. Her presence at that village did not go unnoticed by me. I wondered why I could only sense her and not her usual companions, including my disgraceful Hanyou half brother. Apparently, that was because she was alone. There was no trace of his scent on her anymore, her scent was all her own. It was a mixture of something pure, roses, berries and sunlight. The smell was intoxicating, now that it wasn't mixed with Inuyasha's. I noticed her immediately upon her arrival to the village, because her spiritual power had grown ten times the strength then when I last saw her, but it was undoubtedly the same particular brand of spiritual energy and reiki.

What I hadn't expected, was for her to knowingly enter _my_ forest and walk right past me and my estate. I'd known she was coming, I could smell and sense her from miles away, knowing she was getting closer. When I caught sight of her, my breath caught in my chest. She was beautiful. A fully grown woman now. She was in a beautiful dark blue kimono that had a silver moon near the trim. She wasn't wearing that odd garment from her own future era anymore. Her hair was wound up in a traditional bun and she was breath taking. She looked nearly spectral in her beauty.

 _Why am I thinking of a human miko this way_ , I thought, mildly disgruntled with myself for practically fawning over her internally.

I kept my face masked and approached her, sword drawn after hearing Rin greet her. I leveled my sword with her throat and held it there silently, meeting her gaze.

She smiled and it was the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen, her eyes were warm and almost adoring.

"Sesshoumaru," she greeted, evenly and gently. Her tone caught at my heart and sent lightning through my heart and groin. My entire body was buzzing at her nearness, and my sword wavered for a moment.

"Why are you here, and alone, little Miko? Where's your hanyou lover?" I'd meant my tone to be cutting and harsh but it came out soft and wondering.

Her eyes flared with heat and her face set into a stony scowl.

"He is not now, and never was, my anything. Lover included." Her voice was filled with ice and hatred, and I could tell something bad had happened between them. Why i cared, was beyond my current mental ability to figure out. For reasons that alluded me, her admission sent a wave of pleasure through me.

"Ah so he ran after the corpse priestess with his tail between his legs, did he", I replied harshly. The thought made my anger ignite. That dead bitch was trouble from the beginning and the fact that he'd left the warm, strong Miko, Kagome, alone and unprotected made me see red for a moment.

"Yes, he mated her", she said. Her voice was even and filled with curiosity, "Does that bother you, Sesshoumaru? Your eyes bled momentarily."

Her gaze had softened again and her acute observations set something alight in me.

 _She is very smart. Beautiful, smart, powerful, and kind. What had my brother been thinking, letting this woman go?_ Shaking those thoughts off, I redirected the conversation.

"He always was a despicable hanyou. He has no loyalty, or honor."

She kept her gentle gaze on me, noticing _fully_ how I avoided answering her question. The silence stretched, and I could tell it didn't make her uncomfortable in the slightest.

"Are you alone then, Priestess?"

"Yes, quite. I've been traveling through villages, helping and healing as needed. Looking for a new home." Her voice hadn't wavered once but I could feel there was something she wasn't saying.

"Why not return to your own time and home?" I was never this vocal, but something about her set me on fire and made me curious.

Her face never changed but a single tear fell and she said, "The well was destroyed along with Naraku and the Jewel."

"So you have no one, no where to go, and the winter storm is heading in today." Her face hardened once more at my callous observation. Anger flared in her eyes and her spiritual energy flowed around her and whipped through my hair.

I knew I shouldn't suggest it, but the thought of her wandering through the forrest, getting caught in the storm and freezing to death made my blood boil.

"Come. Be my guest until the winter storms pass. The village is still at least two days through the forest, and that is during the best of weather." I lowered my sword and turned away from her, not understanding my desire to have her under my own roof.

 _What in the fuck have I just done. This woman, in my house, will certainly only cause more trouble. I should have just taken Rin inside and let her pass. But her scent is so intoxicating that I couldn't possibly have ignored her._

"Jaken. Stay with Rin. Rin behave for Jaken and be inside before the storm hits."

"Miko, come."

I kept walking, not turning to see if she followed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Invitation to Stay

This Chapter is where the lemon will begin. Thank you! Disclaimer: _ **I do not own Inuyasha! This is for mature adult audiences only!**_

 _ **This chapter has been revised, edited, and cleaned up. Thank you for reading!**_

* * *

I stood there, shocked to my core. I knew Sesshoumaru had changed, but this much? Enough to invite me to stay in his estate due to an oncoming perilous snow storm? It was nearly inconceivable. He seemed entirely serious about his invitation to stay.

My feet began to follow him and I kept my face carefully blank. I greeted Rin and ignored Jaken's muttering, though it wasn't hard to see that he was as dumbfounded at Sesshoumaru's request as I was. I followed him through a wrought iron gate and up a path until a magnificent mansion came into view. The building was huge, and could be qualified as a castle. I took it all in, its tasteful cream color, beautiful windows and finishings. He stayed silent as I followed him up the stairs, through the entrance and into a large room that in my time would be called a foyer. The interior was more beautiful than the exterior. There were paintings and gorgeous statues that seemed like they didn't belong this far in the past.

I passed them one by one as I followed him up a large set of stairs to the second floor and down a corridor. We past door after door and I assumed they were bedchambers. Coming to a stop Sesshoumaru turned to look at me. His beautiful golden eyes were intense and I could see some unknown and intense emotion in them before his face went blank and his eyes looked bored again.

He motioned to the door on my right and said, "This room is yours until you choose to leave. If it's not to your liking, let me or servant know and we can change whatever necessary." He motioned to the room across from mine, "This chamber is mine. If someone should attack I'd like you to be close enough to me so that I may protect you, since you're my guest." He added that last part as if it was meant to explain why he'd been so thoughtful.

"If you have concerns, just knock. This room", he stated as he began moving down the hall further,"is my office. If I'm not in my chambers, I will usually be in there or with Rin." He kept walking to the large double doors at the very end of the hallway. He opened the doors and motion for me to enter. As I did my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"Bathing room", he said simply as if this wasn't single handedly the most wonderful thing I'd seen in the last six months.

The room before me had three large pools all with waterfalls pouring into them. The one in the center had a large waterfall flowing from the wall behind it and two smaller waterfalls filled the two on either side. The air was steamy and I knew the water was hot and welcoming. The one amenity I missed most from my own time was hot running water for baths and showers. Seeing this room brought tears to my eyes.

"How", I asked my voice raw and my emotion was seeping out through every pore. I was sure he could smell it but I didn't care.

He eyed me curiously, his face softening for a few moments before he turned away and motioned at the waterfalls.

"Fire and water demons. You only need one or two, and they can manipulate the falls with barely any thought. To keep them running like this all the time is hardly difficult for them."

"I can use this?"

"Of course. You're my guest", he said as if it was obvious.

I turned to him with tears in my eyes, and the biggest smile I'd had in months on my lips, "Thank you. Truly. This is the most wonderful bath I have ever seen."

His posture stiffened and his face looked confused and also tender. He looked like my statement made him very uncomfortable.

"I would do the same for any guest", he said and turned on his heel, looking mildly alarmed.

"Sesshoumaru, do you need me to be anywhere or do anything?"

"No, do as you wish. Rin's chamber is down stairs, as well as the dining room, another bath and a library." He said it as he retreated down the hallway and into his office. I returned to my room and set down my basket and removed my bow. I'd taken to wearing the current style kimono when I left, so I could fit in. In that vein, I had to get rid of my backpack as well, so I had started wearing the traditional basket that you can carry on your back. I moved my belongs to a chaise in the corner of the room and went to look through the chest near the foot of the very large bed that occupied the room. The chest had a few beautiful kimonos and a handful of bathing robes. I stripped out of my haori, untied my obi and removed my kimono. I folded them all so I could wear them again. Just as I was tying the robe a knock sounded at the door.

"Enter", I replied as I moved closer to my bow and quiver.

 _Just because he invited me to stay, doesn't necessarily mean that I am safe here. Better to stay on my toes._

A mid-sized, blue demoness entered and bowed deeply, "My lady, I am Miku. I will be your servant until your departure. May I take your clothing to have it cleaned? There are fresh garments in the chest that I would be pleased to dress you in, My Lady."

"You may call me Kagome or Priestess. No need for formality, and yes, you may take my clothes. I would like to bathe." I took her in once more as she gathered my clothing. She had ears that looked to be scaled and her fingers were slightly webbed. Shimmering scales covered her forearms and face. She was beautiful, if a little odd.

"No, My Lady, Lord Sesshoumaru would be very cross if he heard me being disrespectful, My Lady."

As she gathered my clothing and went to leave she pointed at a burgundy rope hanging near the bed. "That is the bed pull my lady. If you need absolutely anything just ring and I will be here to serve you. There is another in the bathing chamber." She bowed deeply again and exited, closing the door as she went.

 _What an odd little creature. She didn't even look me in the eyes. No surprise that Sesshoumaru demands complete subservience from his servants. Control freak. Ah, yes, it's bath time._

I grabbed a vial of rose and raspberry oil from my pack and exited my room. The hallway was empty so I made my way to the bathing room. The three interconnected pools were calling to me. I dropped my robe and entered the largest pool. I waded in until my breasts were nearly covered and began to swim to the largest waterfall. I surfaced underneath the waterfalls pounding spray and began to comb through my hair with my fingers. There was a ledge to sit on underneath the fall, and I sat on in gratefully. The water was so wonderful my eyes fell closed and a moan fell from my lips. Pure pleasure ran through me as I stood under the water and let my worries of the last few months melt away. I poured some oil into my hands and began massaging my hair and body. As I reached my breasts and began to massage them, I heard a low growl and opened my eyes to see a pair of pure golden eyes staring straight at me from under the waterfall to my left. Sesshoumaru was here...the entire time. And I hadn't noticed him.

* * *

The next chapter will be getting a little more intense. Thank you all for reading.


	4. Chapter 4: Unbridled Need

Hello again. Here's chapter 4. Now it really begins. Thanks again for reading!

Disclaimer: _**For MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. I do not own Inuyasha.**_

 _This chapter has been revised, edited and cleaned up. Thank you for reading, and as always, enjoy!_

* * *

After I left her I nearly sprinted to my office and slammed the door behind me. I leaned against it and began to tremble with need. She was without a doubt the most intoxicating female I had ever encountered.

 _Why hadn't I noticed it before? Probably that disgusting hanyou. He made her sad and her inner light was dim around him. Also his scent was overbearing and masked most of her intoxicating aroma. Maybe he did it on purpose to mark his territory? Well it WORKED. Because now that his scent is gone, her scent is positively mesmerizing to me._

"Enough!" I shouted to myself. _These thoughts about this Miko have to end. Now. She's just another sad, weak human._

 ** _But she's not weak,_** _m_ y beast interjected. _No, he's right, she isn't. She's the strongest priestess to ever live this long._ Most are weeded out and killed young in this era, so that they can't destroy us greater demons. Well she had grown, alright. And she had grown in to a luscious woman.

 _God damn. That's enough! Maybe a bath will clear me head._

I grabbed my robe and stripped out of my clothes. While leaving, I rang the bell, knowing the servants would see my clothes and retrieve them. I made my way to the bathing room and stripped out of my robe, tossing it toward a bench to the right. I waded into the smaller pool on the right and sat behind the waterfall letting the water pound down on my head and neck.

 _This miko is going to be nothing but trouble for me if I don't get my shit together._

I sat there for only a few minutes before I sensed her at the door. I sat, still and silent, and watched her enter. She looked at the pools in wonder.

 _She must love water._

She reached for the tie at her robe and my breathing stopped. She untied it and dropped it to the floor and walked into the water. When she dropped the robe my eyes took in her breasts hungrily, which were perfectly round and perky. Her nipples were a beautiful rosebud pink and were hardened due to the steamy air. Her skin was fine, smooth porcelain and her midnight hair was wavy across her breasts and back. She was the single most erotic thing I'd ever encountered. I'd been through heat countless times during the spring, and not one time had I felt the need to mate as acutely as I did now. My cock grew unbearably hard in the water.

She waded in and swam to the large waterfall, a mere 15 feet from me. She hadn't noticed my presence yet, but I wasn't inclined to give my position away by making her aware. As she sat on the ledge under the water she began to comb through her hair with her hands and she let out a small moan of pleasure. My cock stiffened more and the urge pull her against me and plunge into her heated depths overtook me. I sat unmoving, sure she'd be repulsed by my advances.

 _Fuck she is the most beautiful and erotic thing I've ever seen in my life._

She had a small bottle in her hand, filled with oil. She poured some into her hand and the scent of roses and berries filled my nose. It was her smell, and it made my need double and my cock stiffen painfully. She began to rub the oil into her hair and on her body. As her hands began to trace up from her hips to her breasts I slowly moved my hand to my erection and began to stroke it lightly. As her hands began kneading her breasts and her lithe fingers stroked her nipples a moan of ecstacy escaped my lips. Her hands froze, eyes opened and her head snapped in my direction. A flush crossed her face and grew to cover her chest. Her nipples perked and hardened into tiny diamonds. I saw a flash of embarrassment in her eyes before they turned curious. Her chocolate gaze traveled down my body and rested on my cock in my hand. My eyes roved over her body and took in her luscious curves.

 _How my brother resisted taking her was beyond my comprehension, if she had been alone with me for that long, she would be my mate already._ _MATE? Kami, I have to hold myself together. Easier said then done._

She didn't move to cover her breasts, and I could smell her arousal in the air, a sweet musky scent that mingled with her natural scent.

 _Confident little tease._

I watched her take me in. Her eyes filled with need as they took in my abdomen, hips and my obvious erection.

"Sesshoumaru?" Her voice was husky and filled with need and at the sound of it I could feel my beast screaming for release, for me to take her. Her proximity was sending my beast into overdrive.

"Sesshoumaru, have you been here all this time?" Her voice was still thick with lust and the sound made my cocked twitch.

"Yes." My own voice was deep and filled with my need.

She began to step down into the water and toward me. The movement broke my thin control and in an instant I was standing a few inches from her, afraid to touch her, knowing it might break my control again.

 _Fuck! This woman... What is she DOING to me? I'm not even in heat!_

I heard her gasp at my proximity.

"Wha-what are you doing in here?" Her blush was deep and covering her cheeks and chest, and it was maddeningly arousing. I wanted to lick every inch of it and bare her beautiful blushed neck to my fangs and mark her as my own.

"Bathing." Trying to keep my control I took deep breaths but that only made it worse. Her scent was surrounding me and it was adding fuel to my lust.

She inched closer to me and trailed her hand down a large scar on the side my abdomen. Her touch made me shiver and the dam finally broke. I snatched her into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist. Her core and curls were pressed against my abdomen and my cock rested between us, pulsing, begging entry. I grabbed her shapely ass with one hand and shoved the other deep into her black tresses. I pulled her head to the side and began licking and nibbling the apex of her throat. Her moan was loud and it shot pleasure straight to my groin. She trembled in my grasp and continued to moan incoherently. I backed her to the edge of the pool and pinned her against it. I removed my hand from her hair and grasped her perfectly round breast. The mound was as soft as I had imagined. I looked in her eyes and only saw pleasure. I rubbed my thumb over her nipple and she gasped. I lowered my head and began feasting on her nipple, licking, nipping and tugging on it. Her moans rose to ceiling and heightened my need. I switched to her other breast and her moans grew even louder. I knew the rest of the house could hear but couldn't give a single fuck. It'd been too long since I'd lain with a woman. And I'd never had a woman who was this lush and responsive.

I moved my free hand to the thatch of curls at her opening and slid a finger along her tiny bud. She convulsed in my arms and let out a moan. I was about to take her mouth with my own when the door opened and Rin rushed in, naked and leapt right into the water.

"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, are you playing with Miss Kagome?"

I released her in an instant and set her down a few feet away.

Kagome found her bearings before I did and answered, "Yes, Rin we were playing. But I think i'm ready to get out now. Have a good bath Rin."

Her voice sounded shaky and as she left I saw that her legs were quivering as she got out, put her robe on and left. I could smell her arousal still and mine wasn't backing down either.

 _What have I just done?_

* * *

 **What will happen next?**

 **Next chapter coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: If You Stay

Alright folks, here's chapter 5. Its heating up now! There are some curveballs headed this way soon.

Disclaimer: **FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

* * *

"Wha-What are you doing?" I asked flushed and confused.

 _He'd been watching me bathe! And I did nothing to stop it. Actually, I liked it. And now he's so close I can feel the heat rolling off him!_

He was by far the most captivating man I'd ever seen, human or demon. His hips were powerful and well muscled and his abs were chiseled perfection. His chest was smooth and muscular and his face hid none of his lust. I'd seen his erection just before he'd appeared before me. He was huge, and hard.

 _Hard for me?_

The thought made me shiver with pleasure.

"Bathing", he'd replied, trying to sound bored but the intensity of his gaze and the deep husk in his voice betrayed his obvious lust. His body was inches from mine and I saw a scar a few inches long running from rib to pelvis. My fingers itched to caress it. They reached out of their own accord and I felt is smooth, perfect skin on mine. The moment I touched him he snatched me into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. His erection was against my backside and it made me wet with need. My curls and mound pressed into his abdomen and made me flushed and hot. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head to the side. His lips met my throat and I moaned and gasped in pleasure. He growled and let out a low moan, mirroring mine. Heat was searing through me down to the apex in my thighs. He nipped my throat and I felt the blood trickle down my neck and it sent a wave of confused pleasure through me. He suckled the spot and licked it and the bleeding stopped. A moan tore through my throat ask he sucked on my neck again. He drew back and moved his thumb to my nipple. He looked into my eyes and I saw that his eyes were crimson, and filled with pent up lust. I moaned and in my head I was screaming _Yes! Yes! Please keep going!_

He must have understood because he swept his thumb across my nipple again and bent his head to it. Ecstacy filled my veins and I felt I might come apart at the seams. He lapped at my nipple and nipped at it. The pleasure of it was overwhelming. He kept his mouth on my nipple and moved his hand between my thighs. He slowly stroked my clit and I shuttered and convulsed at the sweet painful pleasure. It was maddening. He kept stroking me and I was about to come undone. He raised his head and I knew he was going to kiss me. Right before he reached my lips Rin entered the room at a sprint and dove right into the pool.

"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, are you playing with Miss Kagome?"

I struggled to contain myself as he set me down and away from him. I sucked in deep breaths and tried to center myself.

"Yes, Rin we were playing. But I think i'm ready to get out now. Have a good bath Rin." With that I went as fast as I could, on shaky legs, without it being obvious to Rin I was trying to escape. I was shaking from head to toe with weakness from the pleasure and I knew my voice had been shaky.

 _Holy mother of god. What just happened to me... What did I just do?_

I wrapped my robe around me quickly and retreated to my room, practically sprinting once I was out of sight. I slammed my door closed and collapsed onto the bed in a heap of weak legs, panting breaths and unspent pleasure. It took me a while to calm down and call for Miku to dress me. After she was finished I was in a lovely rose colored kimono. I didn't want to leave the safety of my room but my stomach had started to growl loud enough that I knew _he_ could hear it. Leaving my room I checked to make sure no one was in the Hallway. I couldn't hear Rin in the bathing room, so I assumed they were finished. I followed the hallways toward the stairs and saw Rin standing in the entryway playing with a doll. When she saw me she rushed toward me, the doll dropped and forgotten.

"Miss Kagome! Are you hungry? Lord Sesshoumaru said to let you know the meal will be ready in an hour and to show you where we eat and where the library is." She was practically leaping with excitement.

 _She probably doesn't get many visitors during the winter. Poor child._

"That sounds wonderful Rin. Lead the way. Has the storm started?"

"Oh yes! It's snowing so much I don't know how we'll get outside when its over." She led me to a window and we looked out. The sun had set but I could see the wind blowing snow around and battering against the house. The snow was already almost a foot deeper then when I'd arrived and the sky showed no signs of stopping soon. Rin began to chatter endlessly and grabbed my hand and led me down the corridor on the left. The first door opened to a modest sized dining room. Two doors down from that was the library. It was magnificent. It was two stories of shelves lined wall to wall with books. Most were a collection of papers, leather bound and dusty. Rin showed me to a shelf with stories of romance and adventure.

"Lord Sesshoumaru and Jaken almost never come in here anymore. You can spend as much time in here as you like. I don't know how to read yet but I'm learning. I think it's time for dinner. Sesshoumaru and Jaken rarely eat human food anyhow, so they probably won't be at dinner either."

She chattered on and lead the way back to the dining room. Jaken was sitting at the table eating a bowl of soup and Sesshoumaru was standing on the far side conversing with what looked to be the cook. At my entry I saw his posture stiffen but he kept his gaze on the human cook. After they finished Sesshourmaru looked up to meet my gaze, lust still in his eyes, which were gold again, but tinged around the edges with crimson. He nodded to me and left swiftly. The sight of him had made me weak in the knees and brought a flush over my entire body.

 _What is wrong with me? He's a demon who's tried to kill me multiple times. I shouldn't be wanting him to bed me and take my virginity!_

I followed Rin to the table, shaking my head and trying to release my erotic thoughts of Sesshoumaru. The cook nodded to the servants and they left. When they returned moments later they had trays of food for Rin and I. They were covered with Soups, rice balls, fish and other delicious items. I dug in heartily, it'd been so long since I'd had such a heavy meal. A servant brought another tray and placed it across from me just as Sesshoumaru re-entered the room. He took the seat across from me and looked to Rin, obviously avoiding my gaze.

"Rin, what did you do today?" His voice was a deep timbre that sent a bolt of lighting to my sex. Just his voice was turning me on and making me blush from head to toe.

 _Good lord, I need to get ahold of myself._

Rin launched into a story about her day, she went sledding, threw snowballs at Jaken and ran around making impressions in the snow until the storm started to roll in. I listened to her, trying to distract myself from the heat coming across the table. He was looking at me, I could feel it. But I couldn't meet his gaze yet. I ate as fast as I could, without being indecent and excused myself from the table. I made my escape to the library, wrenched a novel off the shelf and retreated to the farthest corner of the library near a desk, where a large chaise stood. I settled into the chaise and read for a long time. I began to nod off and soon fell into a dream.

...

 ** _I was standing in a hot pool, surrounded by mist. I heard the sound of a growl and looked up. Sesshoumaru was there and stalking toward me. His eyes were crimson and he was completely naked. His cock was hard and it made me tremble to look at the sight of him aroused. He reached me and trailed his clawed nails down my arms making me shiver. He slowly massaged my nipple and began to caress my neck with his tongue. His free hand went to my thighs and began to massage the slick folds gently. He groaned into my neck when he felt how wet I was for him.  
_** **"Miko," he moaned in my ear. "You want me."**

 **I groaned a yes and ground my hips against him. He licked my nipples again, back and forth until I was trembling and crying with need. He set me onto the floor and opened my legs. He crawled between them and kissed from my ankle to my hip and back again, then on the other side. I was moaning in ecstacy by the time he finally reached between my thighs.**

 **Before he continued on he looked up at me with crimson eyes and whispered, "Kagome. Kagome."**

...

I woke with a start, feeling flushed and more aroused then I'd ever been in my life. Disoriented and agitated I looked around wondering where I was. I was in Sesshoumaru's arms, and he was carrying me toward my bed chamber.

"What time is it", I mumbled into his chest.

"Past midnight Miko. I found you in the library asleep." He said nothing more but I could feel the tensed muscles in his chest and arms, as if holding me was too much for him to bear.

I shoved against his chest, embarrassed and angry. "If you don't like touching me I can walk from here."

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked down to me. His eyes were filled with need, not hatred.

"I do like touching you. That is the problem."

I blanched and pushed against his chest. He released me this time, and set me on my feet. Anger rose in my chest.

"What? I'm not good enough to be touched? I'm just another dirty, weak human to you? Then why did you let me stay here. Why not let me freeze out there in the storm?" My voice was sharp and I could hear my own pain in it. He flinched at the suggestion that he would let me die.

"You are not weak, or undeserving." He sounded timid and confused, which was something he never had been before. My mind whirled at his statement.

 _Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West thinks I'm deserving? Has hell frozen over? Am I dead or still dreaming?_

Seeing my confusion, he grasped me around the waste, picked me up, wrapped my legs around him and stomped off toward my bedroom. The door closed behind him swiftly and he pressed me up against it. His mouth descended on mine and my mind exploded in confusion and need. His tongue and fangs clashed with my lips, tongue and teeth. His need poured into me and I could feel the intensity of his arousal pressed up against my stomach.

 _He was hard again. Hard for me._

I groaned in pleasure and he took his free hand and tore through my clothes until I was completely bare for him. He moved his hand to my sex and began to stroke me. The pleasure made me moan loudly into his mouth. He slipped one finger inside me and began to rub my clit. His tongue danced in my mouth to the rhythm of his fingers pumping inside me. The pleasure began to pool near my spine and with one last flick of his thumb over my clit I came hard, pulsing around his fingers. I moaned his name loudly and at the sound of it he shuttered against me. I reached for his pants to undo them and as soon as my hands touched the fabric he froze. He grabbed my hand and stared into my eyes. They didn't have regret in them, like I thought they would, but the confusion in them was deep. He picked me up, walked me over to the bed and set me in it.

He spoke without looking at me, "If you stay, you'll be in danger from me. If you stay, you won't be a virgin when you leave, Miko."

He gave me one last look and turned toward the door. He was gone before I could even manage to open my mouth. My mind was reeling.

 _What had just happened? Why is he attracted to me? And why do I want him, need him so much? I feel like I'll explode if he doesn't give me pleasure. What in the hell is going on? Why hasn't he said my name once?_

After my mind quieted, the pleasure from my orgasm swept in and my limbs became heavy and I fell into the deepest sleep I've had in over six months. That night, I didn't have nightmares of Inuyasha. That night I dreamed of Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Thank you for reading! The next chapter should be out either tonight or in a few days.


	6. Chapter 6: Into the Forest

Alright, here's the next chapter. This one is more erotic then the ones before. Read at your own peril people!

Disclaimer: _**MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**_

* * *

When I left, I could see the confusion in her eyes but the need to take her was too powerful to stay. I might hurt her, and besides hurting her, I wasn't even sure she wanted me. I cannot lecture about honor then take an unwilling woman. I stormed into my room ripped open the window, summoned my cloud and flew out into the cold, snowy night. The snow was falling straight down now and I could see we had at least three feet. The snow banks were as tall as Rin. The wind had stopped but not for long. I flew over the forest and touched down in a small clearing. As soon as I landed my head became clearer and the scents of the forest wafted into my nose. I could smell a group of demons, mixed with human blood not far off. My ears flickered as I heard a woman scream.

 _Fuckers should know better then to come into my forest and poach off humans._

I ran fast, and soon was upon a scene that disgusted me. The four lesser demons were circled around a human woman and they were lashing out at her with their claws. She didn't seem to be damaged too much, yet. I lashed out with my poison whip and it wrapped around the biggest demons throat. I flipped my wrist and his head came clean off, spilling ichor and tumbling to the ground behind him. The other three demons heads snapped up and their eyes were on me.

"Leave my forest now, or die." The three had the audacity to laugh and take a few steps toward me. With a flick of my wrist their heads were separated from their shoulders.

As I turned to leave and the woman thanked me, stood, and ran back toward the nearest village.

 _This Miko is doing something to me. Never before have I stepped in to help a human, besides Rin. I have to get myself together. This is beginning to feel horrifyingly similar to affection, and I don't want that. She's a human. I shouldn't want to make her my mate._

I growled to myself and took off running through the forest. I ran in no particular direction, until the sun came up. When it did I summoned my cloud and ascended above the trees. Spotting my home far off in the distance, I began the flight back. Arriving in my room I noticed that it was now well after dawn and Kagome would probably be awake by now.

 _Kagome._

Hearing her name in my head, I felt a pang in my chest and lightning to the groin. Growling to myself, I took off toward the entryway to find Rin. On my way through the house I noticed the Miko's spiritual presence was diminished and her scent weaker than when I left. Fear raged through me. I found Rin in the dining room, eating and humming to herself while Jaken sat annoyed in the corner.

"Rin, where's our guest?"

"Oh Sesshoumaru Sama, she left this morning. She wanted me to tell you she thanks you for your hospitality..." Rin kept droning on as I bolted toward the doorway. Looking out, I noticed heavy clouds rolling in ready for the second night of the winter storm. If she stayed out there she'd die. She left, like I advised her too, but the idea that she left me struck anger and pain into my heart. I ran down the steps and followed her scent, fury flowing through my veins.

 _Leave me? She thought to leave me?_

It only took an hour before I tracked her down, and the storm was now bearing down on us. I saw her in front of me, and she tensed, sensing my presence.

"Miko." I said softly. It was supposed to be brisk, angry. But seeing her unharmed sent unexpected relief through my heart.

"Sesshoumaru. You came after me." Her voice sounded surprised, and pleased. Very pleased. She turned and looked to me, meeting my gaze. There was no regret in her gaze. She was hiding her feelings well, but I could smell the pleasure rolling off her. Pleasure she got just from seeing me.

"If you stay out here, you'll die. The storm is nearly upon us." Her gentle gaze travelled over me and then to the rolling, angry clouds.

"True. But you wanted me to run. To leave. So I did."

"I told you that you should run. I did not tell you I wanted you to run." She inhaled sharply at my statement.

"If we leave now, we can beat the storm. If not we will both get caught in it and you'll likely freeze to death." My voice sounded needy and I hated it. The thought of her dying in this storm filled me with rage.

She remained silent, watching me. I approached her slowly. I raised my hand to her throat and held it gently, running my thumb along her vein. Half of me wanted to scare her into never leaving again, the other half of me wanted to caress every inch of her. She shuttered at my touch, the smell of her arousal filled my nostrils.

"You thought to leave me? Leave me before I've had you? Leave me, and perish in this storm?"

"Why do you care what I do? Why do you care what happens to me?" Her voice was thick with emotion and need. Her eyelids fluttered closed at my caress on her throat.

"I do not know why your life matters to me", I replied plainly. Something about this damn woman makes me open my mouth and tell truths.

She shook her head, a small smile on her plump lips.

"You do know. You're just too afraid to say anything." Her gaze flickered to my mouth and she licked her lips.

I ignored her statement and stepped closer to her.

"Come. We shall discuss this when we return", my voice was clear again, steadied by the flow of anger that coursed through me.

 _Me, afraid? I fear nothing miko. Nothing._

She nodded her head and I wrapped my arms around her and summoned my cloud. It took half the time to return and as we walked into the house the wind picked up and the snow began to fall in earnest. I led her to the dining hall and pointed to a chair.

"Eat. We'll talk after."

I sat across the table and watched her eat, mostly I stared at her soft mouth. She avoided my gaze and chatted with Rin while I stared on in silence. The moment her plate was cleared I stood, grabbed her hand and towed her up to my room. As soon as the door closed I pounced on her. She gave a surprised squeak as I hauled her into my arms and pressed her up against the wall. My mouth descended on hers and I took it in an aggressive kiss. A growl rose up in my throat as she moaned into my mouth. Her tongue darted into my mouth and battled with my own. My cock grew hard at her enthusiasm.

I broke the kiss and snarled, "I don't know why I want you. I don't know why I can't stop fucking thinking of you. I don't know why I care whether you live or die but I do. I do know that ever since I saw you yesterday I've wanted to fuck you into next year and never let you out of my bed or my sight."

She gasped and I took her mouth in another heated kiss. She melted into my arms and I gripped her tighter against me. I broke off from our kiss and trailed kisses down her neck, licking and nibbling the soft, sweet flesh. She moaned loudly and writhed in my arms. My free hand began to undress her and once her soft nipples were bare I lowered my head to it and sank my teeth gently into her flesh.

"Ah! Ah, oh Sesshoumaru! Oh yes!" She moaned my name as I slowly lapped at her breasts. My hands moved to the rest of her clothing and soon she was naked in front of me. The sight set me on fire and I knew if I checked my eyes would be crimson. She moved her hands to my clothes and began to undress me. This time I didn't stop her. This time, there would be no stopping this.

Her hands trailed down my body as she moved to undress me. Her duty was a little difficult due to the fact that I remained massaging and suckling her breasts. She moaned as I took her hard nipple in my mouth. Her hand reached down into my open trousers and grasped my cock. I moaned her name, "Oh, christ, Kagome!" The need in my voice was raw and animalistic. She heard me say her name and it made her whimper with satisfaction. She pumped her hand slowly around my cock, driving me to insanity. Once I was fully unclothed I picked her up and took her over to the bed. I set her down and crawled over top of her. Her back was arched and her nipples were pointed into the air. I slipped one into my mouth and moved my hand to her sex. I slowly rubbed my fingers through her folds and over the pearl that made her shake with need. Her moans grew louder and I could tell she was getting closer to release. I removed my hand and moved it to her nipple. She whimpered with need, the sound sent lightning to my already throbbing cock. I kissed down her strong, silky, lithe body until I reached her sex.

The scent was so wonderful and intoxicating it made my mouth water. I began to lap at her folds and she cried out my name. I entered her with two fingers and began circling her pearl with my tongue. I could feel her climax rushing forward, taste and smell the difference in her sex. Right before it overtook her, I sucked hard on her clit and nipped her soft flesh. She screamed out my name and convulsed on my mouth. Her taste sweetened and it made my cock painfully hard. I suckled and licked her through her climax and when she was done I pulled her hips toward me and kneeled between her thighs.

"Do you want this, Kagome?" My voice was low, ragged and husky with my unspent need. My eyes were crimson and my lust was brimming, ready to overflow.

"Yes, yes! Godpleaseyes!"

I rubbed the head of my cock against her sex and she moaned in pleasure. Not being able to take it anymore, I found her entrance and began to nudge into the warm wet heat. She felt fucking exquisite. I thought I might come right then. As I inched further inside I began to feel resistance. Her virginity took me by surprise. My eyes met with hers and she nodded, begging me to continue. With a quick thrust of my hips I was buried to the hilt. The pleasure rocketed through me and I almost spilt inside her. Taking a few deep breaths I looked down and noticed her face, screwed up in pain.

I lifted my hand to caress her face. "I'm sorry. I'll never give you pain again."

I waited until her pain faded, it was excruciatingly difficult to hold still inside her. Her sex was throbbing around me, and she was so tight, tighter than I'd ever had. I moved my hand to her sex and began to rub her pearl again. Her moans filled the air and I began to thrust in time with my hand. Her face was beautiful and flushed. Pleasure filled her eyes as she stared into my gaze. Her flesh began to pull at me harder and tighter, so much I felt I was going to burst. I began thrusting hard, and fast, my release creeping nearer, her moans ringing in the air.

"Come for me Kagome," I whispered into her ear. She came, hard and fast around me and screamed my name into the air. Her orgasm pulled on my cock so hard that my release followed quickly after. It was the most intense and satisfying release I'd ever obtained. As I spilled my seed inside her I whispered one word to her over and over again.

"Kagome."

* * *

Please feel free to review. My next chapter will be out in a few days. Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7: Seeking Advice

Hello party people. Here is the next chapter. This one is a split point of view. I was trying it out and I wanted to post a longer chapter for you all. If you have any input or good advice please leave a comment, I'd love to hear from all my readers. Thank you all for reading!

 **DISCLAIMER: _FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA_**

* * *

Sunlight filtered into the room and seeped into my shut eyelids. I began to stir, the sunlight disrupting my thoughts of returning to sleep. I opened my eyes to find I was not in my own chamber, but in Lord Sesshoumaru's. And I was alone. I squinted around, triple checking that I was alone and dug my face back into the crisp sheets. His scent was everywhere. It was a deep woodsy smell like pine and sandalwood. It filled my nostrils, bypassed my brain and went directly to my heart, sending a deep pang of affection through me.

 _What am I going to do now? I gave him my virginity. He couldn't love me. Could I ever love him? Not that it mattered if I could, he'd never mate me, and chances are he's probably already regretting letting me into his home, let alone touching me._

A deep blush crawled across my skin. I felt heat between my thighs, accompanied by the pull of sore muscles. Despite the embarrassment I felt upon realizing I'd given myself to him with almost no thought, I couldn't find an ounce of regret in my heart. I slid my eyes open and rolled to my back. I gazed down my front and shock set deep into my bones. There were marks on my body. Everywhere. Finger shaped lavender bruises were forming on my hips, scrapes from claws down my abdomen, small crescent shaped scabs graced my shoulders and dozens of blue bite marks sat across my entire chest covering my breasts, collar bones and ribs. The sight of them should have made me feel anger, or fear. But they sent a wave of arousal through me that washed from my toes to my scalp and settled in my sex. The memories of earning those love marks left a crimson blush running across my chest and face.

 _Love marks,_ I scoffed internally. _Sesshoumaru knows nothing of love. His beast probably took over and he couldn't keep himself from touching me, a lowly human._

Oddly though, I hadn't felt a bit of pain, besides the initial breaking of my innocence. I remember all of those marks as additional pleasure, adding to the onslaught of pleasurable sensations. An image of his body, over mine, flashed into my memory.

 _His beautiful silver white hair flowing around him, his usually golden eyes had been mixed with a deep crimson. His face, for once, was showing emotion as he had been thrusting into me. Pure carnal need graced his expressions. The lavender markings on his cheekbones had grown slightly and looked to be more ragged and sharp. He'd stared at me as though being with me, in that moment, was the most important thing he'd ever done._

Trying to shake the thoughts of his feelings, or lack thereof, from my mind, I gathered the sheet around me and made my way to the door. Peaking out into the hallway, I saw it was clear, and bolted to my room across the hall. As I found a kimono and dressed my thoughts began to wander again.

 _Why did he leave me there to wake up alone? Would he let me remain in the palace? Would he want to continue bedding me?_

A shiver ran through me at the thought of him wanting to continue to bed me.

 _I could be open to that.._

Shaking my head free of that thought, I finished dressing and put my hair up into a stylishly messy bun. After, I went to the door and entered the hallway, knowing I could not avoid him for long, unless I wanted to leave the palace and head out into the storm. I made my way through the house and to the dining room without seeing him. Before entering, I steadied myself and sent out my spiritual power in tendrils, searching the house for his aura. I came up empty. He must have left the house this morning, after waking to find me with him, in his bed.

 _Coward,_ I thought tenderly.

Entering the dining area I found Rin seated in front of a bowl filled with what looked to be porridge. Her little legs were swinging back and forth and her eyes were filled with excitement at the sight of me.

"Good morning Rin!" I said cheerfully, still feeling the afterglow from the night before.

A smile split across her face, toothy and gleeful, "Oh good morning miss Kagome! Sesshoumaru Sama wanted me to tell you not to try to make it to the next village because a storm's coming in today and it's supposed to stay for quite a while. Will you be staying with Rin and Sesshoumaru until the end of the winter? I'd love for you to stay and play with me. Maybe Jaken will play with us too!" Her happy little voice bounced around the room and her excitement was tangible.

"Yes, Rin I will stay until I'm sure it's safe to travel, as long as Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't mind my presence."

Another large smile graced Rin's face and she began chattering endlessly about all the things we could do until I had to leave. A servant brought my food in and I ate while using my spiritual powers to search the house continuously for his arrival. After nearly 30 minutes, I began to realize he wouldn't be back anytime soon.

"Rin", I interrupted the girls happy chatter, "where has Sesshoumaru gone to today? I've noticed he's not in the palace."

The girls face drooped slightly and she responded with a confused voice, "I'm not sure. He was walking back and forth in his office this morning when I went to find him. He seemed awfully upset about something. He said he'd be going out. He didn't say where."

My mind raced, searching for reasons he'd be noticeably distraught in front of anyone, let alone Rin. Trying to contain my confusion, I decided being busy would keep me distracted properly.

"Rin, is there a garden on the grounds? Somewhere we could walk around until the next storm comes in?"

"Oh yes, miss Kagome. If you're done, Rin will show you the way!" The girl scampered out of her seat and ran over to me. She was practically shaking with excitement and unspent energy. I followed Rin out of the dining room and through a few halls I didn't recognize, toward the Northern end of the palace to a set of beautifully carved double doors. Rin opened the doors and what I saw made me catch my breath in wonder.

The landscape was beautiful. There were plants everywhere, all dead, but covered in soft, beautiful snow. Trees lined the walkways and flower beds were staggered among them. The garden flowed beautifully. Statues were placed at intervals within the large garden and an empty fountain stood in its center. The entire garden was covered in a mesmerizing blanket of powder. Surprisingly, the pathways were all swept free of snow. It was the most captivating garden I'd ever seen.

"Lord Sesshoumaru keeps the paths clean for us during all seasons. He walks through here at night and I play here during the day. It's my favorite part of living here!" Her voice was enchanted as she stared out at the garden in wonderment.

She grabbed my hand and we walked down the paths. She led me through them one by one, and I could tell her intention was to walk me through the entire large garden. We'd been walking for at least an hour when we reached the back of the garden, near the gates that surrounded the entire property. As we approached a large tree, a vicious aura blazed up around us. It was not Sesshoumaru's, and it was coming from the other side of the fence.

I shoved Rin behind me and whispered in her ear, "Rin, run into my room and grab my bow and arrows. Now, quickly!" She wasted no time and took off like a shot, keeping her gaze on the path and running faster than I thought she could. I swept my gaze toward the fence and saw a figure approach. He looked like a human and was staggeringly beautiful. A grin caught at his mouth and his eyes flickered dangerously. I blinked and he was over the fence and only ten feet from me. His posture was relaxed, but it did nothing to calm me. The look on his face sent shivers down my spine. His aura screamed of darkness and I could tell he was a thunder demon, similar to Hiten. He was wearing white breeches with intricate red spirals near the cuffs. His tunic was white as well. I held a stoic face, knowing that I could take him in a battle if I had to, but when he spoke, his voice sent fear oozing through my veins.

"So little Priestess, you would venture out here, alone?" His voice made me feel like I needed to bathe. It was gravelly and toneless.

Rin returned with my bow and I told her to go into the house and hide herself. The man paid no attention to her, and relief washed through me as she ran off without gaining his interest. His eyes were glued to my face and body. His next words sent fury through my veins and fear into my heart.

"So, little Miko, would you like to be my next meal? Or should I keep you, and lock you away so you can pleasure me?"

* * *

I woke slowly, feeling more calm than ever before. A scent filled my nostrils that made my eyes fly open. Curled up with her naked back resting against my chest was the miko. My eyes scanned her entire body and seeing her naked chest covered in my marks made my cock stiffen. Which was when I realized I was still nestled inside her. A groan fell from my lips.

 _What have I done?_

Her breath caught as she felt my length stiffen inside her and she moaned rolling over in my arms. Her movements dislodged me from inside her and I bristled at the loss of her heat. She turned her front toward me and nestled into my chest with her face, throwing a leg over mine in the process. Her ebony locks flowed behind her on the bed, fanning out and shimmering in the moonlight and her breasts pressed against my abdomen. A soft blush played across her face and chest. I froze, watching her movement. She sighed deeply and I could tell she was still asleep.

 _Brazen little wench,_ I thought without hostility.

She let out a small moan in her sleep and my name fell from her lips.

"Sesshoumaru."

 ** _Mine!_** The beast in me was screaming for me to wake and take her.

My body froze.

 _Was she dreaming of me?_

The thought made me warm and then sent panic through my veins. I slowly began removing myself from her grasp. I hastily put my breeches on and took off toward my office. Once there, I sat in my chair behind the desk and put my head in my hands.

 _This was not happening. How had I begun to follow in my father's footsteps? Bedding a human? Had I lost my mind? The miko was weak and human. She didn't belong here and she is not my equal. How could I possibly have let my beast take the reins with her? What was it about this miko that made fire run through my veins at the sight of her? She's not powerful, or especially beautiful. She's too kind and obviously naive. Why in seven hell's had I bedded her? She'd probably get attached soon and I'd have to make her leave or kill her._

Pain slashed at my heart. _I can't kill her. Damn this sickness my father passed down to that Hanyou and me. Why fucking humans? Why?_

My blood boiled and I stayed in my office pacing in fury until the sun came up. Soon after the suns arrival, Rin knocked once and barreled into my office. She stopped short, seeing me, for the first time, in such an emotional state. I froze and sat in my chair, making my face look bored, as usual. The thoughts still stirred behind my mask.

"Good morning Lord Sesshoumaru. May I show Kagome sama my room, and the gardens, and the kitchens, and sitting room and-" I cut her off, knowing this could go on until she listed every room in the house.

"Yes Rin. Just do not stay outside too long. I'm leaving. I'll be back tonight." With that I stood, went to the window and opened it.

"Close this when I leave".

"Hai, I'll see you this evening, Sesshoumaru sama!"

I summoned my cloud and exited the window. I heard it being closed and latched behind me. My thoughts began to stir again and I pushed them aside, unwilling to let the miko dominate my mind. I flew blindly toward my mother's castle. She was the only one who ever knew how to give me advice that I might consider following, even being the cold bitch she was.

Her castle was afloat in the sky, as usual. It was a modest sized castle, smaller than my own. The inside was filled with as much luxury as she could fit into the walls without overdoing it. Her decorative style made me sick. It was over the top. As the steps to the entrance came into my view I began focusing on my path. She'd probably been able sense me coming for sometime now. No doubt she'd be able to smell the miko on me the moment I stepped off my cloud.

I landed on the steps and looked down, realizing I still wore no shirt. The doors opened as I reached them and a small blue imp stood before me bowing deeply.

"My lord, she is waiting for you in the drawing room." With the top of his head bared to me, I felt the familiar feeling of dominance that had been missing from my life since the moment the miko had walked into my halls.

 _At least one person knew their place. At least someone knew how they were to treat those who were superior to them._

I made my way down the familiar halls and entered without knocking. She was sitting on a blue settee watching something through a looking glass and barely nodded at my entrance. The room was covered from floor to ceiling in a light lavender shade and the room was filled with over luxurious furniture that I wanted to tear to pieces. She looked the same as the last time I'd seen her. Her hair was pulled back into two long ponytails atop her head, that were so long they nearly fell to the floor. Her violet crescent moon was present on her forehead and her single violet facial markings gracing her cheek bones. She made a huff of boredom and looked up at me from her looking glass, her face in a stony, stoic expression, and her eyes looking bored. They widened at my attire. Her stoicism usually rivaled my own, or so we'd been told by my father.

"Sesshoumaru, my perfect son. How good of you to grace your mother with your presence. How long has it been since you've been to see your poor Mama? Years, I suppose", she said, sounding no less bored then earlier.

"Inukimi, Mother. Yes, a few years, I believe", I responded sounding equally bored. She visibly sniffed the air, more then she needed to, I knew she could smell _her_ on me without the theatrics.

"So you've come for advice, have you? Not the company of your dear, beloved mother?" Her voice was ice now, tinted slightly with wry amusement.

"Advice", I said with acid in my tone. Her theatrics were always grating on my nerves.

"You've lain with a human woman, and not just a human, a Miko. My, my. The apples do not fall far from the tree. First the hanyou, then, my precious boy. The miko's these days must be very captivating indeed. What was that woman's name, the one the hanyou tucked tail and went after?" She only asked because she knew the topic irritated me.

"Which one? The living corpse or her reincarnation?"

Her interest piqued considerably at my snide question and she clapped her hands, her face still bored. "Oh, both dear. Tell me of both. Then tell me the name of your little miko."

 _Your miko._

The words thundered around in my brain and my beast snarled in my head.

 ** _MINE!_**

"Kikyo. And Kagome." Saying her name sent lightning down my spine and into my groin. The sound of it lit my chest on fire, which further irritated me.

"Ah yes. Kikyo is the living corpse and Kagome is her reincarnation. So what is the name of the Miko you've bedded my son?"

I froze, momentarily.

 _Christ, had I really bedded someone who had loved my disgusting hanyou half brother?_

"Her name is Kagome."

The silence in the room was deafening. Her eyes widened a fraction and to my utter surprise she burst out laughing. The sound irritated me and grated my nerves. I was nearly to the point of erupting in anger when she stopped laughing and straightened back up in her position on the settee.

"Explain", she choked out, clearly holding back laughter still.

"The miko destroyed Naraku. That disgusting spider hanyou who used the jewel to become a full demon. She destroyed him with one arrow to the heart. When all was said and done, Inuyasha decided to leave Kagome and take Kikyo as his mate." I stopped, lost in thought.

"I believe.. I believe he damaged her spirit."

The thought pained me, and I could only think that Inuyasha was the most stupid, low, disgusting creature to live on this planet.

"A few days ago she came wandering through my forest. Apparently she's been acting as a healer and traveling through villages. She finished at the one to the east of me and was headed west through the forest, to the village on the other side. She's been looking for a new place to live, as Kikyo and Inuyasha live together in her home village. The winter storm came in just as she did. Before I knew it, I'd invited her to stay and she's been under my skin since the moment she walked in my door." By the time I'd finished I was angry and pacing again.

 _Stupid Miko, getting under my skin. Damn my father for his obsession with human women!_

As I was internally cursing, my mother was eyeing me from head to toe.

"I've never heard you speak so much in your entire life. She must be a beauty." As she was speaking, she picked up her looking glass and stroked the surface. It shimmered and a vision of Kagome walking through my gardens holding Rin's hand appeared. They were laughing and adventuring through the expansive garden at a leisurely pace. The sight of her took my breath away and made my chest tighten. She looked astonishing in a beautiful lavender kimono the same shade as the stripes on my face. Her hair was in a beautiful messy knot on her head with wisps escaping and caressing her face. Her beautiful chocolate eyes shimmered with happiness.

The feelings in my chest swelled and I had to look away. I leveled my gaze on my mother, locking my face into a stony scowl.

"She is magnificent, for a human. She's even more beautiful than the Hanyou's mother. I can see why you like her."

 _Like her? Me. Lord Sesshoumaru? LIKE a human?_

Unease swirled inside me as I realized my mother was almost correct.

 _I more than like her._

"I almost mated her." I said quietly. "Not intentionally. I was…", _Dare I say it aloud?_

"Swept up in the moment.."

"My, my. Mating her. She must really be something. So what's the problem? Mate her then, for all I care. Your father did it. Many others do. She's a Miko. Not just another filthy human."

"But she's a human. Weak, filthy, and far beneath me."

"She defeated Naraku. When neither you, nor Inuyasha could. That does not sound weak. She looks relatively clean to me. And she's born from a long line of priests and priestesses. That line is pure. Not as pure as ours, mind you."

 _What in the fuck is she saying? That I should mate this miko just because I want to?_

She looked into my eyes with hers. When I didn't respond her face became partially bored, but mostly agitated.

"Do what you wish, but I am bored now. Leave. And remember, you're the Lord of the West, my one perfect son. You can do as you please, and take what you please, my prince."

With that she waved her hand at me. I blinked at her and made for the door. As I reached for the handle she started speaking again.

"Oh, and darling, it looks like you'll be having visitors soon."

"Visitors?"

"Oh yes, it seems the hanyou and his mate are but a day west of the palace and a nasty storm is rolling in." Her voice was laced with amusement and she sounded malicious. I turned to eye her before I left and a vicious smile was playing over her lips.

No doubt she would be watching them for a few days with ravenous curiosity.

* * *

Okay dears, I hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as I did. The next one will be out either later today or tomorrow. Let me know if there's anything you think I could incorporate into the story. As always, reviews are welcome!


	8. Chapter 8: Mated

Okay lovelies. As always, thank you for taking the time to read my lurid fantasies. All your love is much appreciated. If you have and comments, questions, or concerns, feel free to review and let me know what you'd like to see.

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. FOR MATURE AUDULT AUDIENCES ONLY!**_

* * *

I steadied my breathing and held the demons crimson gaze with my own. His fingers twitched restlessly at his side, betraying his relaxed facade. It was as if he was itching to get his hands on me.

 _Not today asshole. I've got another demon to face today, and I won't be done in by **you**._

"So what will it be, little priestess. Come with me and be my concubine, or be today's lunch?"

I bristled at his slimy tone, knowing his thoughts were going places I didn't want to follow.

"I will be no man's toy. Not yours, or otherwise." My voice was strong and clear and it rang out through the gardens. As I spoke I let my reiki flare out towards him in a clear warning. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before his mask of indifference was back in place.

His mask was good, but was not nearly as good as Sesshoumaru's. The Western Lord's game face was the best I'd ever seen. The man before her was a pup compared to Sesshoumaru.

"So will we be standing around all day, then, or are you going to get to it?" I asked; sounding bored. "I should be having tea soon and I'd _hate_ for this to put me behind schedule."

His mask melted away completely and fury took its place in all his features.

"You arrogant _bitch_! You'll pay for that comment you weak, pathetic little human! I will tear you limb from limb and drink the marrow from your bones!" He was shouting and his gaze was burning brighter. All the muscles in his body seemed to be tensed as well. I kept my face carefully bored through his rant and waited, ready and tensed for his attack.

A spear materialized in his hand and a sword at his waist. He raised the spear into the air and the wind picked up drastically. Black clouds began to simmer overhead and thunder peeled around us. He lowered the spear and pointed it directly at me with a poisonous smile splitting his face.

I waited, and at the last second threw up a powerful lavender barrier. Lightning crashed into the barrier hard and fast. I could feel it striking against my barrier, over and over again, and spreading, searching for a weak point. But he found none and withdrew his attack. A small smile creeped across my face as I looked out at him.

 _If I dropped my barrier I could attack, but then I'd be open to his lightning attacks. I need to get that staff away from him._

I slowly knocked an arrow and aimed it at his head. Right before I released, I adjusted my aim and a harsh violet light screamed along with the arrow as it punctured his hand and made the spear fly from his hand and wedge itself into the ground. He looked down to his hand, then up to my face, in shock. I released my barrier, dropped my bow, and sprinted at him full on. His arms reached out to grab me, but touched naught but air as I slid across the ground and popped up behind him. One arm across his throat and the other holding the knife that had been hidden in the sleeve of my kimono. The knife was leveled with his spine, and I knew if I cut him he'd be paralyzed. His body went rigid at the feel of the knife but relaxed again as he realized I was giving him yet another chance to run away, mostly unharmed.

He chuckled without humor, "Maybe when I'm done here with you, I'll go find that sweet little morsel you sent back into the manner and raise her to please me."

I was instantly nauseous and fury ebbed through my veins. My anger bled into my reiki and it became maroon instead of violet. It whipped around the two of us so fast that my hair was flying around my face and he shivered from the change in my power. It was slight, but I felt it.

"Over my dead body. You filthy fucking disgrace," I snarled at him.

My power flowed into my hands and I placed me hands onto his back. Right before my spiritual power flowed into him I felt an agonizing pain in my abdomen but ignored it as I purified him.

Seconds later there was ash floating through the air and sweeping across the ground. My hands felt wet and I lifted them to get a look. Confusion swept through me as I saw they were dripping with crimson blood. A mirthless laugh went through me as I realized what had caused the pain and blood.

"Fucking ass hole. I wish I could bring you back and kill you all over again."

Weakness swept through me and I fell to my knees watching the blood leak from my kimono onto the walkway.

I looked up at the sound of quiet footsteps headed my way. Furious golden eyes met my own and I could see his anger pulsing around me. His name fell from my lips with a smile. I began to close me eyes and I could feel unconsciousness racing toward me. Before everything went black I could feel myself being pulled into a pair of strong, tense arms.

* * *

As I neared the estate, a new scent entered my nose and I bristled realizing there was an intruder in, or near the grounds.

 _Who would dare approach my home?_

I pushed my cloud faster and as I neared the back of the house, as the gardens came into view and I froze.

Kagome was standing in a barrier that she had erected and lightning was pounding against it over and over, most likely looking for a chink in her armor. Apparently there was none because the lightning stopped and when I looked into the barrier Kagome was standing there, unharmed with a small brazen and arrogant smile on her face. The demon in front of her looked baffled. She raised her bow and shot the lightning spear out of his hand. The moment it hit the ground she dropped the bow and took off in a sprint, pulled a blade from the sleeve of her kimono. He reached out to grab her by the neck, but in a flash of speed she was sliding around him. She popped up behind him and put an arm around his neck in a head lock and placed the blade to his spine. I heard his chuckle and it rose my hackles.

He began to speak, "Maybe when I'm done here with you, I'll go find that sweet little morsel you sent back into the manner and raise her to please me."

I saw red and a snarl rose in my chest.

 _He would never touch Rin! I'll sever the head from your shoulders before that will ever happen!_

As the thought went through my head I felt energy course into the air and pulse through the entire garden. It was so strong it even caused me mild discomfort from my perch in the air. Her reiki was whipping around her and it was _crimson_. The surge in power sent dead leaves and snow whipping around the two and her hair was whirling around her beautiful face and her eyes were a mixture of lavender and crimson.

 _She was without a doubt the strongest miko to have ever lived. And she is the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on._

Her beauty nearly brought me to my knees. Her voice sent shockwaves through my entire body, it was vicious, strong and there wasn't an ounce of mercy in it.

"Over my dead body. You filthy fucking disgrace." It was spoken barely over a whisper but I could hear the cruel tones from where I floated and it sent a shimmer of pleasure through me. I was shocked at her use of profanity. I've never heard her say more then damn or hell, but apparently the thought of this filth touching Rin made a brutal and maternal side of her rear its head.

As soon as she spoke she moved her hands to his back and I knew what she was going to do, but it was his actions caused my heart to stutter in my chest, and fury consumed me once more. I began to race toward them, fear in every crevice of my heart. He reached for the blade at his waist, ripped it out of its sheath and he drove it backward and straight into her abdomen. She didn't even blink. She placed her hands on his back and her power coursed through the courtyard and moments later a pile of ash drifted through the air and across the walkways. She raised her hands from where she'd rested them on her bloody abdomen and stared at them blankly, not truly seeing what was dripping from her hands.

As I landed and began to sprint toward her I heard her mutter viciously under her breath, "Fucking ass hole. I wish I could bring you back and kill you all over again."

I chuckled despite the fear that was overwhelming me. She fell to her knees and looked up as I came within arms reach of her. Here eyes were a soft brown again and she looked at me gently, with affection in her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru", she said softly. Her body was weakened, I could feel it. She'd accidently used an incredible amount of her energy when her rage had swept through her and exhaustion was clear in her features.

Pure fury flowed through me.

 _Someone else touched her! Someone injured her. Someone injured what is MINE!_

I snarled and bent to pick her up. As I steadied her into my arms her eyes fluttered closed and a smile fell onto her face. My heart clambered in my chest as I noticed her breathing turn ragged and her heart rate dropped considerably, to a dangerously slow pace. I ran as fast as I could into the house and to my room. Placing her on the bed I ripped off her kimono and called for Jaken.

"Get me bandages, linens and water. Now!" I growled ferociously at the tiny demon. He scampered off with haste. I turned my attention to her wounds and noticed it was more shallow then I originally thought, only a few inches deep, and it missed her vital points. Relief swept through me and I realized my hands were shaking.

 _Damn human! Running around when it's not safe, battling demons without protection! How dare she put herself into such danger._

Jaken entered with speed and set everything next to me on the bed. Rin creeped into the room with tears streaming down her face.

"She was protecting Rin... The demon had seen Rin and she told me to hide. If I hadn't been there at all Kagome wouldn't be injured," Rin stated in despair, between hiccups.

"She will be fine, Rin. Go now and ask cook for food", I ordered, trying desperately to reign in my emotion and hide it from the two of them.

I took the linens and water and rinsed her wounds until I could smell that they were clean. I bandaged them gently, noticing Kagome wince in her sleep when I pressed too hard. After she was clean I sent Jaken to check on Rin and backed toward the door, standing with its hard surface at my back. Her blood was all over me and it was intoxicating. My demon was screaming for a taste and it was also howling in anger that its potential mate had been injured. My heart was still pounding in my chest and aching with anger, fear and need… the need for her to be okay. The emotions rolling through me set my teeth on edge and every sound in the house was raising my hackles.

 _I can't deny it anymore. Can't. She is_ _ **mine!**_ _I want her to be mine. Human or not. She's strong and she would do well as the lady of the west. As long as no one threatens Rin, she probably won't be injured thusly again. If she doesn't wake from this I'll have to leave. Go rampage through the northern slums and kill everything in sight..._

 _But if she lives… I'll make her_ _ **mine.**_ _No matter what._

I sat against the door for a few hours before I began to hear her stir. Her breathing picked up slightly, and I could smell her pain, rolling from her. She rolled onto her side and I could smell blood that started to ooze from her healing wound.

She mumbled and groaned under her breath as she rolled and it made me chuckle, "Stupid fucking demons."

Hearing my chuckle she began to sit up and I pressed up off the floor and came to sit on the bed next to her. My anger from earlier had been suppressed by fear but now feeling and seeing that she was well, my anger was renewed.

"What were you thinking, woman?" My voice was ice. There was fury in my eyes and I knew she was seeing the cold heartless demon she thought me to be. Her eyes widened and fury settled into their depths as she narrowed them at me.

"What do you mean, _My Lord_?" She wielded my title like it was a curse word.

"That was _far_ too dangerous for you! _How could you_ put Rin and yourself into danger? You've gotten yourself injured and it will take _days_ for it to heal! You could have been killed!"

Her anger flared and mixed with her reiki. It flowed through the room like waves and stung my skin a little, not that I'd admit it.

"I was _protecting_ Rin, you _ice cold bastard_! If I hadn't been there, and she'd gone out alone or with, gods forbid, _Jaken_ , she'd be dead or taken by now! And where were _you, my lord?_ Where were you to protect her mutt?" Her voice was low and cold. It made me furious. As she was speaking she'd stood, naked, and touched her arms to her abdomen. Bright light coursed through the room and she pressed deeper into the wound. I moved to pull her hands away but she lifted them and I couldn't smell blood any longer. When she lifted her hands to show me the wound it was gone, a three inch pink scar in its place. I double blinked at it and looked into her eyes. I ignored her questions and just stared.

 _She was strong. Much stronger than I've given her credit for. She surprises me at every turn. Damn this irresistible woman!_

The fury in her eyes didn't wane. I didn't back down from her. I raised my hands to her shoulders and gripped them tightly. Surprise racked her frame as she took in the features in my face. No doubt she could see the worry that had been written on my face for the last few hours.

 _This damn woman could read people like an open fucking book._

"Well?" She said, not forgetting that she had asked me questions.

"I… I was worried." It was just a whisper and I _barely_ managed to get it out. It was physically painful for me to say my feelings out loud. The shock registered on her face but was soon replaced by righteous fury.

"Oh yes, the great western lord Sesshoumaru had to worry about the weak human miko who can clearly not protect or heal herself! Though, not only did I protect Rin, I killed the demon intruder, escaped nearly unscathed and managed to do it all without your _precious protection_!"

"Unscathed, _**unscathed**_?!" I exploded. Fury roiled through me and crimson bled into my eyes. I released her and began pacing the chamber.

"You could have died! If you had purified him a few seconds later, the sword could have gone all the way _through you_ and paralyzed you!" I snarled it out at her, sure the rest of the house could hear it, but at the moment I couldn't care less.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU'D PUT YOURSELF IN SUCH DANGER!" I broke off from my rant when I felt her arms encircle around my waist from behind. My chest was heaving and my eyes were still rimmed with crimson. The heat from her embrace flowed into me and began to melt the tension in my muscles, along with my anger. My shoulders still remained at my ears and her voice was soothing, like she was trying to talk down a rabid dog. Which in this case was slightly accurate.

"You _were_ worried about me. But why? You ran off this morning. Don't you regret touching me? Don't you regret _lowering yourself_ by bedding me." Her voice was soft and steady, with a hint of sadness in it.

"No." That's all I could get out. My control was wearing thin and her warmth was breaking the dam.

She chuckled, a soft, tender sound and asked gently, "Where did you go this morning?"

I let out a deep breath answered slowly, "I went to my mothers. To ask advice."

"Advice about what?"

"You", I choked out. I felt her stiffen in surprise.

"Me?" Her voice caught and it was breathy.

To both of our surprise, I turned in her arms, wrapped my arms around her waist, pulled her to me and blurted out before I could stop it.

"Does the half breed still hold your heart?" I searched her eyes and felt her stiffen in my arms and push away from me. Anger filled the chocolate orbs and she spoke clearly, her voice like ice.

"No. Why would you ask me that? You think I would have lain with you if I had another in my heart?"

 _She didn't mean that I was in her heart… surely I'm just reading in between the lines._

"Does someone hold your heart, Priestess?" I couldn't stop from asking.

"My name is Kagome. You know it. So use it, and maybe I'll tell you."

 _Cheeky bitch._

I growled at her and snatched her up against me once more.

"Answer me, _Kagome_."

She gasped at her name on my lips.

She shook her head and laughed softly,"You, you insufferable man. You managed to wedge your way in-".

Before she could finish I crashed my lips down to hers and she threw her arms around my neck with a squeak of surprise. I swept her up in my arms and moved us to the bed. She put her legs down and pushed me onto the bed, crawling over me. She locked her mouth with mine hungrily and ran her fingers over my arms and chest.

"Do you have someone in your heart, Sesshoumaru?"

I growled and rolled her and pinned her underneath me. My lips moved to her neck and she bared it to me, not knowing that, that alone, would be enough to send me over the edge. I growled viciously and my hands went to her breasts and she moaned into my mouth. Her hands went to my clothes and she started to remove them. Impatience coursed through me, I reached down and tore all my clothes from my body. One of her hands went to my back and the other to my stiff length. She began to stroke me and I growled into her mouth. I moved my hand to her sex and began to stroke her, moaning when I realized she was already wet for me. I circled her bundle of nerves a few times before she was gasping and moaning in my arms. Impatience tugged at me again and I rolled with her, settling her in my lap. As she straddled me I caught her lips again and adjusted my cock at her entrance. Feeling it press against her wet heat, she moaned and began to push herself down on me. She slid down my length, the feeling so exquisite and warm, causing a string of curses and growls to rise to my lips.

"Mine!" I growled and she moaned my name in response.

Her blush burned over her chest and cheeks as she moaned, feeling me enter her deeper than ever before. I pulled her down to me and ran my lips down her throat, making her moan loudly. My hands were running down her back and I could feel shivers running through her entire body, wracked with pleasure. Her ebony tresses draped around us, placing us in our own world of pleasure. I began thrusting up into her faster and she was mewling and moaning in ecstacy. I felt her walls tighten around my hard length and lifted my hand to her clit. As I began to rub her she came hard and fast around me. I kept thrusting through her release and once she stopped shaking I rolled her underneath me. Running my hands down her sides I lowered my mouth to her breasts and began to thrust slowly in and out over and over again until she began writhing underneath me again.

Thrusting slowly I lowered my mouth to her ear and whispered to her, "I want to make you my mate." She gasped, froze and lifted her hands to either side of my face. I held still inside her.

"Truly?"

"Yes, but Inu's mate for life. Do you…"

I gulped. Visibly.

 _This woman was making me do many things I've never done before._

"Would you want that… with me?" I could barely choke it out and it was whisper soft. Her eyes burned into mine passionately.

"Yes", she said breathlessly.

 _Finally!_

I brought my mouth to hers and kissed her aggressively, beginning to thrust into her again, starting slowly and then speeding up in my fervor. Her moans grew and rose to the ceiling. I felt her pulsing around me and this time we came together and as her ecstacy reached its peak I clamped my fangs down on her neck. She cried out in pleasure and brought her teeth to my neck as I spilled inside her, coating her womb with the intent of impregnating her. She bit down hard and her reiki shot out, as well as my aura and they mixed, illuminating us. The room was bathed in silver light, our mixed power swirling around us and heightening our releases.

"Kagome", I moaned.

"Say it again", she mewled breathlessly.

"You're mine, Kagome. And mine alone."

* * *

Alright party people. Here is chapter 8. I hope you enjoyed it, I did. Let me know if you have any opinions or suggestions about the story.

Next chapter they'll be getting a little visit from Inuyasha and Kikyo... and drama will ensue. Next chapter to be released in a few days. Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9: Greeting the guests

**Alright folks, be prepared for drama to ensue.**

 **This will be a turning point. In this chapter we have Kagome and Sesshoumaru's point of view, as usual, but I also incorporated a section from a third person point of view that will help us understand Inuyasha a little bit better. I hope, as always, that you enjoy reading. Feel free to leave a comment if you have any concerns or if you have an idea I could put into the story.**

 **All my love, KJ**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! THIS STORY IS FOR MATURE ADULT AUDIENCES ONLY!**_

* * *

I woke with her in my arms. The sun filtered into the room and her scent covered every inch of me. Her soft lithe form was draped across my chest and her locks drifted over us both. Her breathing was even and soft. Her mouth was lifted in a small smile even in her sleep. My breathing quickened as I noticed the effects the mating had brought on her. She was a bit taller, her lips were somehow more luscious then before and her hips, breasts and ass had rounded into a perfect womanly shape. Her stomach was more taught and muscled and her skin nearly glowed. Her hair had grown past her waist. She was magnificent. I felt my beast stir inside me just from looking at her.

I heard footsteps headed toward my chambers and I pulled the sheet up to cover her. No one else had seen her naked, and I'd like to keep it that way. A light tap sounded at the door and I whispered to enter. The servant I'd assigned to Kagome entered and bowed deeply. Her face looked anxious and I could smell the worry coming off her in waves. Her gaze was pinned to the floor.

"My… My Lord… Inuyasha is here. And… and he's brought his _mate_ with him." My bliss from the previous night waned at her statement.

"What does he want?"

"Sh-shelter from the storm, My Lord."

"Admit him entry, and put him in the parlor. I'll see to him", I said coldly.

She bowed and left and I lowered my gaze to a blissfully ignorant Kagome. This was sure to sour her mood for the day. The mark I'd given her caught my eye and a possessive rumble went through my chest. She stirred, and blinked up at me with a half hooded gaze.

 _Holy fuck._

My heart stuttered. Her eyes had changed as well. They were blue and gold, and they were fucking magnificent.

A fanged smile spread from ear to ear and she mumbled, "Sesshoumaru. Good morning. You didn't wander off this morning."

 _She had small fangs too. And her voice was sultry. It was the voice of a woman._

"No. Never again. But I have news. News that you will not like."

She eyed me warily and blinked a few times. She pushed up on her elbows and stared down into my gaze.

"May as well tell me now. The curiosity is overwhelming." He could smell the tension rolling off her.

"Inuyasha is here. And he's brought the corpse with him. They're seeking shelter from the winter storms."

She stiffened and blinked at me for a solid thirty seconds. Then, to my surprise, she burst out laughing. The sound was music to my ears.

I rose an eyebrow at her and she gasped between giggles, "I thought it was going to be something much worse, that someone had died or that we were under attack! Don't worry me so much dear!" She continued to chuckle as I stared at her in wonder. The endearment caught me off guard but sent warmth slithering through my chest.

"Would you like me to banish them from the grounds?"

"Heavens no, in this storm? May as well let them stay. But I'll let you know if I change my mind."

"If he touches you I'll remove his head", I growled stonily, perfectly serious.

She laughed again and tutted at me.

"I'll not be straying, so beheading him isn't necessary. We better get dressed and meet our _guests_." She said guests with a sneer.

 _She's much stronger than I give her credit for. She's a fucking goddess._

She kissed my chest then got out of bed, covering herself in the sheet that used to be over us both. I lie there naked as she raked her gaze over my body hungrily.

"You can come down like that, but I'm sure you'll be a distraction.. To everyone." She winked at me and bounded out of the room, peering into the hallway before crossing to her own chamber. My chest warmed at her antics.

I dressed and knocked on her door. She opened the door and my gaze ravished her body. Today her kimono was a dark navy that made her skin look like flawless ivory and complimented her new eyes. Her hair was done in the same breathtaking way as yesterday, framing her lovely face. I bent and kissed her supple pink lips. She blushed and followed me down toward the stairs. I could feel her gathering her power and steeling herself. I reached back for her, grabbing her hand, knowing physical comfort works best with her. She sighed and relaxed and walked side by side with me. Before we entered the parlor I called for Jaken. He appeared swiftly, bowing deeply.

"Take Rin to the library. I want her as far from this room as possible. There will likely be an uproar." Jaken's eyes widened and he nodded jerkily and ran off toward the dining area where Rin had been consuming her breakfast.

I paused at the door and perked my ears up, turning them to the small room. What I heard made me gasp, which was something I never did. There wasn't one, but two heartbeats in the room. One steady beat and one that ran as a quick pitter patter, like rain.

"No. No way. It's impossible."

Kagome turned and looked at me with confusion.

"What, what's impossible?"

"I suppose we are about to find out if it's impossible or not. Why don't you go check on Rin and then come in after?"

She nodded skeptically, knowing I was keeping something from her, gave me a chaste kiss and left toward the dining room. I shook my head grabbed the handle and entered the room. Inuyasha stood near a window, looking highly uncomfortable. On the settee Kikyo sat demurely, looking like a stone sculpture, _as usual_. What wasn't usual was her scent and as I took her in I noticed the rounded bulge at her abdomen. I found myself to be staring at a very pregnant Kikyo and I fought the urge to let my jaw drop to the floor. I walked into the room, stationing myself where I could see them both without difficulty and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What brings you into my territory, half breed?"

Inuyasha bristled at the name but tried to ignore it. He ignored my question and went for the obvious question that I assumed he would ask.

"What's going on here? _Her_ scent is everywhere and it's fresh. I don't sense her normal reiki but her scent is here, it's different but its here." What he failed to mention, probably because he didn't want to accept it, was that he could smell her scent all over me.

A growl tried to escape my throat and my beast reared it's head.

 _ **Kill him! He spoke of our mate! Cut his head from his shoulders!**_

I raised my eyebrows at him and tried to remain calm. At Least he didn't say her name. I'd have ripped his throat out if he had. Irritated, I repeated my question.

"What is it that you want?" I'd tried sounding mildly annoyed and mostly bored.

Kikyo's dead voice tinkled through the air, "Lord Sesshoumaru, we've come to seek asylum from the winter storm. Normally we would have passed through but in my… condition, we knew we'd have to stop soon. This was the closest dwelling where we might find safety."

She brought up her _condition_ , as she called it, but didn't explain _how in the fuck it was possible_. Inuyasha bristled at her request.

 _He hates asking for help. From anyone. He hate's asking me for help, more then anything._

"Asylum granted. Unless my mate has issue with it, of course, you'll be welcome to stay until travel is safe." There was amusement in my voice, knowing Inuyasha would go into a rage when he found out. I saw his eye twitch at the word mate.

As I finished speaking, Kagome entered the room looking regal and calm. Her gaze swept the room. She took in Inuyasha first, with narrowed eyes. I could smell the contempt rolling off her. Her gaze traveled to Kikyo and the contempt changed to hate then quickly to surprise. I heard her intake of breath and then her struggle to compose herself, as Kagome, herself realized Kikyo was pregnant.

"Well, well. What do we have here", her voice was steady and laced with amusement. Her posture was immaculate. My gaze traveled over her possessively and proudly.

As expected, Inuyasha exploded in rage, "MATE? Did you say MATE?!" He was shaking with rage and his eyes were turning crimson. His fists were clenched tightly at his side, his claws puncturing into his palms, causing him to bleed.

I eyed him, fully prepared to cut him down, when I heard laughter trickle into my ears. Her laughter was like beautiful chiming bells.

"My, my, he took that better than I thought he would. I thought he'd bring the house down around our ears. What's the matter Inuyasha, cat got your tongue?" She was gazing at me as she spoke and pride soared through me. She knew that last comment would burn him.

And it did, he began growling and took a step toward us, yelling, "You mated _Sesshoumaru_? My brother? _How COULD YOU_? You know exactly what he is!"

"Hmm, yes I do know him, very _intimately_. Probably better than you do." She blushed as she spoke, belaying her effectible nature.

His voice lowered into a growl, "How could you do this to me?"

She bristled, and her change in mood rose my hackles. Her aura swelled around us both and turned a bloody crimson. It pulsed through the room, making Inuyasha's eyes widen. "Odd, I never thought my mating Sesshoumaru had anything to do with you." Her voice was ice, and her face was soft and sported a very fake smile. I could smell her rage and knew she was battling herself for control. She moved her gaze to Kikyo, who had been sitting there, mouth open in shock, silently. Her mouth snapped shut and she narrowed her eyes at us both.

"Did you do this for revenge? Revenge for Inuyasha's choice?"

"Revenge? That would be petulant. As I said, he had nothing to do with _our_ decision." Her voice had an air of amusement in it now and I knew she was somewhat enjoying their discomfort, as I was. I took her hand in mine and kissed her knuckles, loving her gall. Her anger abated and her eyes became gentle. A sound arose from the corner. Inuyasha's eyes were completely crimson now, his entire body was shaking, and he was walking toward Kagome with murder in his eyes.

"Kagome, you _**traitorous harlot**_! How could you do this to _me_?!"

In an instant my rage boiled over, I streaked across the room and grabbed Inuyasha by the throat, digging my claws into his flesh and lifting him off the floor.

 _ **Kill him! He spoke mates name! Kill him now!**_

"Do _not speak her name_ ", I snarled at him.

He struggled in my hands and I increased the pressure, his face turning red, then purple. Small hands gripped my shoulders and her heat coursed through me.

She chuckled and spoke softly, "Let him go my love, his words cannot damage me. I'm not so weak as that."

Her endearment blindsided me and the crimson fled from my eyes in an instant. I released him and he fell to the ground and collapsed, gasping for breath. Kikyo rushed to him and I turned to look at Kagome. Her eyes danced with amusement and I brushed my fingers across her face.

"So, shall they stay? Or shall I remove them from the house?"

 _Please say they must go, If he touches you I'll end his pathetic existence._

She laughed and looked down at Inuyasha, crouching in an angry heap on the floor. "Let them stay. I'm not so cruel as to make a _pregnant woman_ wander through a winter storm." She'd emphasized Kikyo's condition to make it clear that not only had she noticed, but there would be a detailed discussion about it at a later date.

"You heard the lady. You know where your room is."

I swept her up into my arms and carried her like a child, rushing toward my office at full speed. I slammed the door behind us and pressed her up against it, my mouth crashing down to hers. After a few moments I began to feel her rage rekindling and she broke from the kiss.

"Take me outside. Get me away from Rin." I understood immediately, knowing that she was about to lose control, and that when she did, she didn't want Rin in the crossfire.

I threw open the window, wrapped my arms around her and leapt to the ground some two stories down. As soon as her feet hit the ground she released me and stalked off into the back of the gardens. She was absolutely seething and it was a stunning and beautiful sight. Her aura raged around her as she went and unlike yesterday when the snow had been caught up in her aura and swished away in the wind, today her aura melted the snow on the walk way in an instant. Her aura was now silver with bloody crimson stripes mixed in.

She stomped toward a large oak tree, which happened to be my favorite place in the garden, and when she arrived she dropped herself onto the ground and into the meditation position and clenched her eyes closed. Her aura, though, didn't recede. It raged around her like a tropical storm and irritation joined the rage inside it. The sight of her struggling to control herself was too much for me and I had to choke down a chuckle before it escaped, but I wasn't able to wipe the smile off my face.

"This is not funny so quit your smirking. I can SMELL your amusement from a god damn mile away", she growled out at me. It startled me that she could smell emotions now but her statement amused me further.

"Let it out, little one. It will not go away until you do. It will fester and boil until you let it go."

She lurched to her feet and walked quickly to an open area in the garden and spoke in a quiet growl, "Step away from me then, I don't want to hurt you accidentally."

"You can't. Not anymore. Our aura's are one with each other now. It will simply go around me and envelope me. It will do me no harm."

She relaxed visibly and rested her hands at her sides, her palms facing me. Her aura grew and filled most of the garden and it was now entirely blood red. It whipped around us dangerously, lifted her hair, melted the snow at her feet, and purified the air around us, leaving me unharmed. She raised her eyes to the sky and began to yell at the top of her lungs.

"HOW DARE HE JUDGE ME FOR WHO I CHOSE TO MATE WITH? HOW DARE HE BRING THAT BITCH INTO OUR HOME AND THEN CALL ME A **WHORE**?" When she spoke the word whore, her aura shot up into the sky like a pillar of light and intensified and I was sure that if we weren't mated, I'd be a pile of ash. I took pleasure in the realization that she didn't feel longing, jealousy, or sadness for Inuyasha, just pure rage. I could feel only that single emotion rolling from her in waves and I noticed that her eyes had turned crimson. My heart swelled. She had been honest with me; Inuyasha didn't hold her heart anymore.

 _I do._

"THAT STUPID CHEATING, LOWLIFE MUTT! He left me, and now he thinks he can say who I can and cannot love? How DARE he insinuate that he's better then you! You are _LEAGUES APART_! Mother fucker, I wish I could tear him LIMB FROM LIMB!"

When her intensity didn't abate, I walked towards her slowly, staring into her beautiful face. She didn't stop me as I approached so I put my arms around her, pulled her into me, and placed my lips on hers. The kiss was gentle and passionate and as soon as she gave into it her aura swelled around us, mixing with mine and it changed back to silver with hints of magenta.

I broke the kiss and choked out a question that had been plaguing me since her arrival, "What did he do to make you leave?"

She sighed heavily, wrapped one hand around my neck and raised the other to my face, caressing my marks. Her voice was soft and detached, "It was right after we defeated Naraku. For a few weeks prior to the battle, no one had seen Kikyo and we assumed she was gone or dead. Inuyasha kept telling me he'd decided he would settle down with me and maybe be my mate. When the battle came, Kikyo showed up to kill Naraku. We defeated him but she was injured from his miasma. When he was defeated my powers were all unlocked and I offered to heal her. You left shortly before that. After she was healed, we returned to Kaede's village and I trained with Kaede. Miroku and Sango got engaged and Kikyo was helping out the villagers. A few weeks after we had been there I walked into the forest looking for some herbs and I found them together. They were going at it like dogs and as I turned to leave Inuyasha mated her. Right in front of me. He knew I was there, but I guess he didn't care. I left that day. I returned to the village and left a note for the rest of my friends, packed my things and left that day. I walked for days, not really caring where I was going. I helped to heal people in the villages I passed through and just kept going."

When she quieted she noticed that my anger had been building throughout her explanation. My beast was roaring inside me and my eyes were almost completely crimson.

 _ **Kill him, he hurt our mate! Kill him!**_

She lifted one hand and ran it through my hair, while the other caressed the markings on my face. Her ministrations soothed me and quieted my beast. She continued on softly, continuing to caress me.

"It didn't even take a full day for me to decide Inuyasha wasn't worthy of me. I knew then, that he'd been lying the entire time and that for as long as she was alive, he'd leave me to be with her, to search for her. After a few days I'd decided to rid myself of my feelings for him. He didn't deserve me and he still doesn't. He hurt me almost every chance he got. I knew I needed to keep going, find somewhere new to live, find someone new to love. I never went back. I have not seen him since the day I caught them together."

Her aura was steady. It washed over me and all I could smell from her was contentment.

 _She is content where she is now, standing here with me._

I nuzzled into her neck, a sign of submission. I lifted my lips to hers and kissed her slowly, with passion.

"You will never be my second choice. You are now, and will always be, my one and only." I said it with a grave tone. Her answering smile was brilliant.

 _She's happy here, with me. And he can never hurt my mate again._

"Would you go check on Rin? I'm going to stay out here and clear my head. As much as I'd like to just go in there and behead him, I'm sure little Rin would not like to see such things."

I nodded, though I was very hesitant to leave her side. With one last kiss, I walked off slowly to go find Rin.

* * *

Inuyasha stayed there, kneeling on the ground shaking with fury. He stayed there much longer then he'd needed to. He'd already regained his breath, but his thoughts, he could not gather those. His entire body was humming with rage and betrayal. He wondered how Kagome could betray him in such a way. How could she so thoroughly wound him. He thought that he must still love her, otherwise it wouldn't hurt as much as it did. After he quieted his thoughts, he realized that not only was he not alone in the room, the other person was talking to him.

"Yasha? Yasha are you well?" Her voice was monotone, soulless. He'd never wanted to compare the two women but seeing them together in the same room made that impossible.

Kagome has been more beautiful then he'd ever seen her. She carried herself proudly, like a woman. Her lithe body was supple and beautiful and her voice had tinkled like bells. Her eyes had changed to a beautiful gold and blue color that shocked him to his core. He knew they'd only changed due to her mating with his brother. Kikyo on the other hand had cold ivory skin and chocolate brown eyes. She didn't blush anymore and she didn't have all her soul back from Kagome, she was mostly just a shell, but it had taken him too damn long too figure it out. She never changed. And she never would, minus the magical pregnancy.

Without answering her he pushed up off the ground and followed the scent of his brother and Kagome, tracking them to his office. He burst in, noting they weren't there. He went to the window and what he saw in the gardens was a knife to his gut. She was standing in the center of the garden with her aura ripping around through the air furiously and she was screaming to the sky.

"HOW DARE HE JUDGE ME FOR WHO I CHOSE TO MATE WITH? HOW DARE HE BRING THAT BITCH INTO OUR HOME AND THEN CALL ME A **WHORE**? THAT STUPID CHEATING, LOWLIFE MUTT! He left me, and now he thinks he can say who I can and cannot love? How DARE he insinuate that he's better then you! You are _LEAGUES APART_! Mother fucker, I wish I could tear him LIMB FROM LIMB!"

Her voice was venomous and filled with pure fury. He could feel the hatred rolling off her in waves. The purity in the air hurt him even from this distance. It burned his skin. But he noticed that Sesshoumaru stood uninjured only a few feet away from her. He approached her and gathered her into his arms. It made Inuyasha furious. Made him see red. They began to kiss and he thought he might vomit. Sesshoumaru broke away from her and what he asked sent ice into Inuyasha's veins.

"What did he do to make you leave?" It was spoken quietly, like it escaped his mouth without his consent. Inuyasha was baffled that Sesshoumaru would even ask. Sesshoumaru never talked to anyone like that. He knew the demon didn't care about the answer, but every move he'd made with Kagome made it look like he did care about her. As she began to speak again, ice wedged its way into Inuyasha's heart.

"It was right after we defeated Naraku. For a few weeks prior to the battle, no one had seen Kikyo and we assumed she was gone or dead. Inuyasha kept telling me he'd decided he would settle down with me and maybe be my mate. When the battle came, Kikyo showed up to kill Naraku. We defeated him but she was injured from his miasma. When he was defeated my powers were all unlocked and I offered to heal her. You left shortly before that. After she was healed, we returned to Kaede's village and I trained with Kaede. Miroku and Sango got engaged and Kikyo was helping out the villagers. A few weeks after we had been there I walked into the forest looking for some herbs and I found them together. They were going at it like dogs and as I turned to leave Inuyasha mated her. Right in front of me. He knew I was there, but I guess he didn't care. I left that day. I returned to the village and left a note for the rest of my friends, packed my things and left that day. I walked for days, not really caring where I was going. I helped to heal people in the villages I passed through and just kept going."

Inuyasha _had_ realized that she was there but it hadn't quite registered and at the time he _didn't_ care. But as soon as his fangs had sunk into Kikyo's neck, he'd regretted it. He didn't taste the blood of his beloved, like he thought he would have. Pure light and grave soil had flowed into him and it had made him disgusted and angry. The purity had burned his mouth, and that was when he had realized that Kikyo didn't belong there anymore. She had been revived against her will and been made to live in a false body. He'd thought their love would overcome this hurdle, but the weight of his mistake had begun to wear him down in the following months. Only when they'd found a way to have a baby together, had he thought that they might be happy with the rest of their time together. But he'd been wrong.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt an angry yoki, equally as strong as Kagome's swirl up to him. It was pure fury, radiating from Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha knew that he was furious that he'd hurt Kagome, and furious that Sesshoumaru wasn't there to keep it from happening. To Inuyasha's fury, Kagome began to stroke Sesshoumaru's face and hair to calm him. And to Inuyasha's surprise, it worked. Sesshoumaru's anger faded and turned into affection that he could smell across the courtyard. And then Kagome spoke the words that truly crushed the last remnants of his soul.

"It didn't even take a full day for me to decide Inuyasha wasn't worthy of me. I knew then, that he'd been lying the entire time and that for as long as she was alive, he'd leave me to be with her, to search for her. After a few days I'd decided to rid myself of my feelings for him. He didn't deserve me and he still doesn't. He hurt me almost every chance he got. I knew I needed to keep going, find somewhere new to live, find someone new to love. I never went back. I have not seen him since the day I caught them together."

They embraced again and Inuyasha heard Sesshoumaru say something he never expected to hear from his brother's mouth, "You will never be my second choice. You are now, and will always be, my one and only."

She smiled sweetly at him and said, "Would you go check on Rin? I'm going to stay out here and clear my head. As much as I'd like to just go in there and behead him, I'm sure little Rin would not like to see such things."

Sesshoumaru hummed a yes and began stalking into the house. Inuyasha ducked away from the window and stood there with his jaw hanging to the floor. Rage was burning him inside out, his eye's were bleeding red and his heart was in shreds.

He heard her sultry, soft voice call out to him, "Inuyasha, you can stop hiding now. I know you're there."

He turned to the window and jumped down. He wouldn't let this go. Not until he had some god damn answers.

* * *

I'd realized Inuyasha was watching us when I watched Sesshoumaru walk away. There was a flash of red and silver in the window that we had exited earlier from Sesshoumaru's office.

After Sesshoumaru was gone I called out softly to him, "Inuyasha, you can stop hiding now. I know you're there."

I watched him leap from the window and stalk toward me. His eyes were red and he had bloody tears running down his face. His face was set in determination. I knew he wouldn't back down until I told him every last shred of truth about what happened between me and his brother, maybe not even then. More then likely it would send him into a jealous rage.

 _If he tries to hurt me I'll kill him. And if I don't, Sesshoumaru surely will._

"Explain. Explain everything." He snarled it at me. Blood was still running down his face from his eyes.

I called on my reiki and it caressed my skin, flowing softly around me in a gentle breeze. I straightened my spine and vowed I wouldn't let him cow me.

"You left me that day to be with her. You made that decision. When you made it, you cut me free from you, _Inuyasha_. That means I don't answer to you." I snarled his name and felt my anger rise, infusing with my aura.

"Why _him_? _Why would you go to him_?" His words were a plea. He was begging me to deny it, take it back, anything to ease his pain.

I scoffed at him. "I didn't. I didn't need anyone to _console me_ when I left you. It took me mere days to realize you never harbored the same amount of feelings for me, so I tossed my feelings out the window. I thought I loved you but now I see it was nothing more then childish infatuation. An _unrequited_ infatuation."

I hadn't meant to be so vicious but now that I didn't care if I hurt him or not, I didn't feel the need to coddle him.

 _He made his bed, now he shall lie in it._

"That's not true. It wasn't an infatuation. It was love. You loved me. And I loved you. I still do. I regret the choice I made every day."

His voice was angry and I could hear that he _thought_ it was the truth. But truth or no, I couldn't hold in my laughter. I burst out laughing and I couldn't contain it, couldn't hold it in anymore. This was the same cycle as before. He'd fuck up, run back, say he had feelings for me, I'd forgive and then repeat. But this time, there would be no forgiveness, because this time, I don't want him back.

"Oh Inuyasha. I don't love you. I don't think I ever truly did. What does your _pregnant corpse_ think about your feelings for me? Or have you already forgotten about her?"

He winced at my words but I continued anyway, my reiki steadily growing more intense.

"If Sesshoumaru had heard you say that, he would kill you. And I would let him. I came here accidently. I was going from village to village looking for a new home. I've been travelling non-stop for nearly six months. The day the storms blew in, I was walking past this castle and being the _kind lord_ he is, Sesshoumaru let me stay so I wouldn't freeze to death in the forest. Unexpectedly, we've grown close. I've only been here a handful of days and I already know him better then I ever knew you. He may not love me yet, but he may, some day. He's good to me. He takes care of me. He's made me his mate and I love him."

He stumbled toward me and stopped within arms reach. His face showed his agony and his eyes were still leaking bloody tears.

"You don't mean this! You don't want him!" He was grasping at straws, "Why, why would you do this to us?" As he was speaking he raised his hand to rest on my shoulder.

I felt it and gazed stonily at his hand on me. I whipped my hand out and made a whip out of my aura like Sesshoumaru does. I latched it around his ankle and tugged hard. He went crashing to the ground five feet away from me with a mild burn where my whip had been. My anger overwhelmed my senses and I took a menacing step toward him and snarled.

"Do not touch me. Ever again. Or I'll remove the next body part that dares to invade my space." I began to walk away from him, seething.

"And there is **_no us_** , and there _ **never will be**_ ", I threw over my shoulder at him venomously, on my way back into the house.

Angry and deep in my thoughts I opened the door, stormed in and walked right into a hard plane of muscle. A strong pair of arms went around me and as I looked up I saw the two golden eyes that made my world tilt on it's axis.

 _He'd been listening,_ I thought and worry speared into my heart.

* * *

Alright my lovelies! Here is chapter nine! I hope you enjoyed it, I had a blast writing it!

Do you think Sesshoumaru's going to be mad at Kagome? Will he kill Inuyasha or let him wallow in his misery? What will happen to Kikyo and her baby now that Inuyasha has realized his grave mistake? (Pun intended)

Find out in Chapter Ten my dears.

If you have any comments, concerns or advice, feel free to leave a review. If you have an idea to contribute or if there's something you're dying to see, leave me a review and I'll do what I can to incorporate it into the story.

 **Thank you to everyone who's been reading this story.**

 **Thank you most of all to the lovely folks who have been leaving me comments. You all make writing so much fun and I love that you're enjoying my story!**

 **Chapter ten should be out in a few days.**

 **Love,**

 **KJ**


	10. Chapter 10: The Effects of Mating

**Okay my dears. Here is chapter ten. At first, I struggled really hard writing this chapter. I had to throw it out and restart three times. Now, though, I love it. It's filled with drama and a third person view of Kikyo and an explanation about the pregnancy!**

 **Thank you to all the lovely people who left me such wonderful reviews. A few had idea's that I attempted to put into this chapter, and will be putting into future chapters. If you have questions, comments, or concerns please leave me a review and I will address it.**

 **If you have an idea you think I could incorporate, I'm always open to suggestion! Thank you to everyone who's reading still! As always I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Love, KJ**

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, THIS IS FOR MATURE ADULT AUDIENCES ONLY.**_ _You've been warned._

* * *

I'd sensed Inuyasha's seething aura outside with Kagome after I'd entered the house. She'd been overwhelming my thoughts so I hadn't noticed he'd been watching us until he he'd walked up to her. They'd been talking for some time when I'd realized it. Rage coursed through my veins when I saw him standing within arms reach of her. I stilled, watching them through the window.

 _She can handle this, she needs this. If he gets out of control I'm right here and can intervene._

I let the anger roll through my body as I listened to what they were saying.

Inuyasha had bloody tears running down his face and his eyes were full crimson now. He was angry and pleading with Kagome, "That's not true. It wasn't an infatuation. It was love. You loved me. And I loved you. I still do. I regret the choice I made every day."

I felt my anger multiply tenfold.

 _How dare he say he loves my mate, that lying little half breed! I will rip his throat out for speaking such lies! She doesn't love Inuyasha, she loves me!_

The thought that she loved me shook me to my core.

 _Does she love me?_

Kagome must have been realizing the same things I was because she began laughing hysterically in Inuyasha's face. I saw Inuyasha shake with fury at her laughter and a smirk grew over my face.

Her next words brought a smile to my face and made me nearly howl in triumph, "Oh Inuyasha. I don't love you. I don't think I ever truly did. What does your pregnant corpse think about your feelings for me? Or have you already forgotten about her?" Her voice was ice and I saw Inuyasha wince at her unexpected cruelty.

 _What a fiery wench, my mate is,_ I thought with pride as she continued tearing down his hopes.

"If Sesshoumaru had heard you say that, he would kill you. And I would let him. I came here accidentally. I was going from village to village looking for a new home. I've been traveling non-stop for nearly six months. The day the storms blew in, I was walking past this castle and being the _kind lord_ he is, Sesshoumaru let me stay so I wouldn't freeze to death in the forest. Unexpectedly, we've grown close. I've only been here a handful of days and I already know him better than I ever knew you. He may not love me yet, but he may, some day. He's good to me. He takes care of me. He's made me his mate and I love _him._ "

I stilled, listening to her profess her love for me to my half-brother. The breath was knocked from my body.

 _She loves me. She loves….me?_ Triumph simmered in my veins again along with pride and fear.

Fear isn't an emotion I feel often anymore, but hearing her call me kind and say she loves me made me fear that I wouldn't be able to live up to her praise, but I'd be damned if I didn't try. Inuyasha stumbled forward, his entire body shaking, and tears still running down his face he placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder while he spoke.

"You don't mean this! You don't want him! Why, why would you do this to us?" His voice was desperate.

Seeing him touch Kagome and my beast and I growling in unison, feeling ice sweep through my body at his touch, an effect of the mating mark.

 _ **No one touches our mate but us! NO ONE!**_

I was nearly out of the door to cut Inuyasha's head off when I saw Kagome's face and stopped in my tracks. She looked positively murderous and gazed at the offending hand like it was the lowest scum of the earth. Her power was unleashed and it coursed through the garden violently, Inuyasha was sure to be burnt by the purity of her aura, not that I minded. Her eyes were crimson again and she moved with a swiftness that I'd never seen a human accomplish. Her arm came out in the blink of an eye and she'd conjured a magenta whip of spiritual energy that was identical to my poison whip, minus the color and the poison. It crackled with power. In an instant she had it around Inuyasha's ankle and he was wrenched off the ground and thrown on his ass a few feet away from her. I could smell his burnt flesh from her whip. I stood in shock and watched her approach him, looking like a goddess of war. Pride washed through me.

Her voice was low and savage when she growled at him, "Do not touch me. Ever again. Or I'll remove the next body part that dares to invade my space." She began striding toward the door's I was standing behind.

Her crimson aura was still whisking around her violently and she spoke to the half demon over her shoulder, "And there is no us, and there never will be".

She wrenched open the door and walked right into me. I gathered her into my arms and stared down at her in awe. She was startled when she realized she'd run into something but she relaxed instantly when she found she was in my arms. She looked up into my eyes and I felt like I was swimming in her azure gaze. I could smell surprise and worry coming off her. She probably thought I was mad at her for talking to Inuyasha.

 _I'm not mad at her for talking to him. I'm furious that he approached her, and under my god damn roof! But she hadn't just handled the situation, she'd dealt with him like a true mate of a Lord. The mating made her more vicious than she was originally, adding a hint of cruelty to her already fiery and protective nature. And fuck, **I loved it.**_

The longer I stood there, inwardly doting on her, the more her anxiety continued to rise.

I placed my hand on her face and caressed her cheek, "Be calm, little one. I am not angry with you." I lowered my head to hers and gave her a slow kiss that turned passionate, our tongue's battling for dominance. When I broke the kiss I gathered her in my arms like a child and ran toward the eastern side of the house, headed for a room that only I used, no one else was permitted entry since my father had died. When we arrived I set her down and motioned for her to follow me inside. We entered the training room and her eyes lit up at what she was seeing. There was an entire wall of weapons of all different kinds and sizes. The room had black walls and high ceilings with rafters. I had trained in here for days at a time, but she was taking it in with fresh eyes. When she had finished surveying the room she walked up to me and looped her hands around my neck, staring up into my eyes.

"I know you were watching and that you have many things to say behind that mask of indifference. Tell me what you're thinking so I don't have to worry if you're angry or not."

I nodded, "I'm not angry with you. I'd like to remove his head for approaching you. You're mine and he should know better then to profess his love to the western Lord's mate."

"Are you going to kill him? I was quite angry with him, but I don't want his child to grow up without a father like I did. No child should have to go through that…", she trailed off and her eyes turned sad.

My voice was soft, "No, I won't kill him right now. I thought you dispensed of him _almost_ perfectly. You could have done more damage, but I thought you handled it aptly."

She laughed outright, thinking that I was joking. She stroked her hands through my hair and tried to speak around her laughter.

"Oh, the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru made a joke! Hell's frozen over and pigs are flying!" Her laughter tinkled around us and I couldn't find any anger toward her for being insolent.

"How did you do it? That was... incredible. When I noticed he was out there with you I was planning on beheading him myself. But I felt how angry you were", I tapped the mating mark on my neck and continued, "and I knew you could handle it on your own. I never imagined you'd be able to make a whip like mine, when did you learn that?"

Her eyes lit up at my praise, "Since I woke up this morning I've felt my power like a constant shadow. It's much stronger then it has ever been. I've watched you use your whip countless times and I figured since I have more power now, that I would be able to conjure one. I pictured what it would look and feel like and then it was there in my hand. That was the first time I've ever done it."

I stared at her in shock.

"Kagome… It took me a hundred years to master the whip, and you've just done it in _one day._ " Surprise lit her features and she noticed the look of surprise and pride on my face.

"Your power has grown to be at least ten times more dangerous since our mating yesterday."

She blushed at the mention of our evening.

"Is that what you've brought me here for, training?"

"No, I've brought you here because this room has the largest mirror in the house and I want you to see something, and we need to talk about the effects the mating has had on you. You probably haven't realized all the changes in yourself, and you're not done changing yet. Every time we couple our bond grows stronger and you'll continue grow in strength. I will likely be altered more toward what you need in a mate as well. I'll probably become a damn priest, giving candy to children and saving kittens."

She burst out laughing again and between the hysteria she gasped out, "Oh stop! Another joke, I can't handle it!"

I raised my eyebrow at her, amused, and ushered her to the far side of the room where a massive mirror stood. As she caught sight of herself her laughter ceased instantly and I heard her gasp in surprise. I led her a few feet away from it and stood behind her, trailing my fingers down her arms. I watched her taking herself in. Her legs were longer and firmly toned, her arms were slim but well muscled, her hands soft and fingers longer and she was a few inches taller. Her hips and ass were rounder, more shapely and perfect for childbearing. Her breasts were fuller and perfectly shaped. Her face was more lean and sharp. The most notable change, though, was her eyes. Where they had been a chocolate brown before, now they were a stunning dark sapphire blue with large flecks of gold scattered throughout. She gasped when she looked at them. I reached up to her hair and removed the pins and her locks fell past her waist, whereas yesterday her hair went only past her shoulder blades. The raven tresses were silky and softer than before and they were infused with her unique scent of roses and raspberries. The scent was positively mouthwatering and it made my cock harden and twitch.

"This morning I noticed you had small fangs, as well. They've receded for now, but they'll be back, probably permanently. You may get markings similar to mine. Also there has been some change in your personality. Maybe not a change but the mating has made some of your personal traits more pronounced."

I kept caressing her body while her gaze tracked the path my hands were traveling in the mirror. I began to explain it to her as she stared, her eyes were wide and surprised.

"You're instinctively loyal and you have a fierce need to protect those you care about. You probably noticed that when Inuyasha insulted me you went a bit over the top. You felt personally attacked by the mention of fowl things about your mate. These are all things that are ingrained into demons, especially of the canine variety, and now that we have shared blood and our auras are one, you will likely continue to grow more fierce and powerful by the day. Also I've noticed you're quite a bit more vicious now, and I'll admit, _I like it_." I was practically purring at her. She blushed under my praise.

I reached for the tie of her kimono and began to unfasten it slowly. She watched in the mirror with wide eyes as it opened and I slipped my hands inside and kneaded her breasts gently. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she dropped her head back onto my chest. I moved my hands to her shoulders and pushed the fabric away from her and it pooled on the floor at her feet. I ran my claws from her hips to her neck slowly, watching her shiver with need. I could smell her arousal permeating the air and I was sure she could smell mine as well. I threaded one of my hands through her hair and gently pulled her head to one side. I kissed down from the shell of her ear until I reached her collarbone and then trailed my lips back up until I reached my mark at the base of her throat. She moaned loudly when I licked it.

I began speaking softly into the soft, warm flesh of her throat, "This is my mark on you. Through it we can feel when the other has intense emotions. I will always be able to find you now and you me. If another man touches you I will be able to feel it, as if there was ice in my veins, and it will hurt me. If a woman touches me it will be the same for you. If one of us were to die, the other would follow shortly after, dying of a broken heart. That being said, now that we are mated, you will live as long as I do, we will never be parted until death. If we still have pups when one of us dies, the other will live only until the pups are raised into adulthood and then will follow the other to the grave. Now, you will never be alone."

After I finished speaking, I raised my lips from her neck to show her the mark, it was comprised of fang and teeth marks in the shape of a crescent moon and it was blue with an outline of silver. I began to run my hands down her body once again and pressed kisses against the base of her throat. She turned in my arms and my mouth crashed down to hers. Our kiss was aggressive and passionate and she was swaying on her feet. Her legs locked and I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up, gripping her beautiful, shapely ass, and she wrapped her legs around my waste. I lowered us to the floor and once she was sitting in my lap she began ripping my clothes off with impatient fervor. As she removed my clothing I began massaging and licking her perfectly rounded breasts. Her nipples had grown hard and they rubbed against my chest, driving me mad and making my cock strain in my trousers, trying to escape its confinement and begging to be inside her. With my tunic gone, her breasts were brushing against my bare skin and it drove my need to new heights. She began wrestling with my trousers, moans escaping her as I caressed and ravished her breasts with my mouth. When she couldn't remove my breeches the normal way she began tearing through them with her hands and claws.

 _Claws_ , I thought, dimly aware that our heated coupling had brought about another change in her so quickly.

 _Fuck, she's magnificent._

She tore through the last bits of the hated garment, turned to me and began to take my mouth with renewed intensity. She was sucking on my lower lip and pierced it slightly with one of her _fangs_. My blood entered our mouths and she moaned loudly, and I growled with pleasure. I moved one hand around her waist and the other to the apex of her thighs. I caressed her slowly, watching the effect of my touch overtake her. A flush spread from her cheeks to her chest and she moaned loudly into my mouth as I brushed her clit continuously and gently with the tip of my claw. She was filled with raging need and pulled herself up and over the head of my cock. I steadied it between us and she sank down onto me with a growl. I almost came immediately when she moaned so loud it bounced around the entire room. Her walls were gripping me tightly and she was squirming in my lap, begging me to thrust into her. She looked up into my eyes with her half lidded sapphires, fully impaled by me, and moaned my name.

"Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, more. Please, more", she growled softly, and she turned her head to the side baring me her neck, a clear sign of submission to her mate and alpha. It made heated arousal course through every inch of my body and my beast was howling in satisfaction. I growled and latched my mouth onto her throat, kissing and nibbling it, but not giving her what she wanted quite yet. I began to stroke in and out of her slowly, bringing myself almost all the way out of her before sheathing myself fully into her wet heat. Her walls clenched around me and I groaned into her neck.

"Kagome. _**You're mine!**_ Watch us, watch us there, in the mirror."

She moaned greedily and turned her head to see herself impaled on my length in the mirror. I continued thrusting into her, speeding up over time and moving my hand to the little hood that held all her pleasure. I caressed it and her moans grew louder. Her eyes slipped closed and I snarled at her to keep them open. She opened them slowly and watched us with hunger and lust in her gaze. I was racing toward the cusp of my release quickly and the feeling of her around me was making me insane with need, but there was something I needed to hear before I let her come. I impaled her hard onto my cock and held her in place so she was unable to gather the pleasure she so desperately wanted.

"Look at me, Kagome", her head snapped toward me and she moaned when she felt my cock twitch inside her. Her azure orbs stared into me making me warm everywhere.

"Did you mean it, did you mean what you said?" She looked at me, confused, through a lusty haze.

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" Her gaze widened, she'd probably forgot she'd said it at all.

"Yes, oh-" she moaned loudly against my mouth as I took hers in an aggressive kiss with a growl and my cock twitched again inside her. "Yes, _Sesshoumaru_ , I love you."

I nearly came inside her when she said it. I began pumping into her with alarming speed and ferocity and growled in her ear, "Say it again!"

"I love you, Sesshoumaru", she repeated it over and over again while I thrusted into her. She watched me plunging into her in the mirror and in a blinding flash we came together, fangs locked onto each others marks, moaning and growling into each others flesh. Her moans were damn near bringing down the house and I'm sure my growl could be heard miles away. As we were coming down from the ecstasy she was running her clawed fingers over my mark which sent shivers through my entire body. I rested my gaze on her flushed face then pressed a searing kiss to her lips. She sighed happily and raised her hands to caress the stripes on either side of my face.

"Can I ask a favor of you?" She asked tentatively.

"Anything, Kagome. Anything", I confessed sincerely.

"Would you consider bringing shippo into our home? I miss him dearly. He's like a child of mine and it's been painful to be apart from him. And I thought it might be nice for Rin to have someone to play with so she won't be alone as often. Jaken is hardly good company for her. He's always yelling and squawking at her." Her face was etched in worry, fearing my refusal and I felt a pang of tenderness sweep over me.

"Of course, we can gather him when the weather clears for a few days. If he agrees to come with us, I'm sure he'd be content to stay here, and maybe I can help to train him into a decent fighter."

She practically beamed at me. She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply.

"Oh, thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!" She was nearly weeping with happiness.

"As I said, anything for you, Kagome."

"Then may I request that we go bathe together? We haven't done that in days and it was so much fun last time", she winked at me and I smiled widely, remembering our accidental shared bath that had started this all.

Her face etched into shock, "Two jokes and a smile? My god, it's a miracle!" She giggled and I huffed in mock offense as I put on pants. I covered her in her kimono and gathered her into my arms, carrying a giggling Kagome away to the bathing room.

* * *

Kikyo had noticed the change in Inuyasha almost immediately. When he'd mated her and sunk his fangs into her he'd growled but it hadn't sounded like a growl of pleasure, more like a growl of anger and disappointment. She'd warned him that if they mated it wouldn't be the same as regular mating since she wasn't truly living, but he hadn't cared. He thought that their love would get them through anything. Since then he'd been distant. He'd only perked up when they'd heard about a jujutsu-i, or witch doctor, in the farthest corner of the west who was known to help many couples conceive miraculously when nothing else had worked.

Kikyo and Inuyasha had traveled for three months to get to him, and when they finally found him he had seemed reluctant to help them. He'd said that he could do it, but that it wouldn't be natural and he'd only agreed when he'd learned that Kikyo had been a very powerful and pure priestess in her previous life and that they'd been robbed of the chance of making a family and that is what brought them to him. He'd made her a potion from his sorcery and said that she should drink it before they coupled to allow for pregnancy. She'd asked him if it was possible to make it so their child was entirely human, since she still didn't want to birth a hanyou. This had hurt Inuyasha. He'd nearly gone into a rage when he realized that Kikyo still didn't accept him for who he was, half demon and all. The witch doctor had told them if they coupled during his period of time when he was a human the baby might be born a human, instead of a hanyou. They'd waited until the night of no-moon and did as the witch doctor had instructed. A few weeks later Inuyasha had heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time and he was ecstatic. It only took a few weeks after that for him to grow distant from her again. She hadn't figured out why he was being so odd, but she couldn't find room to question him. She was pregnant now, and their child came first.

They'd began traveling back toward their village, prepared for a long journey. They found themselves nearing Sesshoumaru's land and Inuyasha had begged Kikyo to go around, the long way, so that they could avoid his brother. Kikyo had stood her ground, mentioning that since she was pregnant now they had to find shelter and safety before the storms took over this land and that there was no place safer than in the Western Lord's castle. Inuyasha was furious that she thought he couldn't protect her, but he agreed to avoid a fight with her. They'd traveled for a day and a half through the storms at a snail's pace to reach Lord Sesshoumaru's castle and when they arrived, all hell had broken loose. Inuyasha had noted immediately upon arrival that Kagome's scent was covering nearly every inch of the castle that they'd seen so far, and when Sesshoumaru had greeted them, smelling of her, talking about his mate, and then Kagome came into the room afterward bearing his mating mark and clearly changed from their exchange of blood and aura's, Kikyo knew Inuyasha would explode into a rage.

Even though they never talked about Kagome, and even though Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo, she knew that Inuyasha thought of Kagome often and missed her dearly. It had angered her at first but she learned to ignore it, believing it would fade with time. Proving her correct, Inuyasha had exploded in a fit of rage upon learning of Kagome and Sesshoumaru being mated. He had insulted Sesshoumaru and been attacked for it. Kagome had talked him down from killing Inuyasha and they left the room. Kikyo had tried to soothe Inuyasha but he stared past her with crimson eyes. When his eyes refocused he brushed her away and ran after them.

Kikyo sat in stunned silence, watching Inuyasha chase down the woman he had once intended to mate, and fury rose in her chest. She got to her feet and followed slowly. She saw him enter a room and noted that he hadn't found them, but went to the window to watch Kagome and Sesshoumaru in the garden from the window. She went to the room next to it, an unused bed chamber, and gazed out of the window, watching the scene unfold before her. Kagome had been wielding extreme power and screaming to the sky. Kikyo had no doubt that Kagome's power now eclipsed her own and the thought made her furious. Kagome was screaming that Inuyasha was the scum of the earth and Sesshoumaru moved in to comfort her, surprising Kikyo with his tenderness. The two embraced and began talking of the reason Kagome had left the village. Kikyo remembered it well.

Sango and Miroku were in a fit of rage screaming at Inuyasha about making her leave. They were furious that he had so blatantly disregarded Kagome's feelings and broken her heart and that now she'd left them for good. They'd vowed to leave and find her once Sango had given birth and it was safe to travel with the infant. Shippo had lain on the ground and sobbed for hours, cursing a life of misery onto Inuyasha. All of them had glared at Kikyo and Inuyasha as if they had a disease they could spread to them. They'd ignored them until Kikyo and Inuyasha had left to find the witch doctor.

Bringing her attention back to the courtyard, Kikyo noticed that Sesshoumaru had left and Inuyasha was jumping out of the window to confront Kagome. She narrowed her eyes at the two and knew this was going no place good. At this point Kagome was strong enough, and angry enough to purify Inuyasha in an instant if she wanted to. Previously, Kikyo would not believe that Kagome could do such a thing, but seeing how suave, vicious and rude she'd been to Inuyasha earlier, Kikyo now thought that Kagome might be willing to kill Inuyasha. She focused on what they were saying, trying to move past the morbid thought of Kagome killing Inuyasha, her beloved.

She watched through all of their interaction and was stunned to see Kagome flip Inuyasha over so easily with her whip. She snarled at him that she didn't love him and that they'd never be together. One thought stuck into Kikyo's mind and wouldn't leave. It hurt her very soul and filled her with an amount of rage that she had never felt before. Inuyasha still loved Kagome, and he regretted mating Kikyo every single day. She'd heard it from his own mouth. Kikyo was furious and she felt that it was Inuyasha who was the traitorous harlot, not Kagome. She watched as Kagome strutted haughtily into the house and could feel Kagome's aura mix with Sesshoumaru's near the door. He'd been watching too, then. And he hadn't come out to kill Inuyasha. Kikyo thought that must mean he was very pleased with his mates reaction to the conversation. Kikyo, on the other hand, was heart broken.

She felt Sesshoumaru and Kagome leave and noticed that Inuyasha was still on his knees weeping in the garden. Kikyo walked down to the door and went out and over to Inuyasha.

"How dare you", she spat at him.

His head snapped up to her and she saw the bloody tears running from his red eyes.

"Kikyo…", he said, stunned. He hadn't realized she'd been watching them.

"How dare you disgrace me, our child and our bond? You truly are a cheating, lowlife, mutt!" She was screeching at him and he winced at her words.

"Don't leave me too, Kikyo, or I'll have nothing left." He sounded utterly defeated.

Kikyo was so angry, she didn't care. She had half a mind to purify him right here and now, almost wishing that Kagome had done it for her.

"Leave! Now! If I have to look at you for another minute I will purify you and raise this child myself!"

He stared at her, completely shocked that she'd make him leave. He knew immediately that she had heard him confessing his regret to Kagome about mating her. Kikyo stood staring at him with tears in her eyes, her hands resting on her pregnant belly.

Inuyasha stood and tried to step toward her, but she erected a barrier and it burned him when he collided with it. He took a few steps back and she turned her back on him.

"Don't come back for a while. I don't want to see your face right now. I need time to think of what is to be done with you."

"Kikyo…", he whispered reaching his hand toward the barrier, then thinking better of it.

"No! Just leave Inuyasha!" She shouted at him and made her way back into the house.

He turned, ran and leapt over the fence of the garden. He ran through the forest for hours and hours, until the night settled over him. He collapse miles and miles away from the house in the darkness, and he gave into his grief. He sobbed and screamed, because now, now he'd lost them both.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be out tomorrow. Leave a review if you have any ideas that could be incorporated into the story.**

 **Love, KJ.**


	11. Chapter 11: Expecting

As promised, here is chapter eleven! I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all the lovely reviews! If you have any questions, comments or concerns please leave a review or if you've got an idea you'd like me to incorporate feel free to let me know. Enjoy the chapter! Love KJ!

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, THIS IS FOR MATURE ADULT AUDIENCES ONLY!**

* * *

After our bath, Kagome and I dressed and went to find Rin, completely oblivious to the discussion Kikyo and Inuyasha had. We both knew Inuyasha had left, his aura and scent were nowhere to be found when we exited the bathing chamber.

 _When he comes back I will corner him and make sure he is absolutely crystal clear that he is to stay away from my mate._

My beast growled in agreement.

We made our way through the house and finally found Rin in the library. She was napping on a settee in a far corner of the library, under a large painting. I'd seen the painting hundreds of time's and had it moved here so that I wouldn't have to look at it anymore. It was originally hung in my office.

Kagome stared at the painting in wonder. There were five people portrayed there, my father, Inu No Taisho, my mother Inukimi, me, Inuyasha, and Inuyasha's mother Izayoi. My father stood in the middle, beaming with happiness. His hair was long and silver, pulled back into a single tail. His facial stripes were blue and there was only one on each side and his golden eyes danced with glee. He looked fierce, even in his jubilation. My mother stood tall and haughty, her moon showing stark against her pale forehead. I stood by my mother, a mask of cold indifference on my face, even as a child. I had only been a pup in this portrait. Inuyasha's mother was a beautiful human woman with long black hair and brown eyes. A content smile played on her lips. Her face was kind and she reminded me a bit of Kagome, though less beautiful. Inuyasha, as a pup, stood next to his mother, his face covered in an ear to ear smile.

Just looking at the portrait brought me to rage, and it had every time I'd looked at it. The anger that usually swept over me was lessened as I noticed that Kagome was staring at the portrait with a mixture of adoration and sadness. I could smell the empathy she was feeling so I reached out and set my hands on her shoulders and rested my chin on her head.

"What is bothering you?"

"You look so sad, and lonely. You have worn that mask of boredom ever since I've known you, and seeing it there, on you as a child, makes me wonder why you had to hide your feelings even when you were so young, and it makes me sad."

Affection swelled through me, that she cared how I was treated, even as a child.

"Would you like to know why?"

She nodded slightly and I stared at the portrait while I explained.

"When I was born, I could immediately sense the feelings of those around me. I knew my mother doted on me, and that my father was proud to have an heir worthy of inheriting and furthering our line, but there was no love between them and my father didn't feel love toward me. At first, I didn't understand it, and for a while I tried many things to earn his affection but each time he grew more irritated with me then the last. Eventually I realized that there wasn't supposed to be love between a father and a son, just respect and the willingness to follow orders. I began my training shortly after I started to walk. My father didn't train me himself, he had his generals and soldiers do it. And they were cruel. They beat me and I often missed meals due to my injuries. Whenever I showed affection, fear, or any emotion at all the training would get more difficult and my injuries would increase in severity. I learned quickly to hold everything inside and to follow orders to the letter. My father turned a blind eye to my injuries and my mother said they were necessary if I wanted to grow into a demon deserving the name of 'the killing perfection'. Neither of them cared, and neither of them stopped the soldiers from pushing me around. I became a deadly fighter very quickly. I was about fifty in this portrait, which is about seven or eight to you, but I was already nearly as deadly as most of my father soldiers."

Kagome was sniffling and I could smell the salt of her tears so I wrapped my arms around her waist and nuzzled into her neck and continued.

"When I was about 30 my father brought a human woman into our home and I could smell that she was with child, my fathers child. My mother was furious at first and went into a rage for days. My father being our leader and alpha told her to keep her silence or she'd be removed from the castle. Shortly after, Inuyasha was born and it confused and angered me. I could smell the love my father had for the woman and the babe and I was angry that he didn't ever show those emotions toward me or my mother."

I paused, hating the weakness I could hear in my own voice. Tears were streaming down Kagome's face and I could smell her despair. I wiped her cheeks and nuzzled into her neck before continuing.

"Shortly after he was born my father set up a household for them in a human village and arranged to have my mother and me sent to the sky kingdom. My mother had begun to be cruel in a more tactical way. Instead of openly challenging the human woman and my father, she started to be underhanded and buried threats and insults in back handed compliments. It angered my father so he removed us to separate households. He remained in the house of lords further west of here. He went to see Inuyasha and his mother often, and I saw him maybe once a year. Ice grew into my heart, I assumed that he didn't want me, didn't care for me and I knew it would be simpler to avoid it all. That's why I grew to hate humans so much. One had captivated my father and made him weak, made him love her, when he could never feel love for me or my mother. Shortly after this portrait was taken my father died, and Inuyasha's mother went soon after, being as they were mates. My mother never mated him because they felt no love for one another, they only bred to give him an heir with the best lineage. I didn't go after Inuyasha, to care for him. I hated him. He had something I never did, my fathers love and acceptance. And you know the rest."

I let my voice drift off and noticed that I sounded weak and angry. Worse then that, I sounded very vulnerable. I tried to close my feelings off and let the indifferent mask fall into place to hide my emotions from Kagome, but I couldn't.

She stepped out of my arms and sat on the settee next to Rin. She gathered her in her arms and caressed her hands through Rin's hair, crying softly the entire time. I sat next to her and rested my head on her shoulder, putting my arms around her waist.

"I can't imagine how painful it must have been to watch your father love someone else, but never you. I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru. No child deserves that." Her voice was filled with raw emotion and she sounded angry on my behalf.

My heart warmed, watching her interaction with Rin. She smelled of maternal love and she was brushing the hair away from Rin's face. I'd grown to love Rin as well over the years. She was the only person I cared about at all until Kagome had appeared on my doorstep, and seeing Kagome mother her sent waves of arousal through me. I knew that Kagome would be a good mother to our pups. The thought of pups sent alarm through me; they would be Hanyou. My alarm was erased when I realized half would be me and half would be Kagome.

 _Hanyou or not, if they took after her, I could love them._

This realization was practically an epiphany for me. She had changed me quite a lot in the short time we've been mated.

 _I never want my pups to be raised in a loveless household like I was._

"Whatever happened then, has only lead me to you, so I do not wish to change the past. Let's take Rin and move her to her chamber." I didn't want to look at the painting anymore.

"I can do it", she said gently, staring at Rin in open affection. She lifted the girl into her arms and motioned for me to lead the way. I watched as Rin curled into her arms happily and the young girl nearly purred at the show of affection. She carried the girl easily in her arms as she followed me through the corridors to Rin's room. When we entered Kagome took her to her bed and dressed her in a nightgown. She tucked her in and kissed her forehead and backed out quietly until she bumped into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and backed out of the room slowly, nuzzling into her neck at the same time.

When we were out in the hallway I turned her in my arms and looked into her beautiful blue eyes, "You're very good with her, the kitsune as well. You'll be a wonderful mother." She blushed from head to toe, at the idea of being a mother, or from my praise, I wasn't sure. I grabbed her hand and led her toward the dining room, remembering that she hadn't eaten since yesterday.

On our way there we saw Kikyo walking through the foyer toward us. We stopped and I noticed her eyes were rimmed red and the faint hint of salt was wafting into my nose.

 _She's been crying. Had she been listening to Inuyasha and Kagome's conversation?_

A small smile graced my face and I fought off a chuckle.

 _Serves him right._

She bowed upon our arrival and then raised her eyes to me.

"It seems Inuyasha has left, and I do not know the way to the chamber. Would you be so kind as to point me in the right direction, my Lord?"

Before I could answer Kagome released my hand and approached Kikyo, empathy lit up her face.

"Oh Kikyo, are you alright? I'm sure so much stress is not good for the baby."

Her gentleness took me off guard, she had been calling the dead priestess a bitch a few hours ago and now she's asking after her feelings and worrying about the unborn child.

 _Her maternal instinct must be kicking in more than usual after spending time with Rin._

Kikyo stiffened at Kagome's approach but didn't move away from her.

"I will be well after I rest, my lady. Do not worry over me. As for Inuyasha, I do not know when he will return, we had words."

 _Ah, so she had been listening as well._

Kagome looked guilty and grasped Kikyo's hand in hers.

"Oh Kikyo, I'm so sorry you overheard our conversation. No one should have to hear such things."

Kikyo's hands tightened in anger, clearly remembering what had been said between Kagome and Inuyasha, and her nails accidentally punctured Kagome's soft flesh. Kagome didn't even flinch, likely not having felt the cuts, as blood flowed down her arm.

The unusual smell that tainted her blood sent arousal and confusion through me. I moved toward Kagome and snatched her hands out of Kikyo's grasp. All my instincts were screaming at me to protect her. Kagome looked mildly alarmed at my actions but looked down, finally noticing the blood. I raised her hand to my mouth and lapped up the blood staining her ivory flesh. My saliva closed the wound but I knew immediately what the change of scent in her blood meant. I stepped closer to her, nearly on top of her, my beast howling with the need to protect her.

Kikyo stared at us with wide, shocked eyes and I could smell jealousy and contempt leaking out of her every pore.

Excitement and fear raged through my body and Kagome noticed it, not knowing the reason for my reaction. Nervous that I'd hurt the dead woman, she put a hand to my chest and gently pushed me back a few feet. Catching my bearings I called out for a servant and Miku, Kagome's personal maid, appeared before us.

"Take our guest to Inuyasha's chambers and make sure she has everything she needs."

I'd barely finished barking out the order when I snatched Kagome up into my arms and ran toward the dining room as fast as I could. When we entered I noticed we were alone and then turned to close and lock the door. Kagome's scent was ripe with surprise and curiosity.

"What's going on? Why did you usher Kikyo away like-", she broke off with a squeak as I cornered her against the door and took her mouth savagely.

I took her face between my hands roughly and pressed my body into hers. She relaxed in my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist. I broke our kiss and began trailing kisses down her throat in an excited and frenzied pace.

Kagome laughed, not sure what had sent me over the edge so quickly.

"What's going on Sesshoumaru? Since you saw my blood you've been acting very odd and your usual control has slipped entirely."

I rested my forehead on hers and tried to spit it out. Hope was raging through me like a wildfire and I couldn't control all of the emotions coursing through me.

"You're...you're…", I tried desperately to get it out but she became impatient and burst out in her confusion.

"I'm what? Is something wrong? Damn it, Sesshoumaru, just tell me!" She sounded exasperated and a bit amused.

I sighed deeply and let it out, "Kagome, you're pregnant."

* * *

I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. I was frozen in place but my mind was running a mile a minute. Sesshoumaru stared down at me tenderly, but I could smell his worry permeate the air as I continued to stare at him in shock.

 _I'm pregnant? Will it be a half demon, like Inuyasha? Will Sesshoumaru hate our child? Could he except it if we had a half demon child?_

His anxiety heightened and I could smell it, and he began to talk to fill the heavy silence.

"Say something, Kagome." There was fear in his features and I could smell it rolling of him.

"Could you love a hanyou? I saw how you hated Inuyasha and I don't think-", I broke off with a surprised squeak as his mouth crashed down to mine. His kiss was aggressive and I could feel the affection and need in it.

"The child will be yours. Half of it will come from you. It doesn't matter to me anymore if our child is human, hanyou, or full demon. As long as the child comes from you, that's all that matters."

Tears pricked at my eyes and I leaned into him fully, kissing him hard on the mouth. When we came up for breath I nuzzled into his neck. He sighed contentedly.

"Could we go get shippo tomorrow, if the weather clears? I'd like for him to adjust before the baby comes. We could fly, the cold doesn't bother me much anymore."

He nuzzled into me tenderly, taking in my scent which was apparently laced with pregnancy hormones, because he growled, pleased with my scent.

"Yes, but first, I'd like to take you on this table, in the bathing chambers, in our bedroom, in the library-", I cut him off, kissing him and laughing into his mouth.

"Insatiable monster", I reprimanded without heat, "It's been more than a day since I've last eaten. I believe that now that I'm with child, that should come first."

He nodded, reluctantly, and set me on my feet.

"I'll find the cook and have him send something out. Stay here and rest. I'll be back shortly."

He left the room quickly and I sat at the table, my thoughts running rampant through my head. I sat at the table in thought, until I heard a soft knock on the door. Rin entered, looking groggy and came to me. I picked her up and set her in my lap.

"Are you going to stay with us, Lady Kagome?"

"Yes, Rin. I'd love to stay with you. Sesshoumaru would like me to stay, would that be alright with you?"

"Oh, yes Lady Kagome! Will you be my new mama?"

Tears gathered in my eyes again and I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face into her hair.

"Would you like that?"

"Yes, I do not remember my mama. But you're very kind and you make Lord Sesshoumaru happy. Will you be my mama then?"

"Oh yes, Rin I'd love to be your new mama!" She began to weep and I cried as well, holding her in my arms.

I heard shuffling near the door and looked over to see Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway with a peculiar look on his face. Apparently he'd heard the entire conversation because many emotions were flitting across his face one by one and I was getting mixed signals from him. Relying on my new enhanced nose, I took in a deep breath and inhaled all the emotions rolling off him.

 _Love, affection, happiness, and primarily contentment. His scent carried a feeling of family, of pack affection._

I smiled at him affectionately and pushed my aura out to him; using it to caress him gently, then turned back to Rin.

"Do you remember Shippo, Rin?"

She nodded and I continued, "He's going to be apart of our family too, we're going to get him tomorrow, would you like that?"

She nodded again and a few servants entered the room to place food in front of us. Sesshoumaru took the seat next to us and watched us eat and chat, silently. The smell of his contentment washed over me during the entire meal and when we were finished I carried a slumbering Rin back to her room while Sesshoumaru followed, silently guarding us. We tucked her in again and as we exited he took me into his arms and kissed me passionately.

Exhaustion began to wear on me. It had been quite a day filled with drama and excitement at nearly every turn. My eyes started droop as he held me and he swept me up in his arms, and carried me to our bed chamber.

When we entered he set me on my feet and began to undress me slowly, letting his hands wander over my body and caress me. Once I was completely naked he stood behind me and caressed my body, enjoying the sight of my pale body basking in the moonlight. His fingers swept over my nipples and the feeling made me whimper with pleasure. He growled with need. His mouth began to nip and kiss my neck as one of his hands wandered down to the curls between my thighs. He began to stroke me and pleasure ran like fire through my veins from my toes to my head, and then settling in my sex. Moans were escaping my throat and I could feel his growls in the flesh of my neck.

"Do you want me, little one?"

"You know I do", I breathed out, "I know you can smell it."

He turned me in his arms and brought me to the bed. He laid me down and and my hair fanned out across the linens. His hands ran up and down my legs sending shivers through my entire body. He spread my legs and I let out a deep moan. He bent his head between my legs and began to lap his tongue against my entrance and my clit. My moans rose to the ceiling and I felt his growl of pleasure against my sex. He inserted two fingers into me and began stroking my clit with his tongue. Pleasure sky rocketed through me and my entire body shook with need. He began stroking me faster and more vigorously. In an instant it all became too intense and I breathed out his name as my pleasure over took me and I orgasmed. He growled into me and stroked me until my body stopped shaking.

When he lifted his head and removed his fingers I sat up and pressed him down into the bed and crawled over him. He had curiosity in his eyes and he didn't fight me as I reached for his cock and began stroking it. His eyes rolled back into his head and he let out a moan of pleasure. I tentatively leaned forward and kissed the head of his erection. His entire body convulsed violently and he growled and it was filled with need.

 _I think he likes that._

Lowering my mouth to him once again, I took his cock into my mouth and ran my tongue along the silky flesh. The taste of him was so arousing that it made me wet again instantly. I began to pump him at the base of his cock with my hand and I brought his member further into my mouth and to the back of my throat, them out again, applying pressure to the head with my tongue as i went. I continued sucking him, in and out until he let out a groan and moaned my name.

"Oh, fuck! Kagome!"

Hearing my name on his lips made arousal spike through me. He lifted me off him and rolled me under him.

"You're going to be the death of me woman", he growled against my lips as he steadied himself at my entrance.

With a grunt he pushed himself into me, slowly sheathing himself inside me with a moan on his lips. Feeling him filling me made me moan and my nipples hardened and my breasts became achy. I lifted his hand to my breast and he began to knead it and suckle it with his mouth as he thrusted into me agonizingly slow. He pulled himself out of me until only the tip remained, and then slowly entered me, inch by glorious inch.

Pleasure was pooling at my spine and as he took one of my nipples between his teeth, he thrusted into me once hard and fast. I came instantly, my walls gripped him tightly and I moaned his name loudly. He kept thrusting slowly through my climax. He reached for my waist and pulled me to the edge of the bed and flipped me onto my stomach gently. He stood between my legs and centered himself at my opening once more.

He entered me with a hard thrust and I whimpered with ecstacy. He groaned loudly and cursed under his breath, "Fuck, Kagome, you're so tight!"

He began to thrust fast and faster, pounding into me from behind and my moans bounced loudly through the room, accompanied by the the sound of our joining flesh. His thrusts were so deep I could feel his cock nudging my womb. He placed one hand between my thighs and the other on my breast. He began rubbing my nipple and stroking my clit, while he brought his head down to my mating mark and he began licking it. Pleasure began to rage through me once again and as it reached the crux he growled into my ear, "Come for me, Kagome." His voice was deep and pleasure filled and it sent me over the edge. His mouth latched onto my mark and sent more pleasure through me as he came inside me, spilling into me. I could feel the heat of him inside me and he kept nudging into me through my orgasm, making the intensity feel as though it would last forever.

When the pleasure abated and my body stopped trembling he picked me up and set me onto the bed and crawled up next to me, pulling me into his chest. Sleep began to overtake me and as I drifted off I could have sworn I had heard him speak.

"I love you, Kagome."

* * *

Shippo had been angry nearly every moment for six months. Inuyasha had driven Kagome away and in her sadness, she'd forgotten to take him with her. He missed her dearly, she was practically his mother. She'd spent years protecting him, looking after him and he loved her. He'd spent months training and practicing his magic and picking fights with lower level demons, trying to make himself strong enough to travel. His plan was to become strong and go out and find Kagome and join her. He'd be damned if he stayed here and waited for Inuyasha to return with Kikyo.

Whenever Shippo wasn't training, he was with Sango and Miroku. They took care of him and fed him and they all spent the evenings chatting and joking, avoiding the topic of the hanyou driving Kagome away. Miroku and Sango were planning to leave after their first child was born. She'd become pregnant shortly after the defeat of Naraku and was nearing her sixth month of pregnancy. She'd been happy to have shippo around, he made her laugh and sniffed out herbs for her to make into tea that would take her nausea away. Everyday, though, she thought about Kagome. They were nearly sisters, and they were best friends and it was painful for her to be away from her. She longed for the day they would be together again.

The snow had come nearly a week ago and the three of them were all gathering extra wood in the forest before the snow became too deep to travel for supplies. On the return trip they noticed that many of the villagers were standing near the shrine and all were whispering to one another while a couple talked to Kaede. As they neared the crowd, Sango recognized Kagome almost instantly, though she'd physically changed quite a lot. Sango dropped the firewood that had been in her hands, grabbed shippo by the collar of his shirt and sprinted toward Kagome. Once she stopped in front of the couple her heart lurched as it caught up with her eyes. Kagome looked very different, and stunningly beautiful, and she was standing next to Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord of the west, and _she was holding his hand_.

Shippo squealed with delight, "Kagome, mama!"

He lurched out of Sango's grasp and leapt into Kagome's open arms. She nuzzled the kit and whispered that she had missed him dearly into his ear. He was weeping openly with happiness and when he finally lifted his head he realize who she'd been standing with.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Why are you here, and why are you holding Kagome's hand?"

Kagome blushed deeply and Sango noticed. Sango rushed to Kagome and threw her arms around her. They held each other for a long moment, with the kitsune smashed between them, squealing with delight. After they released each other, Sango took her in all over again. Her entire body had changed and she looked like a goddess.

"Yes, Kagome, why _are_ you holding hands with Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome blushed again and Sesshoumaru just blinked down at her with his usual mask of indifference.

"I believe this is a conversation we could have in private. Kaede, would you mind terribly if we had a chat in your hut?"

"Not at all, Lady Kagome, I'd love if everyone would come by for a chat." She said this with a knowing smile on her face.

Kaede led the group to her hut and Miroku and Sango watched Sesshoumaru and Kagome interact. They were whispering and still holding hands and their heads were bent together. Kagome was practically glowing and Sango could see the adoration in Sesshoumaru's eyes and it confused the monk and slayer thoroughly. As they entered the hut Kaede took a seat and motioned for them to sit as well. Sesshoumaru sat and pulled Kagome down to sit between his legs and she held Shippo in her arms. Miroku and Sango shared a confused look and sat down next to them.

"First, I want to apologize for running out on you. I'm sure it hurt your feelings and I didn't mean to cause any pain for all of you", sadness was clear in her voice and when Sesshoumaru heard it he began running his hand up and down her arm. Sango had to hold back a surprised gasp and Miroku was staring at them with his jaw on the floor.

"I went traveling through villages and I was helping to exterminate demons and healing their sick. I made my way westward, assuming that Inuyasha would never travel into Sesshoumaru's lands. When the winter storms began to come in, Lord Sesshoumaru invited to stay and we've grown quite fond of each other. We are mates now."

She said the last sentence very hesitantly. She wasn't ashamed, but she was very nervous that they would judge and exile her. She looked around the room and saw everyone sitting in shocked silence. Miroku was the first to recover.

"Congratulations, Kagome. I'm glad you have found your happiness, you are happy, right?" Sesshoumaru growled a little at the clear insinuation of his question and Kagome swatted at his shoulder.

"Yes, dear monk. I am very happy! We've actually come back because I was hoping that Shippo would like to come and join our little family. Rin gets awfully bored by herself in that big-", she was cut off by Shippo squealing in delight.

"Yes, yes I'd love to come live with you. Can I lord Sesshoumaru, can I?" He was begging the Western Lord without shame and a small smile was present on Sesshoumaru's face.

He chuckled and spoke gently, "Yes, we've come all this way haven't we?"

The others stared at Kagome and Sesshoumaru for quite a while until they were all convinced that not only were they okay with the match, but that they fit quite well together. Miroku, in particular could see how the firey miko and the icy demon lord completed each other. She needed his cool calm demeanor and he needed her passion for life and love.

The group began to catch up and chat about all that had happened in Kagome's absence, except Sesshoumaru, who sat with Kagome between his legs and twirled a lock of her raven hair in his fingers while he listened to their conversation. Kagome had asked when Sango was due to have her baby and if they knew what gender it was. Sango said she'd be due at the beginning of spring and that they didn't know, though her belly was growing at an alarming rate. Sesshoumaru interrupted, shocking them all.

"That's because you're having twins. And they're both girls." They all stared at him in awe and even Kagome had turned around in his lap to stare at him with wide eyes.

"What", he asked confused at their reactions, "I can smell it."

Tears formed in Sango's eyes and Miroku looked mildly alarmed at the fact that he was about to have two girls.

Sango spoke out hesitantly, "Are they healthy?"

He sniffed the air and trained his eyes and ears on her abdomen, "Yes, quite healthy actually. They should be very strong when they're born."

They all looked between Sesshoumaru and Sango's baby bump and the room was silent. Sango was crying soft happy tears and Miroku was rubbing her shoulders. Kagome beamed at Sesshoumaru, and he realized that he'd done something right. Soon the conversation picked up again and they begun talking about the coming winter storms. As mid day approached Sesshoumaru announced that it was time to leave, otherwise they wouldn't be back before nightfall and he didn't want to leave Rin mostly unguarded at night. As they were exiting the hut, Sango approached Lord Sesshoumaru hesitantly. He could tell she wanted to ask him for something so he just stared at her and waited for her to spit it out.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I was wondering, do you have villages near your home?"

"Yes." He stated it simply, finally understanding what she was going to ask.

"Would you mind if we moved to one of those villages in spring? We no longer have a desire to stay in this village and we would like to stay close to Kagome."

He looked over to Kagome and she was staring at him with pleading eyes. He knew that this would make her happy, so he'd do it.

"You may move onto my lands. You can stay in our home until you've established a residence. If you'd like, the forest surrounding my home has no one living on it. You may establish a home there, if you like."

Kagome squealed happily and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and looked into her eyes.

"I told you Kagome. I'd do anything for you."

* * *

 **Okay dears, here is chapter eleven. I hope you enjoyed it, the drama will be picked up again in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you, everyone, for reading and thank you to all those wonderful folks who left me comments. If you have any questions, comments or concerns please leave a review or if you've got an idea you'd like me to incorporate feel free to let me know.**

 **Love, KJ.**


	12. Chapter 12: Taken

Enjoy chapter Twelve. Interesting developments within. Thank you for all the comments and thank you to everyone who's still reading.

Love, KJ.

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! THIS STORY IS FOR MATURE ADULT AUDIENCES ONLY!_**

* * *

When we arrived back to the estate, Shippo was asleep in my arms, and I was asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms. Sesshoumaru had put Shippo in Rin's room and carried me up to our chamber. When the morning sunlight began to filter into my eyelids I woke slowly and found two golden orbs staring down at me.

"We're home?" I asked groggily. He hummed and nodded at me, gathering me closer against his warm chest.

"Where's Shippo?" I blinked a few time's trying to get rid of my sleepiness and looked around the room for him.

"I left him with Rin last night. I'm certain that by now they're wide awake and terrorizing Jaken."

As if they knew we'd been speaking of them, three rapid footfalls were making their way up the hallway toward our bed room. Sesshoumaru pulled the sheet and furs up over me, trying to hide my body from the incoming tots. Squeals of delight and a loud, mortified squawking filled our ears from outside the door. I began giggling uncontrollably and Sesshoumaru had his eyes on the door with his eyebrows raised and ears at attention. When they finally burst in I collapsed face first into the futon, overcome with laughter. Rin and Shippo had managed to find flowers and had fashioned them into a crown and jammed it onto Jaken's head. What looked like smashed berries was slathered onto Jaken's face looking like he was wearing heavy red eye shadow and a risqué lipstick. I looked up to Sesshoumaru with tears in my eyes and saw he, too was struggling. His chest was moving in and out as if he were trying very hard to rein in his control and hold down his laughter. Upon seeing us, Rin and Shippo abandoned Jaken and ran full speed and leapt onto the bed face first. Rin rolled and popped up next to us as Shippo rolled onto me and sat on my back.

Jaken lay face down on the ground, panting heavily. It was obvious to us that in an attempt to flee, he had run throughout the entire house until he finally had managed to storm into the masters bed chamber as a last ditch effort to get the children to stop. To his profound relief, it had worked. The children began jumping up and down on the bed while I was lost to the hilarity of the entire situation. I looked to Sesshoumaru, concerned he'd be angry about the children's breach of his beloved privacy but I saw the happiness in his eyes and a very small smile curving his lips. His eyes were glued to Rin and I could smell the happiness rolling off him in waves.

Jaken got up off the floor, looking abused and dejected, mumbling under his breath about the 'nerve of these insolent children' and his eyes traced over Sesshoumaru and I naked but covered, still in bed. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he realized that he had inadvertently walked in on us and had invaded our privacy. He bowed deeply and began groveling at the foot of the bed, begging forgiveness and mercy of Lord Sesshoumaru, but he hadn't remembered that he was still covered in berries and wearing his flower crown. Laughter exploded out of me again, watching the little toad grovel while looking like a little doll was making my day. Sesshoumaru seemed to be enjoying it as well, he let out a chuckle that had Jaken in tears.

"Enough, Jaken. Children, go downstairs and eat, we will be down shortly. _Lady Jaken_ , feel free to clean yourself before we get downstairs." My laughter roared through the room again, along with Rin and Shippo's, at his unexpected joke and Jaken ran from the room with tears in his eyes.

Before Sesshoumaru had finished his sentence the children were squealing and laughing, chasing Jaken down the hallway at full speed. My laughter had started to die down at their departure and when the door closed Sesshoumaru burst out in a husky laughter that I'd never heard before. It was warm and husky and sounded curiously like a huffing dog, and it was marvelous. When he'd quieted again he looked down at me with his mesmerizing golden orbs.

"What would you like to do today? I was planning on training you, but with you being pupped and all, it will have to wait until next year. That being said, I'll have to leave soon, for at least a few days to patrol my borders. I'll have some guards brought here to protect you all while I'm gone. I only keep a few on hand to watch Rin, but we'll need many more now that we have you, the pup and Shippo as well."

I stared at him, realizing he was going to be highly over protective during the coming months and affection swelled in my chest.

 _He's doing this because my safety, and our baby's safety, matters to him._

I leaned up toward him and kissed his lips gently. "You're thoughtful. I know you try to hide it by claiming you're honor-bound and that it's just the honorable thing to do for your pack, but I know you care. Try as you might to hide it." I stated in a gently mocking tone.

He raised an eyebrow at me and he settled his face in mock offence as I laughed and extricated myself from his grasp and began to leave the bed to dress.

"Impertinent bitch", he said gently, and without heat as he slapped my ass as I passed by him. I giggled and flushed and began dressing. As I was nearly covered he came up behind me and slipped his hands to my breasts inside my kimono.

"Who said you could put clothes on? I don't remember saying you could", his voice was gently mocking and he began to nip at my neck.

"If you don't control yourself we'll miss breakfast and then Rin and Shippo will just be barging back in here in thirty minutes. And besides, we've had this discussion, food first, pleasure later", I said seductively while pushing my ass into his groin and hearing him growl into the flesh of my neck.

He smacked my ass again and growled as he stalked over to his wardrobe and began to dress. He put his clothes on aggressively, shoving his arms and legs in with more effort and huffing then was obviously necessary. I laughed at his agitation, usually he was not to be denied or refused; if he wanted something he took it. After I was fully clothed I strolled back up to him and kissed the moon on his forehead.

"Later, my love, we do have forever, you know." A small smile touched his lips at my words, and the irritation smoothed from his brow and gaze. His smiles, even when small, were few and far between and they were positively wonderful, and I cherished each and every one of them.

We trekked hand in hand down to the dining room and my eyes widened slightly and I double blinked when I saw Kikyo sitting at the table, as far away from the children as possible.

 _I'd forgotten she was here._

While Rin chattered animatedly at Shippo, he was glaring daggers at Kikyo and I had to stifle a laugh, knowing he was offended on my behalf. Trying to smooth over the kitsune's anger I walked over to him and plucked him out of his seat, took his place and settled him in my lap. The anger that I'd seen in him before, faded immediately and I turned to Kikyo and tried to bridge the gap between the members at the table.

"Good morning Kikyo, did you have a pleasant day yesterday?" The entire room stared at me like I'd grown a second head, probably wondering why in god's name I'd try to make small talk with her. The only one who didn't seem to notice, or care, was Rin. She sat still immersed in her food swinging her little legs back and forth and humming to herself. A smirk took over Sesshoumaru's face, while Shippo's mouth hung open in shock. I lifted a finger to his chin and closed his mouth, without even glancing down at him. Kikyo let out a chuckle, clearly understanding that I wasn't trying to harass her, just attempting to make polite breakfast conversation and smooth the tension.

"I had a very soothing day, My Lady. I walked through Lord Sesshoumaru's beautiful gardens and spent some time in the library." She kept her eyes on me and I felt like she was trying to say something to me with her eyes. I wasn't sure what she was trying to express but I'd been avoiding scenting her since that day I found out I was pregnant. Her grief and anger had mixed with her purity and the smell of graveyard soil and the smell was positively foul to my newly sensitive nose and was absolutely unbearable now that I was expecting. I didn't scent her now, figuring she'd tell me what was on her mind if she felt like it, and if she didn't, then what did it matter to me?

Shippo's voice interrupted my thoughts and I noticed his smell was filled with resentment and I could also hear the emotion in his voice. "When did you get here, Kikyo?"

I could see Kikyo bristle at his snide question and I pinched his backside sending a wave of disappointment in my aura to him. His ears drooped and pinned to his head, and Kikyo saw that and responded anyway, "A few days ago. Inuyasha and I were going to be caught in the storm and Kagome convinced Lord Sesshoumaru to let us stay here."

Shippo's next question was an obvious one, that I figured would upset Kikyo more, so I intercepted it with a quiet murmur into his ear, "He got angry when he found out about Lord Sesshoumaru and I. He left and we don't know when he'll be back. If you have more question's I will answer them, _later_."

My voice left no room for discussion and the kitsune caught on quick and turned back to chat with Rin, his ears lifting back up to their normal, happy position.

"I'm glad that you had a peaceful day. You should try the baths today, they're truly miraculous. They're one of my favorite things about the estate." She nodded at me and dropped her head back to her food. I looked at Rin and Shippo, who had finished eating and were practically vibrating with energy, ready to head out and start playing for the day.

 _Sledding, we should take them sledding today._

Looking at Sesshoumaru, I motioned my eyes toward the children and he sighed, knowing I wanted to spend the day with him. I could see the impatience in his eyes, he wanted me to himself today, but he nodded, knowing that I wanted to spend some time with Shippo after being apart so long. Unfortunately for him, today was for Shippo and Rin.

"Would you to like to go sledding today?" Four sets of eyes were on me and I began to explain how sledding works and the more I explained, the more rambunctious the two children became. Shippo was leaping up and down in my lap and Rin's entire body was shaking with excitement. Sesshoumaru was gazing at me tenderly and Kikyo was taking us in warily.

 _She's still jealous,_ I thought sadly. _Ironic how she's jealous of me and Sesshoumaru's relationship, when six months ago I was jealous of her and_ _Inuyasha's._

Rising from my seat and setting Shippo on the ground, I told the children to bundle up in something warm, and watched them sprint from the room. Sesshoumaru came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my midsection, carefully caressing my abdomen with his fingers. I looked over to Kikyo's sad face and I knew I couldn't leave her to wander the house alone today.

"Would you like to join us, Kikyo? Happy children always brighten my mood. And some fresh, crisp air might be good for you." She nodded toward me, rose and left, heading to find something warm to wear.

Sesshoumaru chuckled in my ear and his warm breath made me tingle all over. I melted back into his chest and sighed happily.

"I don't know why you're so kind to her. She doesn't deserve it. She's tried to kill you more then once, and considering the Inuyasha situation, I'm surprised you can still manage to not only tolerate, but be kind to her. Even little Shippo was struggling to be nice."

I laughed sadly, "I think she need kindness more then anyone else right now. I have everything I've ever wanted. What would I gain from being cruel to her when she's losing what she always dreamed of having?" My voice was sad and tender and he pressed his face into my hair, enjoying my scent.

"And you've tried to kill me more then once _too, my Lord_ , if I recall correctly. I've forgiven you." My voice was laced with sarcasm.

"You're the best being I've ever known." He said it tenderly, though, his voice sounded guilty at the memory of trying to take my life in the past. He grabbed my hand and led me to the front door where the children and Kikyo stood waiting for us.

The children were leaping from excitement and I realized that we didn't have a sled. I asked Sesshoumaru to find us a lightweight shield and he left and returned swiftly bringing with him a perfect sized smooth saucer. We took the children down to the sloped area that I'd met them at the first day on my journey through the forest. Kikyo wandered around, sticking close by, and picked winter herbs that she thought might be useful for pregnancy and Sesshoumaru stood behind me with his arms around me while I watched the children sled with happiness in my heart. We stayed out for a few hours then we all retreated back to the house for a warm lunch and hot baths. After our baths, which Shippo enjoyed immensely, we all sat in the library and I read a book to the children while Sesshoumaru played with my hair, and Kikyo read what looked to be a journal about herbs and poultices. There was a large fireplace that we had stationed ourselves in front of and within minutes Shippo and Rin had curled together and fallen asleep.

For the next few weeks, our day's continued as such, with us substituting sledding for playing in the garden or making snowmen. A week after we returned with Shippo, Sesshoumaru had to leave for 3 days to patrol his borders with some of his guards. When he left he had ten extra guards outside of the house patrolling and one at every entrance to the house. I had rolled my eyes at him and told him he'd gone overboard but he refused to back down when it came to all of our safety. He made the guards aware that we had to be accompanied when we wanted to go outside because after I'd been attacked in the gardens, he was taking no chances. I'd been furious. I stomped around the house glaring daggers at the guards the entire first day he was gone. By the second day I didn't care anymore about the guards, I just missed him. We hadn't been apart much at all since I'd come to live in the estate and I was finding that his silent presence was a large part of what made this house a home to me. During the second and third days I'd spent my time with Rin and Shippo and I watched as they tortured poor Jaken mercilessly. Shippo had begun to play his fox magic tricks on the toad when he and Rin had run out of ways to prank him. Jaken was always in fear of finding himself buried under a pile of Shippo's mushrooms or being burnt by his fox fire. He spent most of his time hiding from the little tyrants that wouldn't leave him be. I'd begun to realize that Jaken enjoyed being around the children, I could tell by the shimmer in his eye when he looked over them as they napped on the floor in the library each day, after I'd read to them.

When Sesshoumaru had returned, late into the night on the third day he'd gone and seen that Rin and Shippo were safe, then came to me. He'd kept me up nearly all night and damn near worshiped every inch of me. I slept almost until noon the following day, waking to find that he was in the library reading to the children in my stead. The sight of Rin asleep on Sesshoumaru's lap and Shippo lightly snoring at his feet had sent a pang of love through me and tears had threatened to run from my eyes. We spent all of our time together for nearly two months until Sesshoumaru got a report of a disturbance in a village not far from here being terrorized by ogres. He'd reluctantly agreed to aide the village since it was on his land, but I could tell he was angry that he'd had to leave us. He'd told me that soon he would be able to smell what the gender of our baby would be, and he was worried my scent would change while he was gone and that he'd miss it. The idea, though, of ogres raising trouble so close to our home, had sent him into a rage. He'd been absolutely furious that someone would threaten anyone on his land and that they had made it so close to the estate.

I watched him pace angrily in his office while I sat in his chair, waiting for him to speak.

"The _audacity_ of these creatures! Coming onto my land and threatening my people! I will bathe the earth in their blood and tear their limbs from their bodies! Fuck!"

A small smile crossed my face, _he's fiercely loyal to his lands and peoples. Though I'm sure its more that his pride that's hurting due to the fact that some weak, vile creatures dared cross him and think to get away with it._

I got out of his chair and approached him slowly, putting my arms around his neck. He stopped moving and threw his arms around my waist. He sighed deeply and pressed his forehead to mine.

I kissed him deeply then leaned back to look into his golden eyes, "Go. Avenge your people. Come back to me safely."

A small smile covered his lips and he kissed me again then whispered into my ear, "always."

He left shortly after and when I'd gone to find the children they were napping in the library and Kikyo was reading to them. Not wanting to hurt her feelings I backed away slowly and made my way to the gardens for a walk.

 _Inuyasha still hadn't come back and Kikyo is depressed. If reading to the children makes her feel better, I will allow it. She wants him to come back to her and she's already forgiven him for his transgressions, though he doesn't deserve it. She must have given him the impression that she was done with him, though, because I hadn't been able to scent or sense him since the night he'd left nearly three months ago._

As I entered the gardens I realized that the guards hadn't arrived yet and weren't stationed at the door. I didn't think much of it and began walking through along the paths at a leisurely pace, still deep in my thoughts. The snow drifted down slowly around me, like little crystals being pushed around by a breeze. The sun was high in the sky and made the snow shimmer beautifully and I took in the snow covered trees with glee. Winter was beautiful in this era. Christmas would be coming soon and I was bound and determined to start the tradition in my little makeshift family. My thoughts turned to my mother, grandfather and Sota and tears sprung to my eyes.

I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going and heard, far too late, rapid footsteps approaching my from behind. As I turned to see who it was, something struck me in the head hard and I fell to the ground, my vision fading to darkness.

* * *

Shippo had heard Kagome approach the library and wanted to be with her. He'd grown to accept Kikyo, knowing that Inuyasha had hurt her as well, not just his new mama, Kagome. He didn't like Kikyo very much, but he didn't hate her anymore, he just dealt with her as a constant, knowing she wouldn't be going anywhere until either Inuyasha came back, or it was safe for her to travel on her own. Shippo had been surprised that Kagome and Sesshoumaru didn't mind her being around, but he figured it was because Kagome felt bad that she, too, had been hurt by Inuyasha. As the little kitsune got up and wandered toward the garden, following Kagome, he thought about what it was going to be like to live in this great big house with his new 'family'. Sesshoumaru wasn't his father, but he had promised Shippo he'd teach him to fight. Shippo was looking forward to it, but he knew it would have to wait until the spring.

As he neared the back of the garden he saw that Kagome wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, she was staring off into space, thinking. Shippo watched with horror as a tall man, looking eerily similar to Hiten, the lightning demon who had killed his father. Shippo froze and watched the man approach Kagome quickly and hit her over the head with the hilt of his sword. He watched as she turned and fell to the ground, taken unaware by the trespasser. The man picked Kagome up and began to run and he was out of sight in an instant. Shippo wanted to scream, but knew if he was taken or killed that he'd never be able to tell anyone about what the man looked like and who had taken Kagome. He turned and sprinted into the house, heading straight for the library and through the doors. Kikyo shot up off the settee looking startled, noticing that tears were streaming down Shippo's face.

"He took her, he took Kagome! He was a thunder demon! Find a guard so I can tell him what the demon looked like! Hurry!" He was nearly screaming and crying, wanting to throw himself on the floor and weep, but kept his strength, knowing that Kagome needed him to be strong. When the guards burst into the room ten minutes later he'd told him exactly what the demon looked like and which direction they'd gone.

"You have to get Sesshoumaru, if he finds out she is missing and that you chose not to tell him, he'll cut all of your heads off", Kikyo said from the doorway. The captain of the guards, an Inu demon, nodded and hummed thoughtfully.

"I will go, I'm the fastest, he probably hasn't gone far and I should be able to find him quickly. In the mean time, guard the women, and the Kitsune and you three will go and search the gardens for his scent."

Shippo held it together until the gardens were searched and then he sat on the ground in the entryway, waiting for Sesshoumaru to come back, knowing he'd be furious that the kitsune had let his mate be taken. When Sesshoumaru arrived less then and hour after she'd been taken there was righteous fury in his eyes and he was radiating hatred. His powerful aura was making everyone uncomfortable and even his captain felt a shiver of fear from the greater demons mighty aura.

He entered the foyer shouting and throwing punches, "YOU LET HER GET TAKEN FROM ME? YOU LET THAT FUCKER GRAB HER AND RUN? WHO WOULD DARE STEAL WHAT'S MINE?" He'd punched out several of his own men and they were now lying on the ground, knocked out cold.

He seethed and was breathing jerkily, his aura whirled around him dangerously. The silver and green aura whipped out toward his men whenever they tried to get to close to him. He saw Shippo and Rin sitting in the entry way watching him and controlled his aura instantly, not wanting to hurt them by accident.

Seeing him, Shippo launched himself into Sesshoumaru's arm and began to weep openly.

"I knew you'd come to find her. I knew you needed to know what he looked like. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him-" Shippo stopped as he saw the murderous glare in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"You did well Shippo. Take me to exactly where it happened and tell me everything about the man."

Sesshoumaru ran to the garden and sniffed around. When he'd obtained the intruders scent he looked down at Shippo and nodded at him to begin.

"He was a thunder demon, he had long black hair that was in a braid. He was carrying a sword and he hit her in the head with it, he was wearing an all black kimono with red swirly things on the bottom and he ran very fast in that direction", Shippo pointed toward the back fence.

"Good work, Shippo, go inside. I will take care of this." Shippo had heard him growling furiously at the mention of her being attacked and he set Shippo down and conjured his cloud, flying up and into the sky.

Shippo watched as Sesshoumaru flew away, tears streaming down his face. Once he was out of sight, Shippo turned and trudged into the house, finding Rin and collapsing into her hug. Finally releasing all his emotions he sobbed into Rin's shoulder. The children sat in the library and wept until they fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

Fury raged through me uncontrollably. My vision was blurry and I couldn't see past my rage. I ran through the forest as fast as possible, using my nose to guide me.

 _The demon who took her smelt of fury and the scent was familiar, he wanted revenge. He must be related to the lightning demon she purified a few months ago._

I'd been with her nearly every moment since then and she'd never been alone for a moment until I left for the village that had been attacked, there had always been multiple guards following her if I wasn't there myself, until today. Today, I'd rushed off in such a hurry that there was a 15 minute window where she was unguarded, and apparently she'd taken that time to stroll _alone through the gardens_. My beast was roaring inside my, furious. He was screaming at me to find our mate and keep her safe.

 _When I get her back, I'm going to ring her little neck for being so stupid!_

As the scent that I'd picked up in the gardens got stronger I nearly howled, filled with white hot fury. I was headed into a known danger zone, just outside my border. It was a craggy landscape filled with many caves, hills and mountains that made it easy to sneak up behind someone or jump them in an ambush. Keeping my nose and ears on alert I dashed through the valley at a breakneck speed prepared to kill everything in sight. As his scent grew stronger, more demons scents began to waft into my nose. By my estimation, nearly five hundred demons were now converging on me. Either they worked with the lightning scum, or they chose the wrong demon to jump.

 _Either way, they would all die today._

I stopped and stood in the canyon, waiting for them to converge on me. When they didn't, I taunted them, "oh, you don't want to come out? Are you scared?"

I could smell their anger, furious at being taunted by me, but it was laced with fear as well. I was known far and wide for being the most vicious and cruel killer currently living and demons still knew it was best to fear me. Apparently, these demons were either too stupid to know, or brazen enough not to care. As I stood there, nearly five hundred demons, maybe more, began to crawl out of every cave and crevice I could see. Fury was written on some of their faces and amusement on others. They began to circle me and I knew an attack would happen soon. A wicked smile crossed my face, welcoming the advancement. A demon flitted out of the crowd and lurched toward me, its mighty jaws reaching for my head. At the last moment I leapt into the air and transformed into my full dog demon form and crushed him in my jaws. I howled to the sky and then snarled viciously at the demons. They began to attack me one by one and I shredded them with my claws and ripped their heads from their bodies with my fangs. Their blood flowed down my silver fur from my mouth and my paws were stained with their blood. I tore through them one after another until I was standing in a garden of corpses, blood flowing down the valley like a river. I howled as loud as possible, hoping that Kagome could hear it.

Staying in my demon form, I sniffed out the demons scent again and began to track him. The scent led me to the entrance of a cave and I could smell her scent mixed with the demons, emanating from within. Her scent had changed again and I couldn't tell what had caused it, but fear gripped my heart when I thought about our child. She'd just barely begun to show outward signs of pregnancy and I prayed to every god that the demon didn't have a good sense of smell and that it hadn't been able to see the small rounded curve of her stomach from the baby. I transformed back into my regular body and ran through the cave as fast as possible, scenting the air as I went. An odd smell of purity mixed with poison filled my nostrils and it stopped my heart.

 _This purity was how she smelled before she was pregnant... does that mean she's lost our baby? Was the demon trying to kill her with poison?_

My fury multiplied tenfold and I fought of the urge to roar into the cave, knowing that if I could use the element of surprise I would have a better chance of getting her back safely. My vision was still crimson and every inch of my body was shaking with rage as I followed the scents into an open cavern that was lit with torches. The cavern was covered in stalactites and stalagmites that dripped water down to the rocky floor below. I could hear running water and knew at the back of the cavern there was an underground spring. My eyes swept over the area rapidly, searching for my mate. What I saw made me freeze as fear, confusion and pride swelled through me simultaneously.

Kagome was in the middle of the cavern floating ten feet in the air. She was still unconscious, but somehow she was inside of a circular barrier and the barrier _was green_. It was the exact same color as my poison whip. As I stared I saw the thunder demon reach out to the sphere and touch its surface, only to snatch his hand back rapidly. Looking at his injury I could see that his skin was being eaten by an acidic poison that was coming from the barrier.

 _A poisonous barrier? How could she create a barrier that strong and deadly while unconscious?_

As soon as that thought ricocheted through my mind I realized that it _wasn't her creating the barrier._ It was our child. I trained my eyes on her stomach and saw that there was a magenta and green light glowing from her abdomen and the smell I had originally thought meant that she'd lost the baby, _was the baby._

 _When Kagome had become unconscious our pup must have felt the danger she was in and erected a barrier to protect them both._ Pride rocketed through me again and relief swelled in my heart when I realized that she and the baby were safe inside the barrier. I saw the demon move toward them again, his lightning spear outstretched in his hand, aimed at them, and burst into action once more. In a few seconds I was standing in front of him with his staff intercepted by my hand. I snatched it out of his grip and brought it over my knee and it snapped in half with a resounding clap of thunder that echoed through the cavern and shook the entire area. I glared at him and fury leaked into every corner of my consciousness as I stared into the eyes of the man that dared to steal from me.

A smile stretched across his face as he realized who I was, "Ah, it seems I've miscalculated your abilities. You finished with the ogres far quicker then I had planned for. But her", he pointed at Kagome, "Her I've underestimated most of all. Look at her. She's so powerful that my mind can barely grasp it. She's _not even conscious_ and I can't get within five feet of her. When I'd heard this little Miko killed my brother I figured she would be strong. But when I went to take her, she didn't even realize I was there until it was too late. She couldn't be very strong, is what I thought while I brought her back here. But the very moment I released my aura this barrier went up and hasn't come down since. Odd isn't it?" He sounded positively cheery and it made me want to rip the smile off his face with my bare hands. I stepped up to him and grasped his throat in my hands and squeezed tightly, giving in to my rage.

"Who are you?" I snarled at him through gritted teeth.

"I am Raiden. She killed my brother, Akiro. And who are you? I knew she was staying at your estate and that you were mates but I haven't been able to figure out who you are. You've kept her guarded well enough, took me forever to get her alone."

Rage coursed through me again and I squeezed harder, tempted to snap his neck.

"I am Sesshoumaru Lord of the West and Prince of the Inu tribe, son of the great Inu No Taisho, and you have _stolen my mate_."

The mans eyes widened and his smile finally fell from his face.

"Well fuck me! If I'd have known that I'd have just left the bitch alone. My goodness, stealing the mate of the great Lord Sesshoumaru, what a mess I've made. But I can't very well just let you kill me, so I guess I'll just have to fight my way out of this!" As he was chattering at me he sounded oddly relaxed, though I was sure I was crushing his windpipe, he was acting as if I'd caught him stealing a cookie instead of stealing my mate. At the last words of his statement, though, his eyes narrowed at me dangerously and he lifted a hand to my chest.

Lightning shot through his palm and into my chest and the searing pain I felt caused me too loosen my grip on Raiden. My insides felt like they'd been burnt to a crisp and my brain felt like someone had stirred it vigorously with a spoon. He wiggled free and took a few steps back and leveled his palms at me. He lurched at me and nearly placed his palm on my neck when a bright green barrier shot out toward me and enveloped me, burning the mans hand and arm. I watched as the flesh started to melt off the bone and the demon looked up at Kagome floating in the orb of green light with awe in his gaze. I used his distraction against him and lunged at him with my claws outstretched, which proved to be a mistake. The barrier retracted to Kagome and I saw it shimmer out of the corner of my eye, losing strength. When I tackled him he brought both of his hands to my chest and let lightning loose through me and it made my body twitch and jerk in pain. I released him and backed a few feet away and conjured my poison whip. I'd avoided doing it until now so that he wouldn't see the resemblance in the color of the barrier and my whip. But keeping my distance was the only option unless I wanted this demon to fry me alive.

To my horror his eyes widened in recognition and his head snapped back and forth between the green barrier and my whip multiple times.

He whispered in shock, "It's not her creating the barrier is it? It's your pup? My god, what kind of insanely powerful creatures are you?" He took a step back from us in fear, at the realization that to create a child with perfectly mixed powers from both parents was extremely rare and resulted in exceedingly strong and dangerous offspring. When he tried to take another step backward I snapped my wrist forward and looped the whip around his ankle and wrenched him off his feet.

"You will pay for trying to take what is mine!" I snarled at him, half insane with fury. He slammed to the ground and I lashed out with my whip again, quickly beheading the demon. I nudged him with my foot a few times to make sure he was well and truly dead before sprinting over to where Kagome was still suspended in the air.

I growled softly at the pup, knowing it could hear me, "Bring your mother down this instant."

She began to descend and as the edge of the barrier brushed against me, it dissipated and she fell into my arms. At the impact of landing in my arms Kagome groaned and began to blink open her eyes. Her gaze was confused and unfocused when she trained it on me.

"What happened, where are we?"

I stared at her, not knowing how to fully explain the extent of our pups powers.

"Remember the thunder demon you purified a few months ago?" She nodded to me absently.

"Apparently that was his brother", I pointed to the headless body some twenty feet away from us.

Her aura swelled up around us and it was crimson, belaying her fury.

"He tried to take you, and I believe he was planning to kill you but he found resistance in an... unexpected form."

"What do you mean? I was unconscious, what was keeping him from killing me before you got here?" Her voice was confused and I knew she was agitated at having been kidnapped by the brother of the man who'd threatened to kill her and take Rin.

"Apparently, our child stopped him from hurting you."

She stared at me, dumbfounded, and I knew she didn't have a clue about what I was referring to.

"When I got here you were in a green barrier. The same color as my whip. And when the man touched it his skin began to melt away as if the barrier was made of poison and purity combined. When the man tried to hit me with lightning and a barrier formed around me, stopping his advance. After I had killed him you were lowered to the ground and when the barrier approached me it dissipated."

"Our baby can create pure and poisonous barriers _and_ project them out to other people simultaneously?"

I was struggling to understand it myself, but had seen it with my own eyes so my only answer was, "Yes."

"But... but I'm only about three months pregnant! How on earth could our baby be that strong already?"

"Honestly, Kagome, I have no idea. I've never even heard of a priestess of your strength mating with a greater demon of my strength. I don't think it's ever happened before."

"Oh gods, this child's going to be a hellion isn't it?" She chuckled and rested her head against my chest. "Take me home, this little monster has worn me out and I need a good meal and a bath.

"Fine, but after that we're going to have a very long talk about your safety." I said, letting my irritation leak into my voice so she knew I was serious. Regardless, she chuckled at me and kissed my chin.

* * *

 **Alright everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one should be out tomorrow and it will have lots of lemon. If you have any questions comments or concerns feel free to leave a review. If you have any ideas you think I can incorporate into the story, feel free to leave a review. In the next chapter Inuyasha will return to the castle!**

 **Love, KJ**


	13. Chapter 13: Hearing them first

Chapter 13 everyone! I hope you enjoy.

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! THIS STORY IS FOR MATURE ADULT AUDIENCES ONLY!**_

* * *

Apparently what he meant by 'have a long discussion about my safety' was him ranting and yelling at me about how foolish it is to go off on my own at anytime, especially while pregnant with his heir. He wasn't even marginally mollified when I stated that I would always be kept safe due to our baby, who could apparently feel the change in someone's aura and protect me when it deemed I was in danger. He had nearly blown a gasket when I said it. He hadn't spoken in minutes. We were in his office and I was sitting behind his desk while he was pacing. I could smell his fury and his aura was pulsing around us violently. The entire second floor had been abandoned by the staff, including his guards, Rin and Shippo. All the demons had fled and maintained a 50 foot distance since we'd gotten back, his aura was raging and anyone who got too close could be incinerated by his wrath. He was truly the killing perfection, and though I'd gotten used to his hidden tender nature around me, it was evident that he'd be riled up like this for quite some time. We'd already been at at this for an hour. After a tear filled reunion between Shippo, Rin and I, Sesshoumaru had grabbed me and brought me up here and commenced this torture.

I sighed loudly and flicked my wrist, looping my aura around one of his ankles to get his attention, stopping him in his tracks. His pacing was making me nauseous. He turned toward me and snarled quietly. When he could smell my upset stomach his snarl subsided. He stood rooted to the spot and glared daggers at me.

"Just continue, Sesshoumaru, I'm listening."

"How could you put yourself and our child at risk? Don't you realize how important you are, as my mate? Any and all of my enemies want to get their hands on you, if only to exact revenge. And I assure you, Kagome, I've got plenty of enemies. Even walking alone through the gardens, while I'm not here, is dangerous! If I had been here I would have noticed the moment he'd stepped foot on this land. But because I was not, and you disregarded my warnings about your safety, you were nearly killed! For the _second time!_ " He hissed out at me from between clenched teeth. He took a deep breath and was about to continue when realization dawned on me.

 _He feels guilty. He thinks it's his fault that I was taken, because he left me here alone._

"Oh!" I gasped out while I jumped out of my seat, rounded the desk and threw my arms around his neck. His entire body stiffened when I threw my arms around him. His arms wrapped around my waist slowly and I noticed his chest was still heaving. When he stood there, not speaking and still angry, I couldn't take it anymore. I swallowed my pride.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. I didn't realize it would be so dangerous, if I had I wouldn't have gone out alone. I won't go out alone anymore, even though I don't like it. I don't like being shackled to a guard. When I'm with you, I'm always safe, so I never thought I would come to harm, even with you gone. I enjoy my freedom to go where I want, when I want. And you know I don't like being told what to do. But if it will make you happy, then I will be sure to not go anywhere without a guard."

His breathing hadn't slowed and his arms had tightened around me.

"You can't put yourself in danger like that, Kagome! You are carrying my pup and you're too important to me!" He snarled it at me, into the flesh of my neck, but I could feel the worry that was nearly consuming him. I pulled my head back to look at him and his golden eyes were brimming with emotions that he clearly didn't understand or know how to control.

I reached up to his face with one of my hands and caressed the stripe that rested there. The stripes that were usually thin beautiful lines, now were jagged and pointed, betraying the depth of his lack of control. I leaned up to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, not expecting his answering intensity. A deep growl rose from his throat and his arms tightened around me again as his mouth began feasting on mine. His hands went into my hair and he gripped it in fistfuls. He yanked my head back gently and growled against my throat as he began licking and nipping the soft skin at the top of my shoulder. I moaned and he brought his mouth back to mine, attempting to consume the sound of my pleasure.

"I could have lost you", he growled angrily into my mouth between kisses. With one hand in my hair, he brought the other to my face to caress it. He backed me up until I was sitting on top of his desk. He moved one hand to the front of my kimono and began untying it while he feasted on my mouth. He nibbled on my bottom lip and slit it open with one of his fangs. A loud moan rang through the air from both of us as my blood filled our mouths. Hearing his delight at the taste of my blood, I brought a clawed hand up to my shoulder and sliced a small thin line into my flesh. The blood flowed out slowly and his eyes started to turn crimson. He let out a low moan and lowered his mouth to my shoulder and began lapping at the blood as he found his way inside my kimono and started to run his hand from my knee to my sex. I moaned, the feeling of his hands and mouth sending waves of pleasure to pool at the base of my spine. He began stroking my center as his mouth latched fully onto my shoulder and his tongue danced on my flesh. His growl reverberated through the flesh of my shoulder and his hands began to knead my breasts. They felt heavy and achy and his touch was giving me intense relief that made a growl rise in my throat. His eyes flitted to mine and he growled back at me. Somehow I understood exactly what he was asking of me: _do it again._

He moved his mouth to the other side of my neck and grazed our mating mark with his tongue and fangs and caressed both nipples with his claws sending pleasure filled agony through my body that caused another growl to escape my throat. I could feel his cock harden against my thigh and a shutter racked his body at the sound. He growled back at me and pulled my kimono all the way off and bared me to him. I reached my hands for his clothing but he ripped his own haori off before I could get to it. He didn't even wait to get his hakama all the way down before spreading my legs and pushing his cock inside me. I groaned and a growl was torn out of my throat by the feeling of him filling me. He snarled with pleasure. His hands went to my hips and his claws dug into my flesh as he ravished me with his mouth and began thrusting into me slowly. His growls and groans filled the room accompanied by my moans.

He started to pace us torturously slow, bringing himself nearly all the way out except for the head and then slowly sliding back into me. The angle from his thrusts made him brush into my clit during every thrust and it sent a zing of pleasure through me each time. He was slowly building me up and when he felt me tighten around him he started thrusting faster until I exploded around him with a loud moan. He growled into my mouth and continued thrusting through my orgasm. Once I'd stopped shaking he slowed down and began his agonizingly slow tempo all over again. He laid me down across the desk and moved his hands to my breasts while thrusting into me slowly. The stripes on his face started to get jagged and his eyes were crimson. He was close and he was bringing me to another climax. He brought his hand to my clit and stroked it in time with his quickening thrusts. The sensations began to overwhelm me and another pleasure filled growl was wrenched from my throat. Hearing it, he thrusted harder into me until we both came in ecstacy, panting, moaning and growling.

Gathering me in his arms and throwing my kimono overtop of me he began walking me to our room. When we got to our room he settled me down onto the bed and crawled in behind me. He wrapped me into his arms and placed his hand on my ever growing stomach. He settled his chin on top of my head and held me close to his chest.

"I won't let anyone take you from me again." His voice was soft but I could hear the pain in it.

"I know", I said softly, turning onto my back to look into his eyes. They were blank and his face was masked. I could tell he was trying to push the emotions from his head and maintain control.

"You're mine." It was growled softly and it sounded nearly feral. I smiled softly up into his eyes and leaned up to kiss him. Laying back I closed my eyes and drifted of to sleep to the sounds of his deep and even breathing.

* * *

Early in the morning before the sun was up entirely, an unknown scent began to filter into my nostrils and a few odd, rhythmic noises were pestering my ears. Irritated to be woken so early, I growled a bit and sent out a searching aura, making sure no one had entered our chamber. The only auras in the room was my own and a particularly strong one coming from Kagome. Ever since the beginning of her pregnancy her aura had been growing daily. Mollified, I tried to sink back into slumber but the light drumming sounds were making my ears twitch. I raised my head and opened my eyes, searching the room for the cause of the noise. When I'd lifted my head the beating quieted and I couldn't find the source in the room. As I put my head back down the noise grew louder again. Turning to see what I was laying on I realized I had fallen asleep with my head resting on Kagome's stomach. My body froze and I looked up to her peaceful face, then down to her abdomen. Slowly lowering my ear down to her rounded belly, the beating noise grew louder.

Carefully resting my head on her stomach again I focused my ears on her body. My heart began to beat rapidly in my chest, crashing against my ribs as I realized what I was hearing. Not one heartbeat, but two. Shifting my head so my nose was buried against her naked flesh, I inhaled slowly, trying to take in every bit of her scent. Her scent was nearly the same, a rose scent mixed with berries. Her scent now carried a hint of fresh rain. Under that were two scents mingling together that were earthy and smelled like fresh grass and forest trees. It was strikingly similar to my own scent. Trying to narrow down the possibilities of what these scents could mean, I realized with a startled jolt that it meant that our babies, _plural_ , were boys. My heart picked up even more and it was nearly painful and my breathing turned deep and ragged.

 _Holy fuck, we're having twins. Not just twins, twin boys. Holy shit. I've got two heirs. Will she be excited? Will they be like me, or like her? Will they be strong? Will they be hanyous like Inuyasha or Naraku?_

I shivered at the thought. No, Kagome would raise these children far better then those two had been raised. I stared between her and the babies for hours until the sun was up with a huge smile on my face, which was more then unusual for me. Every few minutes I'd lower my head and listen to their fast beating hearts. I'd attempted to smell out their auras, trying to figure out if they were more human then demon, just to satisfy my curiosity. The stubborn little pups kept their auras combined with their mother's, keeping the extent of their powers hidden away.

 _Stubborn little pups, just like your mother._

When it was well into the morning I heard Kagome's heart rate pick up and felt her stir beneath me. I looked up at her face and watched as she slowly opened her sleep filled eyes. She looked around the room before her sapphire eyes settled on me and a smile grew on her face. She lifted a hand and brought it to my hair and ran her fingers through my silver tresses slowly. It felt so good a purr escaped my throat before I could stop it. She giggled at me and then her eyes took in my position and the smile on my face.

"What are you doing down there? You look like a kid on Christmas morning." She asked with curiosity dripping from each word.

"I've been listening. To you and to our-", I was cut off by Shippo bursting into the room with tears running down his face. Anger was set into his features and he was nearly shaking with rage.

"He's back! He's back! He came in this morning looking feral! He was growling and stomped off toward Kikyo's room. He looks like he hasn't slept or eaten in days!" Once Shippo had gotten it all out, Kagome picked him up and tucked him under her chin and started petting the ears on his head. She looked a little concerned and I could tell she was worried he'd do something to hurt Kikyo.

"Insolent whelp, coming into my home and throwing a tantrum. Wait until he finds out you're pregnant, _that's_ sure to set him off again." I growled crawling out of bed and stalking toward my clothes. Shippo squeaked at seeing me naked and Kagome laughed and covered the Kitsune's eyes. I pulled on my usual hakamas and haori and began to stalk out of the room when her voice stopped me.

"Sesshoumaru."

I turned and grunted at her, letting her know I was listening.

"Try not to kill him. Even though he's been an ass, he used to be my friend, and he's got a pup coming soon. No one should grow up without a father." There was sadness in her eyes and I knew that I had to compromise on this one. Damn.

I sighed loudly, "For you, Kagome, I will _attempt_ not to butcher him where he stands. But I'm warning you, if he tries to approach you like he did last time, I'll cut him into pieces and put his head on a spear outside the gates." It wasn't a threat, it was a promise, and she knew it.

Her eyes grew soft and she nodded, understanding that there were limits to how much compromise I could make when it concerned her and our babies. I left the room at a brisk pace and made my way to the first floor of the western wing. I sniffed the air, trying to search for Inuyasha without having to check every blasted room in the house. A foul smell was in the air and it was mixed with Inuyasha's scent, and the smell of his blood. I followed the scent to his chamber and turned my ears toward the room. The sounds of Kikyo crying and the beat of her child's heart were the only noises present. Scenting the air once again, I realized he'd gone in and come out again and had made his way to the bathing chamber. I took off after him and entered the bathing room without warning.

Inuyasha was standing under the waterfall scrubbing dirt out of his hair. He looked haggard. There was dirt and blood caked into his hair and on his skin and there were wounds all over his body. He looked like he'd been picking fights every chance he got since the moment he left the castle a few months ago. The only sign that he'd noticed my entry was the stiffening of all the muscles in his body and the sound of his heart beat picking up its pace. He kept scrubbing his hair and behind his ears while I walked up to the edge of the pool and glared at him.

"What gave you the impression that you were welcome back?"

"My mate is still present in this house", his voice sounded off and was missing the challenge that it usually had when he spoke to me.

Striking at the heart of the matter I growled out, "and what made you believe that _she_ wanted you to come back? It's been months. You left your pregnant mate here, unprotected."

My voice was practically paternal, reprimanding and showing disappointment all at once.

"She has always taken me back, I figured this time would be no different. And I left her here with you, at her request. I knew she'd be safe under your watch." His voice was still monotone, it sounded dead. He'd never admitted before that I was capable of protecting those under my watch and it almost sounded like a compliment. He'd never complimented me either. His words rankled and none of them sounded like they would come from his mouth, except the arrogant way he'd mentioned that his mate would always welcome him back, no matter what he did.

When he was finished scrubbing the grime off, he made his way out of the pool, past me and to where he'd left a robe. He pulled it on and once he was covered, I grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air.

I growled menacingly at him, "If you ever go near Kagome like that again, I will rip the heart out of your chest. I don't care that your mate is pregnant and that I'd leave the child fatherless. It would probably be better off without you. The only reason I haven't slaughtered you where you stand is because Kagome doesn't want to see another child grow up without a father."

Inuyasha winced at my words and I saw his eyes flicker between gold and crimson, before settling back into a dulled golden color. I released him and he fell to the floor without a struggle. On my way out of the door Inuyasha's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Take care of her. If you hurt one hair on her head, I'll butcher you." His voice was even and quiet, not his usual boisterous and flagrant yowling.

Fury overtook me. I turned on him and let my aura fill the room while I stared him down. My aura whipped around the room angrily, threatening to incinerate Inuyasha. I held it back, remembering my promise to Kagome.

"It won't be difficult for me to treat her better then you ever did." With that I walked out of the room and slammed the door behind me.

Kikyo was standing in the hallway with tears streaming down her face. She had obviously been listening to our conversation, but I couldn't find any pity for her.

 _She'd chosen this, chosen **him.**_ _She should have known better then to trust that womanizing disgrace of a hanyou._

As I walked past her she stopped me with an outreached hand, like she wanted to grab my wrist, but thought better of it. I stopped in front of her and waited for her to speak.

"Will you kill him?" Her voice was trembling and I could smell the despair permeating her soul.

"Not today." She nodded sadly and looked like she wanted to ask me a question. When she didn't say anything I got irritated.

"What is it? Just ask", I commanded harshly.

"What should I do?"

I blanched. I had not expected her to ask me, of all people, what she should do concerning her relationship with my hanyou half brother. Part of me wanted to brush her off with a few sharp words, and another part of me wanted to tell her to leave that sorry waste of space.

 _More then anything I want to be left the fuck out of their drama. It is not my concern what she does about my filthy brother._

"Ask Kagome. It does not matter to me what choice you make."

With that I left and made my way back to my chamber. Upon entering I realized that Kagome had put a robe on and that Rin had joined them on the bed. The children had been chattering at Kagome and she was laughing sweetly with them. When they saw me enter they all turned quiet. Kagome raised a brow at me.

"Well?" She asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"He will live to see another day." I said as I made my way toward the bed and sat down next to her.

Grabbing her hand in mine I stroked it with my thumbs and noticed as her entire body relax back into the bed. Rin and Shippo began talking and I looked at Kagome, noticing that she was studying me, trying to figure out what had happened between my brother and I. She turned to Rin and Shippo, trying to find a way to get rid of them gently, so we could speak.

"Why don't you two go downstairs and get some breakfast. We will join you after we have a discussion."

Rin hopped up to head for the door and Shippo groaned loudly.

"More adult talk that can't be said in front of us?" He seemed agitated that we were keeping things from him. Kagome nodded and patted his bottom, scooting him toward the door. He trotted after Rin reluctantly, sending us a look of annoyance before he left and closed the door.

"We have a few things to talk about." I said, looking forward to telling her about our boys.

"Yes, starting with what happened with Inuyasha. You said you wouldn't kill him, but I could feel your aura from here." She looked at me accusingly. I sighed knowing I'd have to tell her everything before I could turn the topic toward our pups.

"He was in the bathing chamber. I asked why he thought he should be allowed back in here. He said it was because Kikyo was here. I pointed out that she might not want him here either. He claimed that she'd always forgiven him before and that she would again." She gasped and rage flowed through her.

"The nerve of him! How dare he assume that she'll always go running back to him! That ass! Does he never learn?" She was seething and her aura was flaring about and two smaller auras were flickering nervously.

"Deep breaths, Kagome. For reasons that allude me, I reprimanded him for leaving her alone and unprotected. Then I threatened him. I told him if he ever approaches you like that again that I'd end his sorry life. He didn't even fight back. The reason you felt my aura, though, is because he threatened to slaughter me if I treated you poorly, or if I hurt you." I knew this would anger her and I was right. Her aura flared up again and she huffed loudly.

"How dare he insinuate that you would ever hurt me! All he ever did was cause me pain and I was injured in his care countless times! What a bastard!"

"Kikyo heard our conversation. She asked me what she should do."

Stunned silence greeted me.

"I told her to ask you. You should talk to her. I don't care what happens but I thought you might have an opinion or two."

She nodded distractedly, anger still simmering at the surface.

"Now that we've handled that; I've got news."

She glanced up at me, curious. She kept her silence, knowing I'd get to the point.

"I know what gender our pup will be. And I know something else. Something we never saw coming."

"What?" She shrieked excitedly. Her body hummed with nervous excitement, "Tell me! Tell me right now!"

"What would you like to hear first, the gender, or the surprise?"

"I don't care, gender? No, surprise! No, how about both?"

I chuckled and answered, "Our _babies_ are boys."

Her jaw dropped and tears sprung to her eyes. Her hands went down to her rounded stomach and she stared at it excitedly. She looked up at me and I pulled her into my arms. She began sobbing into my chest and I stroked her back, trying to soothe her. I could smell her happiness so I couldn't understand why she was crying, it made me a bit uncomfortable to watch her sob openly.

"Why are you crying, little one?"

"Because I'm so happy", she said between sniffles. I settled her against my chest more firmly and held her closely until she stopped cry.

She chuckled, "Two boys, huh? And twins at that. These boy's are going to be a handful, I can already tell."

"I agree. They're already as stubborn as you are. I tried to determine the strength of their power but they mixed their auras so thoroughly with yours, that I wasn't able to measure their abilities."

She chuckled at me, "I'm stubborn? You're the most obstinate man I know!"

"Hn, that may be true, but your stubbornness easily rivals that of my own. You should get up, you need to eat. It's been at least a full day since you've eaten and now you've got two growing boys to feed."

Her eyes shimmered happily at my statement and she got out of bed and began to dress. We made our way down to the dining room hand in hand and when we entered Kikyo was sitting next to Rin and Shippo, and Inuyasha was sitting across from them. Shippo and Rin chatted animatedly with Kikyo, obviously trying to cheer her up, while Inuyasha sat across the table from them and watched them curiously, with obvious shock on his face. Kagome entered the room with a large smile on her face, completely ignoring Inuyasha all together. I chuckled, watching her look at everyone except for him.

"Good morning everyone! How did you sleep, Kikyo?" Inuyasha stared at Kagome with wide, suspicious eyes and was audibly sniffing the room.

"I slept well, My Lady. After seeing you return safely, I was able to sleep without worry." Kikyo's voice was strong but I could smell the unease rolling off of her.

I glanced at Inuyasha again and his eyes were glued to Kagome's baby bump. I could see the thoughts flying through his mind and I could also tell the moment it all clicked for him. His left eye started to twitch and his eyes began bleeding crimson. I grabbed Kagome by the waist and yanked her behind me, sending a warning growl to Inuyasha. Everyone looked up at me with confusion and fear written on their faces, then followed my predatory gaze to where Inuyasha was sitting. He growled slightly and stood up from his chair so fast that it went crashing to the ground. My growl deepened and got louder. He checked himself and strode from the room. I searched for his aura and felt him exiting the house out of the back and going into the gardens. When I was sure he was safely away I turned back to everyone and released Kagome.

"Mind your own. Go back to your breakfast." I commanded with a low gruff voice.

Everyone stared at me with startled eyes while I grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her into a chair. I sat in the chair next to her and pointed at the plate on the table. The command was obvious enough that she rolled her eyes and began to eat with an exasperated chuckle. Shippo's voice broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Oh, he didn't know that Kagome is pregnant, did he?" My eyes shot to Shippo, sending him an obvious _shut up_ look, and then they flitted to Kikyo, who was sitting so straight in her chair that I could have sworn she had a sword for a spine. Her eyes narrowed at her food as she continued to eat.

"Apparently not, Shippo. But don't worry, everything will be alright." Kagome spoke softly to him, trying to ease the Kitsune's worry.

Shippo looked doubtful, he obviously didn't think Inuyasha would come to terms with it, and I happened to agree with him. As they continued to eat, the women sat in silence while Shippo and Rin talked around the food in their mouths. I watched Kagome like a hawk during the entire meal. She sat fidgeting and guilt came off her in waves. Kikyo was sitting as straight as possible and seemed to be in deep thought while she stared at her food, barely touching it. After the meal was done we followed Rin and Shippo out to the gardens. They started rolling around in the snow and throwing snowballs at each other. Shippo had eyed me playfully and I knew he meant to throw a snowball at me. Before he got the chance I ran to him in the blink of an eye, grabbed the back of his shirt and dropped him in the nearest snow bank. He came up sputtering and practically hissing while Kagome and Rin had collapsed into a fit of laughter on the walkway, into a heap of female kimonos and laughter. I chuckled at them and sent a look to Shippo that meant: next time you want to attack me, you better learn to be sneaky.

The little kitsune chuckled at me and ran toward the girls and jumped into the fray. A flash of silver caught my eye beyond them and I saw Inuyasha watching us from behind a tree. I growled quietly and he turned and walked out of sight. Continuing through the gardens we came upon a crop of trees in the northwestern portion of the garden that had deep claw marks slashed into them and some of the smaller trees had been cut in half entirely. Inuyasha's scent was still hanging in the air and I was about to go find him when an angry growl floated into my ears.

"That is _enough_! I have _had it with him and his attitude!_ " Before I could stop her Kagome ran off toward the north eastern portion of the garden and I followed her with Rin and Shippo in tow. When I got there I couldn't believe my eyes. Kagome had caught Inuyasha unaware and had him him by the ear and she was shrieking down loudly into his sensitive ears.

"You have been acting like a child! Even Shippo acts more mature than you do! Grow up Inuyasha! I have had enough of this! I am with Sesshoumaru and you will not change that! You have Kikyo and your child and if you remember correctly, _that was your choice!_ " She was practically hissing at him. I watched her tear him down, in awe of her strength. My ears twitched as I heard chuckling behind me. I turned to see Shippo and Rin trying desperately to hold their laughter in. Kagome's voice rang out again and I turned back to watch her yell at Inuyasha.

"How could you be so selfish? Kikyo loves you, _only god knows why_. She's been devastated, while you've been off galavanting! You will be a father soon and you have to start taking responsibility for yourself and stop throwing tantrums every time something unexpected happens! You damaged those trees, and who know's how old some of them were? They could have been here since your father was a child, or your great grandfather! And now you've cut them down without a second thought!"

He knelt there before her, whimpering at her abuse of his ears while she continued berating him.

"How dare you get angry over such a thing as me being pregnant? These pups are a _blessing_ and I will not let you tarnish that. If you cannot stop acting like a feral _mongrel,_ I will have Sesshoumaru toss you out and we will keep Kikyo here with us! At least with us she won't be abused and have her heart broken! Thoughtless, selfish bastard!"

Inuyasha's eyes were on the ground as Kagome stood over him seething. He'd been keeping it together quite well so far, and I wondered how long his submission would last.

Eyes still pinned to the ground, Inuyasha began to speak, "How did everything change so quickly?"

"Nothing has changed for you since you made your decision some nine months ago." Her voice was cold and I wanted to applaud. She released him and he looked up into her eyes.

"Grow up Inuyasha, please. We can still be friends if you can handle that. But you have to get over this. I am not yours. I am his." Pride and a ferocious sense of partnership seared through my veins. Inuyasha lowered his head again and flitted his eyes up to mine. I growled down at him and he bared his teeth at me."Remember what I said, Sesshoumaru. One single hair out of place...", his voice was low and threatening as he rose and walked off toward the house.

I looked to Kagome and she deflated, clearly sick and tired of fighting with Inuyasha.

I sighed dramatically and rolled my eyes, trying to lighten the mood, "Will we ever have one quiet day here?" She burst out laughing and then when her eyes opened they widened and she took a step back and gasped.

"I'm afraid not, my son", she spoke in her usual bored tone but I could hear the amusement dripping from her statement. I whirled to see my mother standing a few feet behind me and realized that Rin and Shippo had run behind me for safety.

Keeping my face carefully blank and my tone bored I replied to her, "Mother. How... unexpected."

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone!**_

 _ **The next one should be out tomorrow.**_

 _ **If you have any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to leave a review!**_

 _ **As always, thank you for reading. Love, KJ.**_


	14. Chapter 14: War is Coming for You

Chapter 14 dears! I hope you all enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! FOR MATURE ADULT READERS ONLY!**_

LOVE, KJ

* * *

I sighed dramatically and rolled my eyes, trying to lighten the mood, "Will we ever have one quiet day here?" She burst out laughing and then when her eyes opened they widened and she took a step back and gasped.

"I'm afraid not, my son", she spoke in her usual bored tone but I could hear the amusement dripping from her statement. I whirled to see my mother standing a few feet behind me and realized that Rin and Shippo had run behind me for safety.

Keeping my face carefully blank and my tone bored I replied to her, "Mother. How... unexpected."

"Oh, don't sound so pleased my son. I've only come to meet your mate and hear my grandchildren's heartbeats." I was mildly surprised that she knew about the twins, before I remembered her looking glass. She'd probably been watching us this morning and heard me tell Kagome of the twins. Agitated about the breach of my privacy, I turned to see if Kagome would be alright with that when I felt an intense aura flare up behind me and heard Kagome's surprised gasp. My mother's eyes widened and I turned to see Kagome a few feet off the ground inside the baby's barrier. Kagome laughed and I grinned, realizing that they thought my mother was a threat, but they'd known that Inuyasha had been too weak to be a true danger to her.

"Put your mother down, boys", I growled softly and Kagome lowered to the ground and the barrier disappeared. She burst into a fit of laughter and walked toward me, entwining her fingers in mine.

"Trouble, I told you these boys would be trouble."

I glanced at my mother and she was staring at us with wide eyes, shock and disbelief evident all over her face.

"Well that was certainly… unexpected. I see that mating a powerful miko has not diluted our blood whatsoever." I bristled at the comment, expecting her to make a hateful comment about hanyous but she just schooled her features once again and continued speaking.

"I see you're still letting your half brother stay here. One would assume that you would have killed him already or at the very least banished him."

I was about to speak when Kagome interjected, "We would have but his mate is pregnant. As much as I abhor his attitude, I won't hold it against an unborn child."

"Kagome, this is my mother, InuKimi, the mate of the late Inu No Taisho, king of the inu tribes and Lord of the West. Mother this is my mate Kagome, Miko of the Shikon no Tama and Lady of the West."

I looked to Kagome and noticed that she was standing as pin straight as my mother and she was holding herself with an air of pride and confidence. She met my mother's intense gaze with her own steady and confident one. I watched my mother study Kagome with rapt attention. She was scenting her and using her aura to feel for the depths of Kagome's powers. When my mother's aura brushed against Kagome's, Kagome released the full extent of her aura and I felt the babies reach out with theirs as well. A mixture of Kagome's silver aura, a pink aura, and a poison green aura swelled up around us and whipped through the air. Pride simmered through my veins as I watched them push my mother back gently. My mother took a half step back, her eyes wide and shock showing on her face.

"Well, it seems you have chosen a worthy mate after all." She released her aura and did a half bow to Kagome, something I'd never seen her do before. The only person she'd ever bowed to was my father. It was a true sign of her submission toward a woman who was clearly the alpha. She raised a hand and motioned toward Kagome's stomach.

"May I listen?" She asked Kagome and my mate turned to me with a question in her eyes. I nodded to her and she nodded to my mother.

She approached Kagome and I had to swallow down a growl. I still didn't like anyone near her except Rin and Shippo. When she stood in front of Kagome she dropped to her knees, settled a hand on Kagome's rounded abdomen, and pressed her ear toward where the babies were growing. Her eyes widened as she listened intently and I thought I saw her eyes shimmer with happiness momentarily. After a few minutes she stood and looked at Kagome with respect in her eyes.

"You have my acceptance into the family. Not that you need it. Sesshoumaru does as he pleases. I did have another reason for visiting you though, my son."

I raised an eyebrow at her and she motioned to Shippo and Rin still sitting at my feet.

"It would probably be better to have this discussion in private."

I nodded, noting the serious tone in her voice. I reached my hand toward Kagome and she grasped it affectionately. Turning toward the house, I led everyone indoors and called out for Miku once we made it to the foyer. When she arrived she bowed deeply and kept her eyes to the floor.

"Take the children to the library and do not let them go outside. Give them whatever they want, but keep them away from Jaken. I do not need any interruptions today." I said the last bit while looking Rin and Shippo in the eyes so that they were entirely clear about the order I'd given. They both nodded and followed Miku, after the servant had bowed and accepted the order. After watching them all leave I led my mother and Kagome to my office. Upon entering I motioned for my mother to take the chair across from mine and pulled Kagome into my lap while I sat behind my desk. My mother raised an eyebrow at me but the message I was sending was clear: Kagome and I are equals in this house. I raised my brow at her, silently urging her to speak her piece.

"I've heard news of unrest coming from the north. Apparently the dragon clans, hawk clans, and bear clans have banded together and are preparing for war. There was no mention of an intended target, but my assumption is that they will either go through the west and then attempt to move east, or go to the east and then hit the west should they prove successful against the wolves. Either way, war is coming for you my son."

Silence rang out through the room as I stared at my mother, battle plans flitting through my head one after another until I was sure that she was correct. Kagome was looking to me, wondering what would be done. There was only one viable answer and I knew that's why my mother had come.

"That being said, you know why I'm here. You'll have to move your mate and wards to the house of lords for better protection. As she was not raised a noble, I have come to assist in instructing her of the ways of our pack and her duties as the alpha female of our people. If I'm not mistaken, now that you're mated you must have a public mating ceremony so that you can be officially named king of our tribe. And she, as your queen, cannot afford to make mistakes in the house of lords, especially during a time of war."

A growl rose in my throat at the thought of Kagome in the house of lords. I'd been avoiding taking her there for a reason. All of the western Lord's and their mates resided there as well as the peerage. During times of war the palace would be overwrought with people and though Kagome would be well protected, there would be many demons who didn't agree with my mating of a human.

"First things first, we need to get an emissary to the Eastern Lord. Kagome knows him well, so I believe it will be easy to gain him as an ally."

Kagome shifted on my lap and looked toward my mother, "Lord Koga will join us, there's no doubt about that. That mutt is always looking for a fight. And he has a penchant for wanting to keep me safe, so I'm sure a threat on his own people and ours, will be more than enough reason for him to join us."

"I need to call on my generals as well and have a few words with Inuyasha. As much as I hate having him around, I fail to see how I can avoid it now." Rising out of my chair I deposited Kagome on her feet and kissed her forehead.

"Go and get the children ready. Let the servants know to pack your things and the childrens. Be sure that mine are packed as well and remind the blasted servants to send the weapons in my training room to the palace _ahead of time._ Last time I waited weeks for my things to arrive. Go with my mother and have her start filling you in on proper etiquette. I will go and talk to Inuyasha. Unfortunately as my brother he's supposed to be a general. I am now forced to see if he's up to the task."

She nodded and left with her shoulders set in determination. My mother looked between me and the door Kagome had just left through. A small smile was on her face and she looked at me warmly.

"You've done well, my son. Believe it or not, _I like her_." I was shocked to say the least, my mother didn't like anyone but me. And most of the time, she didn't even like me very much. I nodded at her, acknowledging the rarity of her statement. She left and followed after Kagome. I searched the house with my aura, trying to pinpoint Inuyasha's location. Mildly surprised to feel his aura in his room, alone, I summoned a servant and had him tell Inuyasha that I was _requesting_ to see him and that it was urgent. I knew that if Inuyasha thought it was mandatory, he'd fight me on it. After rifling through my desk and finding a few scrolls which listed the current size and ability of my armies and finding a large map, I laid it all out on my desk in perfect order. Inuyasha knocked and entered as soon as I'd finished. He had an eyebrow raised but said nothing, waiting for me to say what I'd requested him for.

"I realize that we do not like each other. I also understand why you feel territorial over Kagome. That being said, we need to set it aside. I will explain everything first, and then after that you are free to make the decision to stay or go. If you decide to leave, though, you will be a deserter and be truly banished from our family line."

Inuyasha stared at me in confusion and surprise but nodded for me to go on.

"War is coming, Inuyasha. I am now King of the tribe and it has come to my attention that most of the northern tribes are joining forces to rise against the east and west, and will probably go south after, if they get through the rest of us. I've already written out a summons to Lord Koga. If we are to win, we will need him. It is customary that the second son serve as General to the King's armies, and despite our feelings, it is tradition. It would be absolutely unacceptable if I didn't at least extend the offer, not to mention a breach in honor. If you should accept, you will be sent through training to get you up to speed and I will be leaning on you heavily to maintain the amount of preparation that is do be done. This cannot be taken lightly and unfortunately it requires trust. If you choose to do this, you are choosing to become a part of our tribe and our pack. You've lived most of your life on your own and this will be a change of the largest proportions. You must not make this decision lightly. If you choose to do this, you cannot continue to question me, especially when it comes to my mate. If you are seen belittling me about her, at the house of lords in front of everyone else, Kagome and my pups will be in danger, and I will not allow that. If you choose to do this, we will have to trust each other. There is only one person I trust in this world, and it is not you. I can learn to trust you if I have to, if you can make a blood oath to me here and now that you will carry out your duties to your best ability and that you will accept me as your one and only alpha."

Silence greeted me as I looked into Inuyasha's eyes. The dead look that he'd had since he'd returned was gone and I saw the fire return to him. He stood straighter and glanced down at the map. I watched him closely and could see the thoughts churning in his head. He'd probably never expected anything like this from me and he didn't know what to say now that I had laid out the possibilities in front of him.

"What would happen to Kikyo?"

"She would come to the House of Lords with us and remain under protection with the Kagome and the children. Due to their pregnancy, I will not allow either to fight. If they weren't pregnant it wouldn't be a problem and I'd have them train, but as it is, I cannot allow my mate and heirs to be put into danger."

I waited and watched as he walked to the chair in front of my desk and sat staring at the map and papers. His mind was being over run with the possibilities of what this war could mean for everyone, the fall of most of the great western and eastern houses would be detrimental to the youkai community, and he knew it as well as I did.

"I will do this. I never believed you would accept me into the pack, and I didn't think it would be possible to trust you. But knowing that the fall of nearly three quarters of the realm is at stake, I can believe that you need every fighter you can get your hands on. I might suggest, as well, that you invite Sango to fight with your armies. Her children will be born in a few weeks and she should be in fighting form by the time this war begins. We are looking at a few months to get everything together, right?"

"Correct."

"Then I suggest we get this blood oath done with so you can give me my orders and we can get this started."

His willingness to submit blindsided me. I didn't think he would agree, especially after everything that had happened concerning Kagome. Coming to terms with his agreement, I pulled an ornate dagger out of a drawer in my desk. Slicing my forearm, I gave the command and started the oath.

"As your alpha, do you swear to submit and follow me into battle"

"As your subordinate, I, Inuyasha, son of Inu No Taisho, do swear to submit to you and follow you into battle." I handed him the dagger and he sliced his own forearm like I had.

"And do you swear, as my general, to lead my armies to your best ability and protect our tribe?"

"I swear as your general to lead your armies to my best ability and protect our tribe."

When he finished speaking we grasped forearms and our auras filled the air around us. Mine overwhelmed his quickly and he whimpered a bit as the oath of submission settled into his being. Retracting my arm to my side, I walked to my bookshelf and grabbed four leather bound volumes and set them in front of him.

"Take these and read them all the way through before we leave. They are volumes containing combat tactics for armies. Make sure your things are packed, we are moving to the House of Lords in a few days. Also, starting tonight we will begin your combat training in full. Akinari, the captain of Kagome's guard is one of my best soldiers. He will start you with your training. Drill for at least two hours a day until we get to the House of Lords. Also, don't get too close to Kagome for a while, she's angry with you and she has training of her own to do and I don't want any distractions."

Looking a bit put out at being warned away from my mate, he grunted in the affirmative, retrieved the books and left my office. On his way out I growled at him again, "and make sure you start eating more often! You look like you've dropped weight and if you don't maintain your body you won't survive Akinari's training, let alone the coming war."

He left and I sat down at my desk and began writing orders to my other generals, the House of Lords, my known allies, and anyone else I thought would be open to lending their people to the fight. I sat at my desk creating battle plans for hours and I hadn't realized the sun had set until Kagome knocked and entered my office. She had food in her hands and set it in front of me and pointed at it.

"You haven't eaten since breakfast. Eat and then tell me what we are going to do. Also I'd love an explanation about why I saw Inuyasha carrying books and scampering away from me. And did I smell blood on him? I thought you were going to leave him be?"

I watched her with amusement while I ate. She kept her eyes on me and watched me eat every last piece of food on the tray before she finally looked pleased.

"Inuyasha has sworn a blood oath to me. As the second son, it's tradition for him to be my General. I gave him a choice. To stay and swear absolute fealty to me, or leave and be banished well and truly from this family. He chose to submit. The blood you smelled on him was just a result of the oath. He was carrying books that contained war strategies. I ordered him to study before our departure. I won't have anyone thinking that my general is an idiot, even if he is."

She seemed pleased and mildly shocked at my explanation. She moved around the desk to sit in my lap and she looped her arms around my neck.

"As for what we're going to do, we will be moving to the House of Lords in a few days and once we get there, Inuyasha and I will be training and readying my armies for war. We will have to have a mating ceremony as well. Beyond that, the House of Lords should be relatively safe for you, so you can do whatever you'd like while I'm busy. During my free time though, I'd like to have you with me as often as possible."

"You're not going to let me fight, are you?" Her voice was soft but I knew it bothered her to let everyone else go off to battle without her.

"No. Not this time. You're pregnant. I cannot allow anything to happen to you or our boys. They're my heirs and you're my mate. I cannot risk your safety."

She sighed deeply and didn't fight, knowing that I wouldn't budge.

"Just be safe. Make sure you come back to me."

I kissed her soft lips gently.

"Always. Now, I suggest we get some sleep, the real work starts tomorrow. Koga should be arriving at the House of Lords the day after us and I'd like your help to get him to agree to join us. I don't expect it will be difficult to convince him, but I've noticed he's got a soft spot for you, and I'll use that to my advantage if I have to. I'm assuming his mate, Ayame, will accompany his as well, so be prepared for her. I'm sure she isn't going to be understanding about her mate doting on you. I know I won't allow him to fawn over you too much."

Her eyes were happy and she laughed at me.

"You devious man. You really are the killing perfection. You know just what everyone's weaknesses are."

That statement, though true, made me uneasy. I never thought I had any weaknesses but it was now blatantly clear to me that I do have a weakness. A pretty obvious one.

 _Her and my boys._

Gathering her against me I took us to our room and gathered our bathing robes. Removing her clothes slowly, I let my hands wander to her curves. I covered her in her robe before I could get carried away and removed my own clothes and donned my own robe. We went to the bathing chamber and removed our clothes and waded into the water. She moaned at the feel of the warm water against her skin and came up to me and wound herself around me, burying her face into my chest. She ran her hands through my wet hair and sighed contentedly.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Her voice was low and husky and I shook my head with a no.

"Well you are. Your hair is lovely. How do you wear it in battle? Pulled back or in a braid?"

"Generally a mated male will wear his hair back in a braid."

"Can I braid it for you before you leave? I've always wanted to braid your hair." Her admission filled me with lust and affection and I nodded at her.

"You're beautiful, Kagome. Even more so, now that you're pregnant with my pups. Just the sight of you… does things to me." I growled into her neck and my cock hardened. She laughed gently and swatted at my shoulder.

"Let's wash first, then you can ravish me."

She reached for a few bottles of soaps and grabbed one with an earthy scent that was similar to my natural one.

"Can I wash your hair?" I nodded at her and she put some soap into her hands and reached up for my hair.

She began running her hands through my tresses and I growled in pleasure. She scrubbed my hair clean and motioned for me to rinse it out. I dunked my head in, taking her with me. She came up laughing and kissed my chin affectionately. She reached for more soap and began to lather it onto my body. I let her continue cleaning me and when she was done I reached for the other soap that smelled of her scent. With soap on my hands I began to run my fingers through her ebony locks. Her eyes rolled back into her head then closed as she let out a low moan. I scrubbed her hair and scalp gently and when I was sure she was sufficiently clean I gathered her in my arms and dunked us again.

She was laughing again but as soon as my soapy hands descended on her body her laughter cut off and turned into a needy groan. I let my hands drift over her swollen belly and brought them to her full breasts. Kneading gently and touching every inch except for her nipples, her moans rose into the air. When she realized what I was doing she growled at me in warning. The message was clear: _she was not to be teased_. I laughed and moved my fingers over her nipples, giving her the sensations that she wanted. She moaned and I moved my hands to her shoulders and neck then moved them down her abdomen and descended to her legs. I massaged her calves, then her thighs, and by the time I'd reached her sex, she was panting. I ran my fingers over her folds and she moaned loudly, the sound echoed around the room. Moving my thumb to her clit I rubbed it slowly as I inserted two fingers inside of her. She moaned again and I reached my unoccupied hand around to cup her ass. I kneaded her supple, firm backside while caressing her clit, and I lowered my mouth to one of her nipples. I flicked it with my tongue and nibbled on it with my fangs. She arched against me and moaned into the flesh of my shoulder. Her need became almost feral and she reached between us, pushed my hands away and positioned me at her entrance.

Slowly, I slid into her and her walls began grasping at my hardened cock, trying to pull me further into her. I thrusted all the way in until I felt my head nudge her womb. She moaned loudly then let out a pleasured growl. Putting the pad of my thumb back on her clit I began to rub her in time with my quickening thrusts. She arched against me and pulled herself further down on me using my shoulders as leverage to impale herself fully on my hardened staff. Our moans and growls mingled in the air around us and I took her mouth with mine. She growled into my mouth and I thrusted into her hard, feeling my release rushing toward me. I started to caress her pearl faster, trying to make her reach her climax at the same time as mine. As her walls started to clamp me harder, a telltale sign of her orgasm, I gave in to the heat that was overwhelming me. We came together and I spilled into her aggressively. My mouth latched onto her mating mark, drawing her blood into my mouth and she did the same to me.

Coming down off our orgasms, we scrubbed each other again and exited the bath. After we dressed I carried her to our room and settled her on to our bed. I pulled off our robes and climbed in beside her, pulling her warm body on top of mine. Within minutes she was asleep and snoring softly on my chest.

* * *

The coming days were difficult and very busy. Sesshoumaru kept Inuyasha busy and away from me, which I was glad for. I was happy that he seemed to be adjusting to his new role well and that he was finally taking some responsibility for something. Kikyo and Inuyasha had come to an agreement that they would stay together and he would work to earn her forgiveness in the coming months before the war. I'd been surprised that she was willing to take him back so easily, but I stayed out of their business. I had more important things to worry about.

Sesshoumaru's mother was constantly hounding me and trying to teach me the ways of the Inu demons. I payed attention to everything she was telling me, because I knew that this was now my life and that I'd taken the role of the Lady of the West and I had to start acting like it. She'd told me that I was not required to submit to anyone except Sesshoumaru and that when in his company I was not aloud to show any signs of doubt. If I had a problem with something he said, I had to hold my silence and bring it up to him in private. If it looked like we were not standing united, it would cause perilous discord between the lords and ladies. She also warned me that the western demonesses would be very hostile toward me and that if any challenged me I was to kill them where they stood. I'd thought it over and realized that if any demon woman acted like they were better than me, and made an obvious advance on Sesshoumaru in my presence, I would have no qualms striking them down. Especially knowing that it was my duty to do so, I could do it. The Lady of the West had to be seen as strong, as a force to be reckoned with and if I was perceived weak, it would reflect on Lord Sesshoumaru. I would not allow myself to embarrass him so I paid attention to everything InuKimi had to say.

After all the preparations were complete we traveled for an entire day to the House of Lords. Sesshoumaru flew with me in his arms and Inuyasha followed on foot with Kikyo in his. Rin and Shippo flew on Ah-Un with Akinari. Behind them our entire guard followed. I slept during the last few hours of the journey and when Sesshoumaru woke me, I could see the palace ahead of us. When we got close he slowed and set me on the ground. We waited for the others to catch up and while we did I took in the amazing sight of the Western Palace: The House of Lords.

Two huge, ornate, staircases led up to the largest castle I'd ever seen. White columns held up a five story palace that had hand carved artwork on its surface. The columns had the sigils of the Inu carved into them: moons, demon dogs, and Inu's locked in battle. The palace was large but behind it, gargantuan mountains stood to tower over it. Sesshoumaru had informed me that there was a city in the mountain that was used if war came to their front door. It was nearly impossible for an army to slip into the mountain, so if the danger came to them, the House of Lords could be evacuated to the safety of the mountain. On the face of the palace more than a hundred windows could be seen. It was so lovely and large that I caught my breath.

I could see Sesshoumaru watching me out of the corner of my eye and I turned to him.

"It's so beautiful. It's a shame that we have to be here with other people. If it was just our family in this large house, that would be wonderful. I'm not one to enjoy the peerage, but I know these coming months will be difficult for us both. I will do everything I can to make you proud."

He sent me a small smile and gave me a passionate kiss and then the rest of our party arrived. He turned from me and began rummaging through a chest that the guard had brought with them. Pulling out several sets of clothing he turned to us. He tossed a set of clothes to Inuyasha and told him they were worn by the King's general. He handed a set to Kikyo and said it was the traditional Kimono of the General's mate. He handed me a beautiful silk kimono and his eyes shone with pride. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"And this, my love, is for you. The traditional kimono of the Queen of the Inu tribe and the Lady of the West." He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and steered me toward a gathering of tree's. I changed quickly and noticed that the kimono was beautiful and soft and far more luxurious than I was used to. It was white and had dark blue swirls on it that looked like a watercolor painting. A dark blue moon was stitched into obi that rested over my baby bump. Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed with pride and lust when he saw me in it and I made a mental note to wear the traditional clothes of his tribe more often. I left Sesshoumaru so he could change and joined the others. I noted that Inuyasha cut a dashing image in his General's uniform. It was beautiful. It was White and dark blue and had a large blue moon on the left shoulder. He'd pulled his hair back into a braid and he looked like a true warrior.

I turned toward Sesshoumaru, noticing he'd returned from the tree line. The sight of him made my mouth water and sent a wave of pleasure through me. He had changed as well. He was now wearing a Kimono similar to Inuyasha's but far more fine. He was in dark blue hakamas and a white haori. His haori had a dark blue moon in the same place as Inuyasha's. He held out a dark blue ribbon to me and turned, obviously indicating that I should braid his hair. I began running my fingers through his hair and braiding it while everyone watched our interaction with shock plain on their faces. When I'd finished he turned and sent everyone a speaking glance and wound his fingers in mine.

Turning me toward the palace we all began to walk toward the House of Lords. Approaching the gates, the guards saw who was coming and opened the gate and bowed deeply. I stood up as straight as possible and held myself like like a queen would, with a serene mask of boredom covering my nerves.

 _Because now I am a queen._

We entered the palace grounds and a hushed silence fell on us. There were hundreds of demons lined up all the way from the gates to the castle. They all bowed deeply as we passed by them. They watched us with rapt attention and many were whispering as we made our way from the gates to the palace entrance.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it! And as always, Thank you for reading!**

 **Love, KJ.**


	15. Chapter 15: Kneel Before Your Queen

Alright, Here is chapter 15. I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: _I DO NO OWN INUYASHA! THIS IS FOR MATURE ADULT AUDIENCES ONLY!_**

* * *

As promised, the ladies of the House of Lords were none too pleased to find their Lord mated to a human. The men on the other hand, seemed to have no issue whatsoever with my arrival. I caught many male stares and felt their aura's trying to breech mine, to no avail. The male demons seemed to marvel at the strength of my aura and they respected my place of authority at Sesshoumaru's side. The demonesses on the other hand, had been sending me side glances with narrowed eyes all day. Every time one of them glared at me I narrowed my eyes and looked straight at them and flicked my aura out to them, signaling my demand for submission.

We'd arrived last night and after being escorted to our chambers, I tucked the children in and made my way back to Sesshoumaru and I's room. We were all staying in the family wing and I noticed that there was a royal guard posted at the single entrance. Apparently Akinari, the captain of my guard, was the commander of the royal guard, who were tasked with the protection of the royal family. I rolled my eyes at the realization that Sesshoumaru had pulled his most talented warrior away from the House of Lords to keep me safe. Since I woke up, Sesshoumaru had been in his office working tirelessly with Inuyasha to form the ranks and make battle plans. The children were still sleeping and I was growing stir crazy. Miku had arrived this morning and was ordered to be my companion while at the palace. I told her I'd wanted to see the gardens here, since I was used to walking through the other ones at home daily.

We made our way down corridor after corridor passing countless demons on the way. The men bowed deeply and respectfully, knowing that to slight Sesshoumaru's mate, meant death. The women, on the other hand, seemed hesitant to show me any respect. Knowing that it would be outright disrespectful to walk past me without a proper greeting they bowed shallowly, an underhanded sign of disrespect. Not feeling like starting a fight this early, I merely waved them away and continued toward the gardens. We arrived at a large set of glass doors and I could feel the temperature difference between the two rooms. I turned toward Miku and gave her an excited glance.

"Is this garden heated all year round?"

Miku nodded at me and opened the doors. The sight knocked me speechless. The ceiling was glass and the room was warm. Sun drifted down from the glass ceiling illuminating stone pathways that led through the entire garden and wound along hundreds of beds of flowers. Most of the flowers were demon flowers, but there were a few beds filled with medicinal herbs. The air was thick with an earthy aroma and the smell of plants. There was a large fountain in the center of garden and there were benches scattered throughout. Despite my happiness at seeing the gardens, I noticed that this happened to be a place where the ladies of the court spent time walking and gossiping. They all turned toward me and were glaring daggers. I knew a confrontation would happen soon, at some point today. It was just a matter of how long I managed to avoid killing one of them for ' _their insolence',_ as Sesshoumaru had said. I turned to Miku and she could tell I was irritated that the others were in the gardens as well.

"My lady, there is a private garden attached to this one that is only used for the family. If you'd like, I will take you to it."

"Yes, please. If I have to look at these bitches insolent stares any longer, I may not be able to rein in my temper", I said with my voice raised a bit more than necessary. I kept my face serene and swept my eyes over the ten or so demonesses that had been looking at me. They looked down immediately and shifted underneath my gaze, but I could smell anger rolling off of them.

"Lead the way Miku", I said and she chuckled lightly.

She led me through the garden to the back wall where I noticed there was another glass door. Entering through it I knew instantly why this garden was private. There were large oak trees along a path and there were large bushes between them. The path led to a large circular bath that was filled by hot springs. Natural, or demon made, I didn't care. It looked heavenly. Strolling toward one of the bushes, I noticed that it had small unopened buds that had yet to bloom. I pointed toward the bushes and asked Miku what they were.

"Normally, My Lady, I would tell you. Unfortunately, Lord Sesshoumaru said that it's to be a surprise and that he will explain the plants to you himself. He knew you'd ask."

I chuckled and kept walking down the path, taking my time to take in the room. I noticed that Miku looked like she wanted to say something.

"Speak freely, Miku. You are my companion, if we don't say what's on our minds I fear I could die of boredom."

She laughed and looked up at me sincerely, meeting my eyes for the first time, "My Lady, I'm proud of you for what you said in the main gardens. These haughty bitches will try to steal the Lord from you, or even kill you. Their open disrespect is the first wave of tests for you. If you show dominance and prove you're the rightful alpha female, nearly all of the ladies will back off. I beg of you, put those bitches in their place."

I laughed heartily. She'd never spoken so much and she'd never looked me in the eyes before and I found it all exceedingly refreshing. I looped my arm through hers and sent her a gentle gaze.

"I like you, very much. Please call me Kagome. I know you said that Lord Sesshoumaru would find it disrespectful, but let me handle him. I would like us to be friends."

A pleasant shiver went down my spine as the door opened behind us. I turned to see that it was Sesshoumaru and a smile grew on my face.

"You'll _handle me_ will you?" He asked wryly with a hint of a smile on his face as he approached us. His eyes gazed over my entire body and spent a few extra moments on my rounded abdomen before coming up to rest on my face.

"Of course, my love. If I didn't, who would?" I said with a sweet innocent tone. He chuckled and bent down to press a gentle kiss to my lips.

"You look positively wonderful in your royal garbs, My Lord. What are you doing in the gardens, though? I thought you'd have meetings all day?"

"Our meeting with Lord Koga will be in a half hour. I came to find you so we could eat something beforehand. I am not surprised though, to find you here. I did happen to hear a rumor though. Apparently you called some of the ladies of the court 'insolent bitches'?" He posed it like a question but I could see the amused smile touching his lips.

"Who me? No, never. Well maybe I did say that, but honestly, they were looking at me like they wanted to gut me. And you know I don't appreciate anyone poaching on my mate. "

His gaze turned tender and he bent to place a kiss on my forehead, "Good girl", he said against my head.

I chuckled and he pulled on my hand to take me out of the gardens.

"Sesshoumaru, I would like Miku to be my companion instead of my servant, and I'd like if she would call me Kagome, but she believes you will find it disrespectful. Please tell her she may do as I ask. And also, I want a new servant that will care for me and her. It's rare I find demonesses that I like and I'd like to keep her close. Make sure my new servant is already mated though, I don't want the new one to think she can be _insolent_."

He laughed and turned to me, "Only you have the gall to order me around. Miku may do whatever you wish and she can find you a replacement. That being said, be careful about giving me orders in front of other people, I'm sure my mother made it known to you that you ordering me around in public will not go well for either of us, and I don't want to have to punish you."

I nodded and kissed his chin, an Inu sign for I love you.

"Thank you. I will try to remember not be so bossy, but you know how difficult it will be for me."

"More like impossible", he muttered as we exited the private gardens.

I growled low and chuckled quietly, "I heard that", I whispered at him.

He chuckled softly and led me toward the exit of the main gardens. Every single demon in the gardens was staring at us and I could hear soft angry growls coming from the demonesses. I reached my hand to his and laced my fingers into his. The growls turned into gasps of surprise. The ladies bowed deeply now, because of the Lords presence. The males were bowing deeply as well and eyeing me with respect and lust. I chuckled softly when the smell of jealousy wafted into my nose. When we made it out into the hallway I looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled to him.

"They're jealous. All of them. The ladies hate you because they want me. And the men respect you and wish they had you for their own, but their respect and honor runs too deep. They would never attempt to poach you from me. The ladies on the other hand… I'd be prepared to fight, Kagome."

"Yes, I'm aware. I'd like to make it until noon until I have to incinerate someone, though." I said wryly and he chuckled again.

Leading me through the palace corridors, we came upon a hallway that had portraits lined from one end of the hallway to the other. They depicted strong silver Inu males, and they all wore King's attire. Before reaching a large doorway at the end of the hallway, I noticed the last portrait was of Sesshoumaru's father. He looked regal and deadly and had a vicious smile on his face.

Sesshoumaru noticed my wandering eyes and pointed at the painting with his mask of indifference in place, "That was before he met Inuyasha's mother. He was a cruel bastard before he met her."

I nodded and he was pulling me along again and we entered a large office that looked similar to the one in the western estate, but much larger. A huge fireplace stood on the back wall and hanging above it was the same painting that Sesshoumaru had hidden away in the library at the other estate. Book shelves lined the walls that didn't have windows and a large beautifully carved desk sat in the center of the room. He made his way to the chair behind the desk and pulled me into his lap.

I sighed, "I'm happy to be out of the halls. Your mom said I have to speak properly and it's draining me, having to think before I speak."

He chuckled but was smart enough not to comment. Reaching behind him, he pulled on a long red rope that I hadn't noticed before. In moments a servant entered with eyes pinned to the floor.

"Bring some food for me and my Lady and make it quick. I've got a meeting with the Eastern Lord in twenty minutes. Make sure tea is ready before the meeting starts."

He bowed deeply and left the room after a 'yes My Lord'. I rolled my eyes at him and looped my hands around his neck.

"You enjoy bossing people around. I've noticed that you always have such well-behaved servants. What's the punishment for making a mistake?"

"Depends on the severity of the mistake and my mood that day. If someone's mistake brought harm to you, the punishment would be severe. If it was spilt tea I'd probably just tell them to clean it up and not do it again. Before you, though, it would have probably been a lashing."

As he finished speaking a few servants entered and set food before us. I moved off of his lap and sat in the chair across from him and we ate quickly in silence. Right as I was finishing, a servant knocked and Sesshoumaru bid him to enter.

"My lord, Lord Koga is here and he's brought his mate. Lady Ayame."

"Clean this up and bring them in."

He motioned toward me to come to him and as I did he pulled me down onto his lap again. I laughed at his obvious show of ownership.

"Trying to make it clear about who I'm mated to, are you?"

He grunted at me and looked up into my eyes, "I will not have him groping at you like he used to. He may be mated, but that doesn't mean he's any less of a fool about you as he used to be."

I laughed again and a knock sounded at the door. The same servant as before entered and bowed deeply and announced Lord Koga and Lady Ayame. They entered and Koga's eyes widened at the sight of me perched on Sesshoumaru's lap. His keen eyes scanned us over until he understood what he was seeing.

"Well if it isn't Kagome! You're the new Western Lady aren't you? Oh, I bet the half mutt took that well." He said sarcastically.

Koga looked nearly the same as always, the only difference was his clothes. He was now wearing what looked to be the clothes of a lord and the armor of a general. From what I gathered from Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's talks, Koga was the King of the Eastern wolf tribes and also the general of his own armies. He looked rather dashing in his traditional garb and I noted that his hair was pulled back into a braid now, instead of a tail. His uniform was a deep forest green and his armor covering it, was a dark gray.

Behind him, Ayame entered the room with eyes narrowed on me. When she saw me sitting in Sesshoumaru's lap, obviously pregnant, in love, and no longer a threat to her, her eyes softened. She looked magnificent. She was wearing a beautiful green kimono that matched Koga's and it made her hair look like fire. The color of her kimono and the contrast of it to her hair, made her green eyes shine like emeralds.

"Welcome, Lord Koga, Lady Ayame, to the Western House of Lords." Sesshoumaru's gaze was penetrating and his voice was gruff. He obviously didn't like the way the wolf's gaze lingered on me.

Koga's eyes snapped up to Sesshoumaru and he did a half bow, which was normal between two lords of similar rank. I smiled sweetly at Ayame and we bowed to one another.

"Come in and take a seat." It wasn't a request, it was an order. I stiffened slightly, expecting Koga to mouth of like he did with Inuyasha, but he merely nodded and led Ayame to a chair. He sat and pulled Ayame onto his lap, just as Sesshoumaru had done with me. Ayame looked mildly surprised, but pleased at Koga's actions. It made me assume that Koga didn't often show his affections to Ayame and I made a mental note to yell at him for it later.

"I received word that you had urgent business to discuss with me. There's only two reasons you would call on me. Either someone is about to start a war with all of us, or you're starting a war with me. Seeing Kagome here with you, I doubt you're starting a war with me, as we haven't had an issue in the past, and your lovely mate has no issue with me either."

Sesshoumaru bristled at the endearment Koga made toward me, as did Ayame. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, obviously swallowing down a growl. I placed my hand over Sesshoumaru's and caressed my thumb across his palm, trying to calm him.

Koga started laughing and made eye contact with Sesshoumaru while he spoke. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I have no intention of poaching your mate. You're far stronger then me and I've got a mate of my own. She's is yours and I can smell the happiness on her. If she's happy, then I have absolutely no problem with you. Also congratulations are in order. I see you're expecting a pup."

Sesshoumaru relaxed almost completely, apparently he accepted Koga's statement as truth. Once he was relaxed he began to speak.

"Your congratulations are welcome. And your assumptions are quite correct. The north is rising against the three other territories of the realm."

After that, the men launched into discussion about the possibilities of the oncoming war while Ayame and I listened intently. Koga agreed to ally his forces with us almost immediately.

"With this woman at your back, I know you won't get out of hand", he said with a laugh.

Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly and ran a hand from my elbow to my wrist.

"On that note, I'm assuming your mate would like to fight with you?"

Koga looked to Ayame and she nodded at him. He looked at the ground and seemed to think about the situation for a while.

"As she's not pupped yet, I can't very well keep her from fighting alongside her own people. If, though, she becomes pregnant before the battle, I will not allow her to partake. Who is your General right now? I'd like to meet with him as soon as possible to go over battle strategies."

Sesshoumaru and I shared an amused gaze before I busted out laughing and Sesshoumaru responded to his question, "Inuyasha is my current General."

Koga's mouth dropped to the floor and Ayame looked at me nervously. She obviously doubted the two could work together, as I did. I kept laughing until Koga managed to pull himself together.

"Will that be a problem?" Sesshoumaru's voice was menacing and I could tell that Koga was intimidated, though he did his best to hide it.

"No, that will not be a problem. I will leave you two be and make my way to the training grounds to find him."

Before Ayame could exit the room I got off of Sesshoumaru's lap and approached her.

"Ayame. If you'd like, I'd enjoy your company later. We could have tea in the garden. We have a few things to discuss."

She bowed to me and I returned the gesture, "It would be my pleasure, My Lady."

With that she left and I returned to my perch on Sesshoumaru's lap.

"Well that went better than I expected. I thought he was going to react like Inuyasha did. I am pleased to see he is more mature then that." Sesshoumaru's voice was filled with curiosity and a small amount of respect.

"He's still in love with you though. I believe that he won't try to take you from me, but it still irritates me to watch other men fawn over you. Which reminds me, I've arranged our mating ceremony. It will be in two days. Make sure you get with my mother sometime today so that she can get you the proper kimono."

He sighed deeply, "After that, no one will dare fawn over you so openly, and you might have some peace as well."

I sighed deeply and nuzzled into his neck, "I can't wait for this war to be over so I can have you back to myself."

"The feeling is mutual, little one."

He put his hands under my chin and lifted my mouth to his. His lips locked around mine and his tongue delved into my mouth. His silky tongue played over my fangs and traced my mouth. I moaned into his mouth and as I reached for the ties of his hakama, the sounds of scuffling and an argument broke out from outside the door. Sesshoumaru's servant burst in the door, and he was panting.

"My lord, General Inuyasha and Lord Koga are brawling in the entry way!"

Sesshoumaru cursed and jumped out of his chair and deposited me onto the ground. He raced out of the room and I followed on his heels. Upon our arrival to the entryway I had to stifle laughter that was threatening to burst out of me. There was a crowd of demons circled around Koga and Inuyasha who were throwing punches and growling at each other. Upon seeing Lord Sesshoumaru, the crowd parted. He walked up to the brawling idiots and grabbed them by the scruffs of their necks and lifted them a good foot of the ground.

"Enough!"

They both hung in the air looking ashamed.

"If you want to brawl, take it to the training grounds, mutts! That's what the training grounds are for!" He released them and to my surprise they both landed on their feet. They bowed to Sesshoumaru and left the palace while slugging each other back and forth in the shoulders.

"Idiots. I think they just missed each other is all."

Sesshoumaru chuckled and turned to the crowd, "Disperse. Go back to your day."

The crowd burst out in whispers and trickled away slowly. Sesshoumaru grabbed my hand and led me back to our room. Once we got there he walked me to a small balcony that I hadn't noticed the night before. Once we got there he took me to the side and I noted a small stadium that we could see directly into in the distance. Two figures, one in blue and one in green were in the center sparring. Focusing my eyes on them, I realized it was Inuyasha and Koga. Inuyasha was just as fast as Koga now and was keeping up with him punch for punch.

"He's grown into his roll as a fighter. He's been training almost nonstop with the soldiers and Akinari since he agreed to be my general. When he's not training on the field, he's in the library reading about strategies and the weaknesses of our enemy." His voice had a hint of wonderment in it and I realized that he was feeling respect toward his brother. Not wanting to miss the opportunity to poke fun at him I let a look of absolute shock cover my face.

"Oh my goodness, you _like him!_ Oh man, you even _respect him_! What has the world come to?" I tried to hold in my laughter but it escaped and when I looked up, Sesshoumaru looked highly uncomfortable and more then a little disgruntled.

"I did not say that..."

"But?"

"But, you _may_ be correct."

I wore a mask of mock horror and he scowled at me. I laughed again and put my arms around his neck.

"Inuyasha was always capable of making you proud, he just needed to be put in the correct environment to prove it. Apparently, he was born to be the second son and general, no matter how hard you tried to fight it, he ended up here and he's succeeding quite well. Even you have to admit he's been meeting most of your expectations. Which is rare. No one lives up to your standards."

Seeing he was still uncomfortable at the realization that he _might possibly_ not hate his brother anymore, I attempted to lighten the mood.

"Except for me of course, as the mother of your children I exceed all expectations. How could I not, just look at me!" He chuckled at me, understanding the reason for my antics.

He pulled me into his arms and nuzzled my neck.

"I have to get back to work. You should wake the children and take them to the gardens. Make sure you're dressed and ready for dinner tonight. And be prepared for a confrontation. Dinner is where the ladies may speak freely and I wouldn't be surprised if they try to single you out. I can't stand up for you or you'll look weak. So give them hell. And don't be afraid to kill a few _insolent bitches._ "

I laughed and winked at him, "Oh, the heads will be rolling!"

He kissed me then released me and left our chamber. I sighed deeply and went to wake the children. After Rin and Shippo had eaten we went to the private gardens and they played for hours. Miku watched over them while I sat on a bench and switched between napping and reading. The pregnancy was starting to wear on me, I was tired more often and napped frequently.

Inwardly I was worrying. _I've tried to preserve life. Now I'm going to have to kill people just for 'stepping out of line'. I know this is the demon way, but I still don't like it. If they're a threat to me, my children, or Sesshoumaru, I won't have any problems killing them. But disrespect, to demons, is a threat. If you're seen as weak, you're begging someone to kill you. I cannot allow anyone to believe that I'm weak. I will not embarrass my mate._

Servants brought lunch to the garden and the children ate, then continued to play. When dinner was nearing I sighed and corralled Shippo and Rin back to the family wing. I dressed in one of my finest royal kimonos and as soon as I was ready, Sesshoumaru strolled in looking freshly bathed. I pouted at him.

"You bathed without me. That would have been the perfect distraction before this god awful meal. Oh well, can't always get what you want."

He chuckled and pulled me in for a kiss before dressing in his own royal finery. After he was dressed, and looking like gods gift to female kind, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a deep, searing kiss. He rested his forehead on mine and let out a sigh.

"Are you ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be", I shot back dryly.

He chuckled again and led me from the room to a large dining room on the first floor. Outside the dining room about twenty demons and demonesses were standing in their dinner attire, waiting for us. At our arrival the chatter ceased and we both settled indifferent masks on our faces. Arm in arm we preceded the others into the dining room and Sesshoumaru took his place at the head of the table. I saw a familiar face and was relieved when I realized that Sesshoumaru's mother, Inukimi, would be sitting across from me in her rightful place at Sesshoumaru's left side. I was seated in my rightful place; to his right. After everyone had found their assigned chairs, we sat and the circus began.

* * *

The meal progressed normally, in my opinion, but I could tell that Kagome was a little confused. Everyone was nearly silent. Only one person spoke at a time and only when spoken to. The only people who could interrupt or start new conversations were myself, my mother and Kagome. For her part, Kagome stayed abnormally quiet. I assumed that she was avoiding starting a fight, she didn't _want_ to kill anyone today, but she would if she had to. My mother on the other hand, I could tell she was itching to watch Kagome flex her spiritual powers. She began poking and prodding at all the single demonesses at the table, asking if they'd found a suitable mate yet, or even a relatively acceptable candidate. I rolled my eyes and Kagome raised an eyebrow at me. I threw her a glance that said: she's stirring the pot.

Kagome chuckled silently, and no one saw it but me and Ayame. Ayame was seated next to Kagome and Koga was seated next to my mother. Neither of the two looked particularly happy with the arrangement but Koga got a good view of Kagome and Ayame from his seat, so he didn't complain. Kagome and Ayame were chatting idly, about the journey, the particularly aggressive winter, which had been far worse then any winter in the last 100 years. I noticed an Inu demoness who was eyeing Kagome like she was a chunk of beef. I felt my body stiffen and my mother noticed. Her eyes flickered between the demoness and Kagome and a sly smile spread across her face. I couldn't remember the woman's name but I knew that my mother was about to start a fight with the most willing participant at the table. I braced myself as my mother interrupted the idle chatter that was going around.

"Lady Ahmya, how is your search for a worthy mate progressing?"

The woman's eyes narrowed and flicked between my mother, Kagome, and me. I felt Kagome stiffen beside me and she knew, as well as I did, that this was the confrontation we'd been preparing for.

"Oh, my Lady, it had been going well, but an _unexpected problem_ seemed to crop up. It seems I will have to do some maneuvering to reestablish my claim." A wicked smile spread across her face and her fierce gaze rested on Kagome.

Kagome straightened her posture to the point that it was as impeccable as my own. A mocking half smile split her face and she leaned in to the conversation, as my mother watched curiously from the side. I kept my eyes trained on the female. I would let Kagome fight her own battles, but I would not let harm come to her or my pups.

"Oh, how vexing, to lose your hold on a man. Tell me... Ahmya, was it? Yes, tell me how one goes about _reestablishing their claim?_ " Kagome's voice was softly mocking, and I could tell that she was entirely aware that this demoness was trying to encroach on her mate and was stating it proudly for the entire table to hear.

Internally I was chuckling at this woman's stupidity. _Kagome will swallow that bitch whole._

"Oh Lady Kagome, it's a simple matter. When someone tries to steal your male, you remind them how inferior they are. If that doesn't work, you kill them", she said it with a false sweet tone that nearly sent me into a rage. I took a deep breath to steady myself, remembering that Kagome could handle this woman with her hands tied behind her back.

"Oh, well of course, but one would think a Lady would work harder to keep her man in the first place. In my experience, it's not all that difficult to keep your mate so busy that they wouldn't have enough time to stray with some _insolent_ bitch, even if he wanted to." Kagome was staring daggers at the woman with a fake sweet smile on her face and I looked at Kagome proudly, surprised at her very public jab at the demoness.

Ahmya's eyes turned red and she slammed her fist onto the table, rose from her seat and screamed, "You unworthy, pitiful, whore! How _dare_ you speak to me in such a way! Our Lord deserves a _real woman,_ one of his own kind! You could _never_ fulfill his needs!"

All of the occupants of the table were staring at them with varying expressions on their faces. Koga and Ayame looked like they wanted to tear the demoness limb from limb for disrespecting Kagome, the male demons at the table looked at Kagome with shock and respect, and the other unmated demonesses at the table were glaring daggers at Kagome. My mother was sitting back in her chair with her arms crossed in front of her chest while a look of smug satisfaction was written on her face. I watched with rapt attention.

"Oh my, now you've insulted me. Tsk, tsk. If you apologize and kneel before me, I'll spare your life." Her voice sounded bored, like she threatened people everyday, and my pride was nearly overflowing. I'm sure you could see it in every single one of my features, but I didn't care enough to put on my usual mask.

"You stupid wench! I will never bow before you, and I will never accept you as my lady! All you are is a despicable, unworthy, human whore! I'll kill you and have him for myself-", her voice cut off with a choke and I saw that Kagome's silver whip was wrapped around her throat. Kagome's aura exploded out from her body and all the demons at the table, myself excluded, gasped and shivered at the feel of her intense power. The demoness dropped to her knees and started clutching at her throat, only to have her hands burnt upon touching Kagome's whip. She was choking and Kagome looked murderous.

She growled and spoke through clenched teeth, "I gave you a chance, but you had to push your luck you stupid bitch. I will not be insulted and _no one_ will take my mate from me!" Her aura strengthened and the other demons shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Her aura was burning them slightly, but no one dared speak up.

With an angry flick of her wrist the demonesses head was sliced from her body and it rolled to the floor. Kagome turned and growled at the other demonesses at the table.

"That goes for the rest of you, kneel, or get the fuck out."

The females scrambled from their chairs and sank to the floor in the deepest bow I'd ever seen. Pride soared through me and Kagome's aura withdrew back into her body. She relaxed and told the women to rise. They rose slowly and took their seats, keeping their eyes down on the table. The male demons were staring at her openly with admiration in their eyes and Ayame was smiling at her fondly. She turned to look at me and I smiled warmly at her. It only lasted a few seconds but she saw it, and an answering smile lit up her face. I turned back to the rest of the table and addressed the remaining demons.

"Now that that's established, does anyone else have a problem? No? Then lets continue the meal."

During the rest of the meal Kagome chatted animatedly with Ayame, Koga and my mother while I watched her. The other dinner guests chatted quietly amongst themselves but didn't try to speak with Kagome or myself, probably scared to insight our wrath. Once the meal was ending Kagome and I stood and everyone else bowed sincerely to us. Lacing my fingers with hers, we exited the dining room and I led her to the private gardens. Upon entering I rang a pull bell for a servant.

"I need bathing robes for us both, some rose oil, and fresh clothes. When you're done with that, have Miku check on the children and put them into bed." The servant bowed and left and once we were alone I led her to the bushes that lined the walk. She sighed, taking in the garden and I could smell the happiness coming off of her. Her thought's started to stray and I could smell a bit of regret and it took me off guard.

"What's wrong, little one?"

She sighed heavily, "I wish I wouldn't have had to kill her. If she would have submitted I wouldn't have had to, but then she said she was going to take you for herself and I couldn't control my anger."

"That particular female, was the daughter of the southern tribe leader, and she should have known better then to challenge the kings mate. She chose to defy you, and I know the southern tribe well. They're ruthless and cruel, and they have very little honor. She would have killed you and our pups before she ever even considered submitting to you."

She nodded and my statement seemed to make her feel better. She didn't like killing needlessly, but she would protect our babes fiercely. The thought made my chest warm. She would be a fierce protector and would let no harm come to our children. Standing in front of the flower bushes she realized that she had wanted to ask me what they were.

"What are these, Sesshoumaru?"

I drew us back to a bench positioned so that the bushes were in our view, sat and pulled her down to my lap.

"Look up", I said simply.

She watched as the moon rose and could be seen through the glass ceiling. Its soft rays floated in toward us, illuminating her beautiful face and the garden around us. When the moons silky rays shone onto the closed flower buds, they started to tremble and opened to reveal beautiful, massive white flowers that resembled lilies. They glowed softly and I knew from experience, that when the petals were touched they changed from white to blue. Kagome gasped at their beauty and I nuzzled into her neck, wanting to savor the smell of her happiness.

"They're lunar blooms, or moon flowers. Their flower pods only open at night when the moon shines on them. If you touch their petals they turn blue. They can be used to cure illnesses of dog demons and wolves, who are natural lunar demons."

"They're beautiful. I never thought I could be this happy. And I certainly never thought that it would be because of you. You're full of surprises."

"Hn." My grip on her tightened and I nuzzled her neck again. She leaned further back against me and her back melted into my chest. She turned her head to the side and kissed my chin and it sent a wave of need through me. She sniffed the air lightly and chuckled.

"Insatiable man", she reprimanded softly.

Before I could seduce her further, the servant returned with the requested items. He set them next to the warm pool and started to retreat to the door.

"Lock that door on your way out. I do not want to be disturbed." The servant bowed and I heard the lock click after his exit.

Picking her up, I strode toward the circular pool of water that was surrounded by moon flower bushes. Setting her on her feet, I began to remove her clothes slowly. She sighed happily under my attentions. Once her kimono pooled to the ground at her feet and she was naked, she reached to the ties at my waist and began removing my clothes. I closed my eyes and let her strip me, noticing that her hands liked to wander to my chest, shoulders, and her mark on my neck. She leaned forward and kissed my naked chest once it was bare. My breath caught in my chest and a low pleasured growl escaped. She moved her hands toward my hakama and began to unfasten the ties. When I was finally naked, I pulled her up into my arms, bridal style, and stepped down into the warm water. She moaned happily.

 _My little mate loves her baths._

Once we were in I settled her onto the bench-like seating and reached behind me to grab the bottle of rose oil. Retrieving one of her feet from beneath the water, I put some of the oil in my hand and began rubbing the arch of her foot. She moaned deeply and the sound made my cock stiffen painfully.

"How did you know that my feet have been aching?"

"I didn't, but with all the extra weight you've been carrying, one could draw the conclusion that your feet were suffering."

She moaned again slightly, sending fire through my veins, and I turned her foot up, looking at the bottoms of her feet. They were red and angry, covered in blisters. I growled angrily. She heard it and opened her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me it had gotten this bad? I'd have started rubbing them days ago!"

She smiled, not at all scared of my angry tone or the scowl on my face.

"You've been busy. I didn't want to interrupt or bother you. I have been thinking about something though, and I'd like your opinion."

Her pensive voice brought me out of my anger and I looked at her serene face. I nodded at her, signaling that I was listening and started rubbing her other foot.

"I want to remove Inuyasha's subjugation beads." I froze entirely. My eyes raised to hers and I could feel the sincerity in her words.

"Why?"

"I do not need him to be bound to me any longer. He has a mate and now he's sworn an oath to you. I have no attachments to him any longer except as a brother and perhaps one day, he and I can be friends again. As it is, I've noticed that I'm far more powerful then him now, so I don't think I need them to put him in his place."

I sat there silently, with thoughts roaring through my head.

 _She finally wants to cut the last ties she's got to Inuyasha. She wants to sever the last thing that bonds them, then she will be entirely mine, with no bonds to anyone but me._

"Truly?"

She nodded and stared into my eyes with her sapphire gaze that held warmth and love.

"You realize that if you do, you'll be bound to no one but me. That you will, well and truly, be all mine." My breath was ragged and my voice was husky and the idea of her breaking their bond was making me insane with possessive desire.

"I've always been only yours. I wasn't sure if I needed to keep them on him to keep him in line. Now I see, though, that you keep him in line well enough, and that if I had to, he'd not be able to stand against my power. I don't want to be bound to anyone but you. Can you ask him to the office tomorrow so I can remove them?"

My heart was thundering in my chest and I nodded at her before snatching her in my arms and pulling her against me. My mouth crashed down to hers and she responded with ardor. Her arms went around my neck and I pulled her more tightly against me. Her silky tongue traced my fangs and mine lapped greedily at her tongue and mouth. She moaned and gripped herself to me harder. I moved one of my hands to knead her ass as the other wove into her hair. I backed her up toward the wall of the pool and when her back hit the wall she moaned loudly. I broke from our kiss to lap at her neck and the crescent moon resting on her throat. She moaned and reached between us to grab my cock in her hand. She began to stroke it firmly, the way she knows I like. A growl was torn from my throat and she moaned as my cock hardened more in her grasp. When she felt a shudder rack my frame she placed my cock at her entrance and I sheathed myself slowly into her warm depths. I began to thrust slowly in and out of her, grazing her clit each time in the process. She moaned loudly every time my pelvis met her tiny pearl.

Moving nearly out of her, I brought my hand around to her clit and began caressing around it, but never touching it while I thrusted only the head of my cock into her. Her groans and growls turned feral at my teasing and she thrashed beneath me. I kept at it for what felt like hours and every time a climax came toward her I slowed even more, waiting for it to back down before starting the torturous rhythm all over again.

She was gasping and moaning loudly into my mouth, "Please, Sesshoumaru! Please- ah!"

"Beg me, Kagome. Beg for it!"

Her moans grew louder, and I was sure that people could hear us throughout the entire palace.

"Please, Sesshoumaru! Please, fuck me! I can't take it anymore!"

She screamed my name as I, finally, thrusted deep inside her. I pulled out again and started the torturous rhythm over. She growled at me and started begging, shamelessly, for me to fuck her. The sound of her begging me made my arousal multiply by ten and I couldn't tease her any longer. I started thrusting into her deeply, feeling her clamp around me in a gloriously tight welcome. I quickened my pace and thrust into her over and over again. I started to caress her clit gently and in moments she came apart around me. Her release brought warm liquid into her tight cavern that amped me up even more and I turned her in my grasp. Wrapping my arms around her abdomen, I pinned her back to my chest and she rested her hands on the wall of the pool for balance. I began thrusting up into her while caressing her folds again. Her moans grew louder and I could feel my climax rushing toward me. Her sex began to tighten around my cock again and it sent me over the edge. I thrust up into her continuously through my orgasm, coating her in my seed as she screamed my name. I clamped my mouth down on her mark and drew her blood into my mouth. She moaned loudly at the feel of my fangs at her neck and it sent her into another orgasm. She came around me as I continued to stroke up into her through both of our orgasms.

When I regained control over myself I pulled out of her and turned her back to face me while I held her to my chest and caressed her face with my free hand. She was shaking in my hold from her many climaxes and she was beautifully flushed. I leaned down to press a passionate kiss to her plump, soft lips. Before I could stop it, a confession spilled from my mouth, without my permission.

"I love you, Kagome."

She froze in my grasp and looked into my golden eyes with her sapphire orbs. Tears sprung to her eyes and she gasped.

"You've never said that before." She saw the fear in my eyes and reached up to caress my face, attempting to soothe me.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru, I love you too", she proclaimed sincerely before leaning in to kiss me like I was the only person on this earth she wanted to kiss.

* * *

 **Alright, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! I am going to go back through all of my other chapters and edit it, clean it up a bit! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Let me know if you've got an idea you'd like me to incorporate! The war will be starting soon, and many twists and turns will come with it. Thank you, as always, for reading!**

 **Love, KJ**


	16. Chapter 16: You Smell Like Wolf

**Here's chapter 16: Thank you all for reading. I appreciate all those wonderful followers and the beautiful comments. As always, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Love, KJ**

 **Disclaimer: _I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! THIS IS FOR MATURE ADULT AUDIENCES ONLY!_**

* * *

Stirring in my sleep, I noticed that I wasn't alone. I turned my head and tried to open my eyes. When I did a pair of golden eyes stared back at me. A smile stretched across my face. He hadn't been sleeping much since we arrived. He'd been making a habit of working well through the night and into the morning. He only took a few hours to nap, at most and sometimes went without sleep altogether.

"You stayed", my voice was thick with sleep and he made a pleased growl, liking the sound.

"You haven't been sleeping much since your mother told us about this war. I've been worrying."

He grunted and pulled me onto his chest and kissed my forehead, "I do not require much sleep. I only need to sleep every three weeks or so, but since our mating I've readjusted my sleeping habits to spend more time with you. Plus, you wear me out."

I chuckled and kissed his chest.

"Do you have to go? We could stay in bed all day, and you could rub my feet again", my voice was sweet and he looked tempted.

"As tempting as that sounds, you'll be getting a visitor today. I received a missive that the slayer, monk, and their daughters are headed our way. Sango wishes to fight with my people, so I will need to have Inuyasha and Akinari train her. They'll start tomorrow. I knew you'd want her to yourself today."

I beamed at him and kissed him, "How did you know?"

"Well I try to anticipate your wants, and I knew if I didn't let you have her today you'd be barging into my office shouting orders, and we can't have that. What would people say?"

It took me a few seconds to realize he was joking, something he rarely did, even with me, and I started laughing.

"That being said, Kagome, you will not spend more than a few hours on your feet. At this rate they'll be cracked and bleeding by the end of the day if you keep walking on them. Stay in the family wing or spend the day in the garden, but for god's sake, don't spend all day walking around."

I could hear the worry through his bossy orders, and it brought a smile to my face. I knew that I could get away with a lot, since I was pregnant and he liked to spoil me.

"Only if you rub my feet before you leave." He raised a perfectly shaped silver brow at me and in a second I was flipped on my back and he was pinning me to the futon.

"Always giving orders and ultimatums. Perhaps you've forgotten who I am, Kagome…", he trailed off, finding the sensitive point on my neck and running his nose over it gently. He lapped at the tender flesh and began to run his nose from the base of my throat up to my temple and it was so erotic I was shaking by the time he planted a feather light kiss on my lips.

He chuckled at me and I opened my eyes to see he was highly amused.

"I will rub your feet, but not because you've given me an ultimatum. I will rub your feet because you're my mate, your feet hurt, and those feet happen to be carrying around my pups", his voice was filled with mock authority and I realized he was teasing me again.

He sat up and settled between my legs, pulling one of my feet to him and began rubbing with a small smile on his face.

"You're in a very good mood today, Sesshoumaru." It was a statement, but he knew I was asking.

He shrugged and continued rubbing my feet. When he didn't explain I went for asking a direct question, rather than beating around the bush.

"Why are you in such a good mood, my love?"

He switched feet and raised his beautiful amber eyes to meet mine. Actual happiness lit up his features, and it made my heart throb. He never showed this much emotion, not even with me.

"You're cutting the bond today. You'll be mine entirely. Body and soul, and no one can change that."

"You're happy." I wanted to hear him say it. He'd never said he was happy before, and I'd already gotten an ' _I love you'_ out of him, how difficult would it be to get him to admit he was happy?

His eyes widened a fraction and he stared down at my feet, deep in thought. I watched him struggle through his emotions until his eyes widened further.

"I… I guess I am. I've never felt that particular emotion before, so I guess this is as close as I've ever felt to it."

It still wasn't what I wanted, so I kept badgering, determined to hear him say it.

"Say it. I want to hear you say it out loud."

He narrowed his eyes at me and tried to digest my motives, but he heard the teasing in my voice. He finally sighed and choked it out, looking highly uncomfortable.

"I am... happy. But if I am, it is because of you and our pups."

I squealed with happiness and sat up. I pulled him to me roughly and planted a kiss on his lips. He chuckled and rested his arms around me.

"You better lay back down so I can finish this. We have a bond to break and a war to win."

I obliged, happy that I'd gotten him to admit it. After a few minutes, he'd finished rubbing my feet and got up to dress. I followed after him and he snuck up behind me and smacked my ass. Before I could wack him, he'd snuck back to his side of the room and was chuckling. I dressed and he came back over to me and wrapped his arms around me. He led me to the small dining room that was in the family wing and we found Rin and Shippo eating with Kikyo between them. They were all chatting happily and we joined them at the table. When the children had finished, they leapt from their seats and ran toward the sitting room. Before Kikyo could join them I called out to her.

"Kikyo. If you have a minute I'd like to speak to you."

Sesshoumaru looked between us and looked immediately uncomfortable. He excused himself and said that when we were done, I should meet him in his office. She sat back down and looked at me expectantly.

"I have decided to remove Inuyasha's subjugation beads today."

She looked at me like I'd grown a second head and her jaw was dropped in surprise.

"You are? Does he know?"

"No, not yet. I've discussed it with Sesshoumaru and he agrees. I do not need to be bound to Inuyasha anymore, and we believe he doesn't require them any longer."

Tears began to fill her eyes and one escaped and trailed down her snowy cheek.

"Thank you, Kagome."

"I was hoping that you would confide in me about what you're going to do about Inuyasha."

She looked a bit uncomfortable, which was unusual. Normally she looked stoic.

"I suppose after everything you and Sesshoumaru have done for us, it is the least I can do. After Inuyasha left I was angry and I considered leaving him, but it didn't take long for me to realize that I don't want to raise this child alone, and I love Inuyasha. He may be an idiot sometimes, but much has changed in him since Sesshoumaru made him his general. This last week he's been trying to make up for all the awful things he's done to you and I over the years. I know he's staying away from you at Sesshoumaru's request, but I'm sure if you allowed him in your presence, he'd apologise to you. I think he's starting to mature. I'm going to try to make this work, for the sake of our child. I am due in a few weeks, and I want our child to have its father."

I repressed a sigh. _If she keeps forgiving him, he'll keep being an ass. The only way to change him is to take away what he wants._

"I understand. I have seen the changes in him as well. I hope that everything works out for you both. I have to go, Sesshoumaru has summoned Inuyasha to his office so I can remove the beads. I hope it gives you both some peace."

With that I got up and left Kikyo sitting at the table. Making my way through the hallways I arrived at Sesshoumaru's office, knocked and entered. He looked up from the scrolls and maps and a small smile lit up his face when he saw me. He motioned for me to come sit on his lap. I made my way around his desk and sunk down onto his lap. He raised an eyebrow at me, obviously waiting for my explanation.

"I told her I was removing the beads. She thanked me and explained that she believes Inuyasha has changed and matured enough in this last week to be able to make their relationship work. I don't think she's incorrect, but I have a difficult time believing he's changed that much in one week. But I suppose time will tell."

"Hn", he grunted into my neck and nuzzled into my hair.

We sat together for a few minutes, just enjoying each others company in the peaceful silence of his office. When a knock sounded at his door he bid the servant entry. He came in with Inuyasha on his heels. Inuyasha took us in, took in a deep breath and made his way to the chair opposite of us. He stayed silent, waiting for one of us to speak. Sesshoumaru motioned to me, suggesting that I begin.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to remove your subjugation beads. You don't need them anymore."

I saw Inuyasha's posture stiffen and felt Sesshoumaru's mirror his. I settled a hand on his thigh and he calmed a fraction.

"It's the last thing that connects us, Kagome. Why would you want to remove them?"

"For that reason, it's the last thing that binds us. You do not need to be bound to me anymore, Inuyasha. You have Kikyo, and soon you'll have a child. You're the general of the King's armies. You have reached the point that you no longer need to be bound to me."

He looked sad and Sesshoumaru and I could smell the despair rolling off of him in waves. He stood and bared his neck to me and I rose from Sesshoumaru's lap. I walked to him and pulled him into a tight hug. He tentatively wrapped his arms around my waist and I reached up to the beads that were around his neck. Funneling my power into my hands, then the beads, I yanked on the beads and they snapped and fell to the floor.

What we weren't expecting, however, was the rise in power that went through the room. As soon as the beads snapped a powerful aura swirled around the room and I felt myself being snatched away from Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's arms going around me protectively. I raised my head and saw inuyasha standing in the midst of a swirl of power that brought him to his knees. The power started to seep into him and his eyes were flickering between red and gold. Once all of the aura had flowed into him he relaxed and deflated, and his eyes turned back to solid gold.

Sesshoumaru let out a surprised grunt, "You were sealing some of his power. Maybe that's why the pups didn't fear him before. Either that, or they could feel that he was bound to you. Now, though, they seem to understand the difference."

I was slightly puzzled at his meaning, then I realized the two of us were surrounded by a green, poisonous barrier. Sesshoumaru growled quietly and spoke to the boys, "Enough. There is no danger."

Inuyasha, who had looked sad before the transformation, now looked revitalized. A large toothy grin covered his entire face and he was chuckling. When the barrier dropped he strode up to me and threw his arms around me in a tight hug. Sesshoumaru growled quietly but allowed it.

"Thank you, Kagome. I didn't realize I needed this."

Happiness flowed through me as I realized that he wasn't sad or angry anymore. He seemed to be healing, which was exactly what we needed. I released him and turned to Sesshoumaru who was eyeing us warily. I smacked his shoulder lightly.

"Oh relax, we are aloud to be friends. If you don't need me anymore, I'm going to get ready for Sango's arrival. Please send her to me the moment she arrives."

With that I kissed Sesshoumaru square on the mouth, to his surprise, and sauntered out of the room. I only got a few feet before I was accosted by Ayame and Miku. They were chattering away at me and I was having a hard time following their words. I held up my hand to silence them. The quieted immediately and I laughed at their excitement.

"One at a time! I'm not wonder woman!" They both shared confused glances, not knowing who this 'wonder woman' was.

"I heard about the dinner! I'm so proud, oh what I wouldn't give to have seen that for myself!" Miku was beside herself with excitement, she was nearly bouncing up and down.

Ayame broke in the moment Miku stopped talking, "News traveled through the _entire_ palace! Every male is enthralled with you and are mad with jealousy! They all wish they had you! The females are all irritated but I haven't heard _one_ negative thing from them all day about you! Even Koga has started showing me affections!"

I smiled at her sadly, more than a little angry at Koga's attitude toward Ayame.

"Oh yes, that reminds me, Ayame. Where is your mate? I need to have a few words with him."

She looked curious but answered anyway, "He's in our chambers, why?"

"Can you have him brought to the family wing's sitting room? I have a few choice words for him."

She could hear the slight anger in my voice and it soothed over her momentary jealous feelings. She agreed and left and Miku accompanied me back to the family sitting room. After twenty minutes Ayame and Koga appeared in the doorway.

"Ayame, would you and Miku take the children to the gardens? This should only take a few minutes, but I'd rather not scar the children for life."

Ayame looked smug, realizing I was going to chew Koga out, but Koga looked apprehensive and I could see actual fear in his eyes. Apparently all my changes made me scary, and in this moment, I relished it.

After some resistance on Shippo's part, Ayame and Miku had managed to wrangle the two energetic tots and take them out of the room. I locked my eyes with Koga's and pointed at the couch across from me. Koga obeyed and sat, the fear was still present in his eyes.

"Do you know why I wanted to talk to you, Koga?"

He shook his head and pinned his eyes to the ground.

"Well you should know that one of the many things that has changed about me after my mating, is that I now have a _very_ sensitive nose and I can smell almost as good as Sesshoumaru. That being said, I know for a fact that you haven't consummated your mating with Ayame. It's been nearly ten months since you decided to mate her, yet you haven't sealed it yet. And I would like to know why." My cold tone and stony gaze left little room for interpretation. He stiffened at the mention of Ayame's virginity, which was still intact.

"I was still… mourning over losing you. I had heard that you were going to mate Inuyasha after defeating Naraku. Once Naraku was dead, I assumed you were going ahead with the mating. I heard sometime after, that he had mated a miko and that they were travelling to find someone to help with conception. I assumed it was you. Imagine my surprise at finding you here with his brother, and him mated to not you, but Kikyo. Their mating isn't right, and it's not binding. She's not living. Part of mating means you have to share blood and your aura. They shared their aura's but not blood. So really, they're not even technically mated. Why that is important, is beyond the point, you wanted to know why I haven't bedded my mate. To be honest, I was worried about you. I didn't believe Inuyasha could care for you as a mate should be cared for, and I was constantly thinking about you. I felt it would be wrong to bed Ayame with another on my mind. When I saw you here with Sesshoumaru, I realized that not only would you be safe in the future, but you are in better hands than my own, as much as that hurts to admit. Lord Sesshoumaru is currently the most powerful living demon, and as his mate you have more than I could ever give you. I can go into a true relationship with Ayame now, with no regrets or worries."

His explanation stunned me and I found myself deep in thought about how he was sweet to worry over me, and also a little confused about how I didn't realize that Inuyasha and Kikyo were not fully bound. Sesshoumaru must have realized it but he hadn't mentioned it to me. Getting back to the topic at hand, I responded to Koga.

"I appreciate your worry over me, but Ayame needs your full attention now. She loves you, and she deserves your affection. Stop dragging her around and mate the damn woman! She deserves that much! She's been pining after you for years! I know how that feels, and you're lucky she hasn't left you. I've been told that a female may leave their mate if the mating hasn't been consummated. You better get around to it, she'll be in heat soon, and with all the males in this palace, someone is bound to notice her."

I was purposely trying to get a rise out of him, and it worked. He growled a bit and his back stiffened. After a moment of thought, I knew he'd come to the decision to finally bed her. His brow turned down and he looked thoughtful.

"If you don't mind telling me, what happened between you and Inuyasha?"

"He chose Kikyo, without telling me and I caught them in the act of mating. So I left. I wandered for a while and ran into Sesshoumaru. I think the difference in my scent was what called out to him originally. At the time it was all my own and not mixed with Inuyasha's anymore. It didn't take long before we realized we wanted to be mated."

He growled at the thought of me catching Inuyasha and Kikyo rutting.

"Well, I've got a spar session with the mutt in a few minutes, so I'll be sure to knock him around a bit more than usual. For your sake." He stood to leave then came over to me and wrapped me in a friendly hug. He nuzzled into me and I finally realized what he as doing.

"You little mongrel. You're trying to rub your scent on me aren't you? Oh I hope Sesshoumaru knocks you around for that!" I laughed and pushed him away.

I followed him out and made my way to Sesshoumaru's office, knowing he'd be pissed if he found out later that the wolfs smell was on me. Knocking and entering I saw he was staring down at his desk with an angry look on his face. Realizing, too late, that this was a really bad time to come in smelling of wolf, I tried to back peddle but found myself pinned to the door by nearly six and a half feet of aroused, angry male.

"Mate, explain to me why you reek of wolf." His voice was ice and I could feel the anger coming off of him in waves.

A nervous laugh bubbled out of my throat, "I invited him to the sitting room so I could yell at him about not bedding Ayame. She's a nice woman and deserves attention. After I'd set him straight he got up to leave and hugged me. It was a friendly hug, nothing more. It took me a second to realize he was intentionally trying to rub his scent off on me. I came straight here to tell you and thought you'd like to rid me of the wolf smell."

A ferocious, predatory smile spread across his face. It was a smile that probably had his enemies wetting themselves, but it sent a wave of arousal through me. His fingers started plucking at the ties of my kimono and a deep growl was rolling through his chest.

"So he's playing games, is he? You let him hug you? And now you want me to take the wolf smell off you? Maybe as punishment I should let you walk around the palace all day smelling of wolf. That would draw some rumors, nasty ones too. But I can't have it being said that you'd stray from me. I guess I'll have to think of another way to punish you... ", he trailed off and his tone was devious. He had a plan, and whether it would bring me pleasure, pain or both, I didn't know. I was shivering in anticipation as he peeled my kimono off my shoulders and let my clothes drop to the floor, leaving me naked. He reached down and locked the door and a shudder ran through my body. He picked me up under my armpits, like one would with a child, and set me on his desk.

My breathing hitched when he sunk to his knees and I realized what he was going to do. He grabbed both of my ankles and put them up on the desk on either side of me, effectively opening me up fully to him. I moaned in ecstasy and embarrassment. It was the middle of the morning and we were in his office. Somehow, it managed to arouse me even further and I could feel myself getting wet just thinking about it. He groaned when the scent of my arousal reached his nose. He leaned forward and ran his tongue over my folds, making my cry out in pleasure. His tongue lapped at my core and he plunged it inside me making me moan. He traversed upward toward my clit and brought two of his fingers to my entrance and inserted them slowly. The pressure was fantastic and it made me writhe under his ministrations. He began circling my clit, but never touching it in the same fashion that he'd done the other day. I knew immediately that he was teasing me and he'd keep this up for hours to get the point across.

He kept his pace agonizingly slow and nearly brought me to my climax six times before he backed off again. I was shaking and he was having to support me to keep me in my trussed up position on his desk. My moans were strangled and were nearly cries of agony. I was sobbing from the pleasure and was begging him for relief. Finally he flicked my clit with his tongue and I tumbled into the most intense orgasm I'd ever had. Before I realized what was happening, he'd dropped his trousers and was thrusting into me, sending more waves of pleasure crashing through me. He gripped around the back of my neck and had one arm looped around my waist as he thrusted into me at a breakneck speed. As soon as my orgasm had stopped he thrusted deep into me and flicked my clit again and another orgasm came rushing forward, more intense then the last and he came with me with my name on his lips.

"Kagome!"

After coming down from our release, he pulled out of me and restored his clothing. He grabbed my clothes and began to put them on me while I stood like a complacent doll. Once I was put back together he caressed my face and pulled me in for a deep kiss. I moaned into his mouth and he chuckled.

"Now that you've been thoroughly punished, let's go see about that wolf. I'm assuming he did it for a reason."

I chuckled mirthlessly, "If that's how all my punishments will go, I need to misbehave far more often."

He chuckled and began to lead me out of the door and I noticed his shoulders were bunched and his face looked irritated.

"Mangy wolf. Let's go see what he was up to, shall we?"

With that I followed a particularly angry dog demon to the training arena to find the offending wolf.

* * *

I strolled into the arena, knowing that Inuyasha and Koga would be sparring with the soldiers. Agitation was rolling off of me. I wasn't really angry but I was irritated. He didn't rub his scent on her to mark her as his own, he did it to send me a message. Or give me a gift. When one's mate smells of another male, he will immediately try to override the intruders scent. Knowing that Kagome would go directly to me would ensure that I would jump her like a hormonal pup. All of those thoughts aside, I was still pissed he had the audacity to touch her. She'd hugged two men in one day that weren't me. She'd gotten her punishment, and now he'd get his. The moment my ice cold, angry aura filled the arena everyone turned toward me and the soldiers bowed while Inuyasha and Koga burst out laughing.

"I told you he'd come! Took him longer than I thought, he must have been very busy reasserting his scent", Inuyasha said between laughs. He was practically howling with amusement. Koga was as well, he didn't look worried, which made me feel slightly better, he hadn't done it to set me off, he'd done it to get my attention.

I stopped a few feet from them and leveled him with a glare, "Would you like to explain?"

He laughed again, "Sure, your lovely mate gave me some good advice and I felt I needed to thank the both of you. You for protecting her when this idiot", he punched Inuyasha in the arm hard, "dropped the ball and left her alone. Also, you haven't come out to spar with us, and we've been asking daily. I figured this was killing two birds with one stone." Him and Inuyasha began howling with laughter again and I was trying to maintain my angry facade.

 _Idiots._

I rolled my eyes at them and was going to respond when I heard giggling behind me. I turned to see that Kagome was laughing too. I raised a brow at her.

"Do you want to be punished again?"

She let out a deep sigh, "Oh, yes please."

This caused Inuyasha and Koga to actually fall to the ground and laugh hysterically. Tears were running from their eyes and they were clutching their stomachs. It took nearly five minutes for them to calm down and get to their feet. When they did they were wiping the tears from their face and Kagome was blushing. I pointed to the stairs.

"Kagome, go up to the seating. I don't want you in the cross hairs", I said, then turned to the wolf, "You want to spar? Then lets spar."

Excited murmurs broke out and the soldiers followed Kagome up the stairs to the arena seating. They were all whispering in excitement. Many of them hadn't seen me fight and were itching to see it with their own eyes. Inuyasha went to the center of the arena and Koga backed up to stand on the left side of him while I took the right.

Inuyasha spoke, excitement was in his voice, "Alright. There's only one rule. Don't kill each other. We need both of you fuckers, and I don't want to explain to anyone's mate why they didn't come home today." With that he backed up toward the wall and let out a high pitched whistle that signaled the start of the fight.

We circled each other for a moment and I considered how far I could push him without doing damage that would hinder our war efforts. Right when I'd decided on a course of action, Koga leapt at me with claws outstretched. I slipped out of his path and stuck my leg out in front of his. Caught up in his momentum, he didn't have time to catch himself and he fell face first into the dirt. Howls of laughter came from the spectators. I turned back to face him and found he was already getting up. He was covered in dirt and looked less amused then before. He began circling again and this time I attacked. I was instantly at his side and I threw a punch that landed just below his ribs and, to my surprise, noticed a bit to late that he'd thrown a punch as well. I pulled back to avoid it, but it clipped my jaw and sent me back a few feet.

"Ah, so you're a scrappy wolf."

Anger rose in Koga's eyes and they flickered red. He lunged for me but instead of dodging him I met him head on and we exchanged a flurry of punches and kicks. My knee connected with his stomach and he recovered quickly and threw a punch aimed for my eye and I narrowly avoided taking it full on. I elbowed him in the side of the head and he kicked out at my abdomen. We both retreated at the same time. He was panting and sweating. A light sheen of sweat covered my brow but I kept all other proof of my exertion hidden.

"You have a true demon form, yes? Shall we finish this in our demon forms?"

Koga smiled wickedly and nodded. Inuyasha watched us with rapt attention, never having seen Koga's true form before he was very surprised when Koga transformed. A large black wolf stood where Koga had been. He growled and snapped his teeth at me. With an amused smile I transformed as well. I am currently the largest dog demon living. The next would be my mother. When I took my form I could hear surprised gasps from the onlookers and I could smell the fear coming of them. I could also smell pride coming from one person, and I assumed it was Kagome.

In my full dog demon form I was at least three times as large as Koga's wolf form. That, though, didn't mean I could assume I was at an advantage. Wolves were fast and the larger you are, the bigger target you present. Koga leapt toward me, teeth bared, and I flicked out with my tale, batting him away. He slammed into the wall a few feet from where Inuyasha stood. Inuyasha sputtered in outrage at the close call. Koga got up and stalked toward me again and went for my ankles but I leapt out of the way, only to land near his side. I grabbed his neck in my teeth and applied gentle pressure. He froze and a husky laugh came out of my throat.

"Submit", I growled in a deep menacing tone.

He hesitated, obviously considering it. After a few moments he lowered to his haunches and rolled onto his back. I released him and we both changed back into our regular forms. Inuyasha came up to us laughing his ass off. The crowd was cheering and I could see Kagome watching me with pride in her eyes.

"Damn. You're one tough mutt. I've never met a dog as big as you are. That was incredible." Koga said with wide eyes that were brimming with respect.

"Hn. Just remember that next time you think about leaving your scent on my mate. Or maybe next time, I'll let Ayame know. We'll see how much you like it."

With that I turned on my heel and made my way for the exit where Kagome was waiting. Before I could get across the arena, Miku burst in looking anxious. She grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her over to where Inuyasha and I stood. Her eyes were frantic and I could tell something was wrong.

"Inuyasha, Lady Kagome, Kikyo has gone into labor!" Miku said, looking frantic.

Inuyasha broke into a sprint and made for the palace as Miku, Kagome and I followed at a brisk pace.

 _Kikyo's in labor, but something's wrong._

* * *

 **Alright everyone. I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter should be out in a few days. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and thank you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17: Tragedy

**Disclaimer: _I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! THIS IS FOR MATURE ADULT AUDIENCES ONLY!_**

 ** _WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH._**

* * *

When we finally arrived at the birthing room I knew something was wrong in an instant. The smell was not right. I don't mean her clay body smell, there was blood. The entire room reeked of it. Whatever the witch doctor did, made it so that Kikyo could transfer her own energy and create blood to maintain the pregnancy. The scary part was the bed and Kikyo's legs were covered in blood, more blood then would have been possible if she was a human. If she had been human, she'd already be dead. She was lying in the bed not moving and staring at the ceiling. When Inuyasha walked up to her she turned her head to him and smiled weakly.

"She is coming early."

"She…?" Inuyasha choked out.

"She's a half demon Inuyasha. You have to take care of her for me. I wish I could watch her grow, but this is how it should be."

"What… what are you saying Kikyo? You can't go, you can't die!"

Before he could get riled up further I pushed into the room and went to Kikyo's side and started using my spiritual power to scan her body. Her womb had been cut open by little claws and had also nicked the shell of her abdomen, slicing into the clay. She wasn't moving because she couldn't. Nearly all the souls had left her body and she had very little energy left. Even if she could collect more souls, her shell was broken and they'd just escape again.

Tears brimmed in my eyes but I managed to compose my face, "How did you manage to keep the baby from damaging you for so long?"

"A barrier. The baby broke the barrier not long ago. Apparently she takes after her father", she chuckled lightly and then went silent again.

"We have to get the baby out, or she will die. She doesn't have long as it is. Sesshoumaru I need you to take Inuyasha and leave."

Sesshoumaru nodded and Koga came in from the hallway and the two of them dragged Inuyasha out while he fought against them. Having delivered several babies during my travels I knew what we needed to do next. I got the attention of the yokai healer and some servants.

"I need a blanket and I'm going to need some help", I turned to Kikyo and looked into her flat eyes, "Do you have enough energy to push? If you can do one big push we can probably get her out."

She nodded, "Tell Inuyasha I love him. I know what this means. I've known for a while. That's why I was using my barrier. I wanted one of us to live and this baby can truly live. I can't. Let's do this now."

Conflicting emotions were rampaging through me but I knew I had to focus to get this baby out in time. I grabbed a nearby towel and had the healer stand close to me with the blanket ready. I counted down and Kikyo pushed hard and I saw the baby's head crown.  
"Keep pushing, Kikyo! Keep pushing!"

The baby was nearly almost all the way out and I grasped it and pulled it out the rest of the way gently. We cut the cord and started cleaning it and it started crying with strong lungs. Inuyasha burst into the room.

"She was right, Inuyasha. It's a girl. Congratulations Inuyasha."

He had tears in his eyes and he approached me slowly. She had a tiny rosebud mouth and silver wispy hair. She had human ears and demon claws. She was beautiful. I showed him how to hold her and put her into his arms. Tears were flowing freely down his face now and he turned to Kikyo. She was watching them and tears were falling down her face as well as mine. He walked up to her and lowered their baby to her face so she could see her.

"I'm sorry to leave you on your own Inuyasha. Please don't forget how to love. If you meet someone who can love you, let it happen. Don't fight it. I love you Inuyasha." With that, a blinding white light filled the room and then faded. A small ball of white light was floating above her body and it floated toward me and went into my body. My body trembled at the feeling of the last remaining piece of my soul returning. As soon as it entered my body, Kikyo's clay body disintegrated into dust. Inuyasha stood there, holding his daughter and sobbing.

"Emiko. I want to call her Emiko", he choked out between sobs.

Emiko opened her eyes at the sound of her father's voice and her eyes were golden. She lifted a tiny hand to his face and growled at him. He let out a sad laugh. I wrapped an arm around him and walked him toward his rooms. Sesshoumaru followed close behind us. I knew he didn't like me touching Inuyasha, but he knew that Inuyasha needed someone to comfort him right now. Inuyasha had just lost his mate and gained a child all in one day. When we arrived at his rooms I walked in with him and steered him toward a chair. I turned to Sesshoumaru who had an odd look in his eyes.

"We need a wet nurse. And preferably someone who likes kids to help watch and take care of Emiko while Inuyasha is training." He double blinked at me and strode from the room immediately. Koga and Ayame came in and knelt down next to Inuyasha. Ayame started cooing at the baby and Koga put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha leaned into it, allowing Koga to comfort him.

"She's beautiful, man. You should be proud." Koga's eyes were misty and he was staring at the baby in wonder.

"I am." His voice sounded mystified and I was praying to every god that he wouldn't let Kikyo's death destroy him. His child needed him and he needed to be there for her.

A few minutes later Sesshoumaru strode in with a few people behind him. An inu demoness who looked motherly and two servants. They immediately walked up to Inuyasha and started to help him with the baby. Koga, Ayame, Sesshoumaru and I started to slowly back out of the room.

"Inuyasha, if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask. Okay, we're family", I said tenderly sending him a gentle smile.

He sent me a small smile and nodded. When we got out into the hallway we stood there in grave silence. It only took a few second before I cracked completely and started sobbing. Sesshoumaru put his arms around me and guided my head to his shoulder. I heard someone else crying and noticed that Ayame was sobbing as well. Koga was holding her gently and I was happy that he finally got his head out of his ass.

"Take me to our room", I whispered between sobs to Sesshoumaru.

He picked me up and carried me down the hallway to our room. When we got there he closed and locked the door. He held me in one arm and pulled back the covers with the other. Setting me into the bed he crawled in beside me and pulled the blankets over me. As soon as his arms went around me I was sobbing again. He held me into his chest and I cried until I had no tears left.

* * *

The morning had gone horribly wrong in the blink of an eye. One moment we were sparring and I was making the wolf look like a fool, and the next Inuyasha had lost his mate. Knowing Inuyasha as well as I do, I knew that this was going to crush him. The instant we opened the door to the birthing room I knew she was going to die soon. The rusty smell of blood was mixed with life essence and graveyard soil. The mixture was so potent, I was surprised that was still alive. Kagome seemed to know instantly as she inspected Kikyo, that she wasn't going to live past the birth of her child. She asked me to remove Inuyasha from the room and Koga heard the request and came to help. We grabbed him under his armpits and dragged him bodily out of the birthing room and into the hallway. Once there, I released him and stood guard at the door while Koga tried to calm Inuyasha and held his arms behind him. I could hear Kagome murmuring to Kikyo and that's when fear settled into my bones. I felt like I was going to vommit.

 _Will this happen to Kagome? She's not birthing one child, but two. They could be half demon or even full demon. They might try to claw their way out as well._

Fear gripped at my heart and my hands started to shake a bit. I crossed my arms and tucked my hands into my armpits so that no one would be able to see my apparent weakness. Inuyasha had slumped to the floor and tears were running down his face. A few moments later a small cry came from the room behind my back. In a moment of demonic speed, Inuyasha sprinted past me and into the room. We watched as Kagome walked toward Inuyasha with a crying bundle in her arms. Tears were falling from both of their faces as Kagome handed Inuyasha the baby.

"She was right, Inuyasha. It's a girl. Congratulations Inuyasha."

My heart constricted in my chest again as I looked to the bed and saw Kikyo lying there still as death, looking somehow paler and mangled. Her and Inuyasha exchanged whispered words that I blocked out the best I could. The only thing I could see was Kagome in that bed, broken and dying. Kagome bleeding out and missing the opportunity to watch our boys grow. I could see years of raising our children on my own, and them looking to me with her blue eyes and soft face, them asking where there mom is, what happened to her, why I let her die. I tried to swallow down my fear but it was rampaging through me like a wild fire. It took a few moments for me to realize that the room was bathed in a blinding white light. As it faded a small ball of light floated toward Kagome and merged with her soul. The moment she absorbed the piece of soul, Kikyo's body disintegrated.

I watched it with horror, imagining that it had been Kagome, and not Kikyo to disappear into nothing. A small shudder wracked my frame and then kagome was steering Inuyasha out of the room and toward his rooms. I followed silently, still reeling at the idea that my children might claw their way out of their mother, my mate, and it would be all my fault. As we entered his rooms she pushed him gently toward a chair and he sat, holding his daughter in his arms. Kagome turned and she seemed to being saying something and I had to back track to remember what she had said. I doubled blinked at her, taking in her beautiful features once more.

"We need a wet nurse. And preferably someone who likes kids to help watch and take care of Emiko while Inuyasha is training." I blinked at her again, not fully understanding, then when it clicked I strode from the room and walked toward the infirmary. Once I found the healer, I instructed her to gather two of the childcare servants and a wet nurse, gather supplies for a newborn, and have them brought to me immediately. While she readied everything, I stood there worrying.

There was at least one more month of her pregnancy if she was carrying a hanyou, at minimum, and three more months of pregnancy if she was carrying humans or full demons. Full demons and humans usually went to full term because their blood was stable. Hanyou's grew faster in the first few years of life due to the instability of their blood. Usually they were fully formed and ready to be birthed at around six to seven months. _Which means that if something goes wrong, I might only have a few months left with her._

My entire body flinched at the realization and my stomach rolled uncomfortably. All at once the healer, wet nurse and servants were standing in front of me waiting for an order. I shoved down my emotions and ordered all but the healer to follow me. We made our way back to Inuyasha's room and I saw that Koga had a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and he was attempting to comfort him. Inuyasha had a small smile on his face.

 _At least something good came from this day._

The wet nurse and servants sprang into action and started hovering around Inuyasha and the baby. When we were certain that they had everything in hand, Kagome, Koga, Ayame and I started to back slowly out of the room. Kagome murmured something to him that I didn't process. I still hadn't been able to quiet my mind. When the doors closed silence settled around us like death. I turned to Kagome and she looked into my eyes and started sobbing. I wrapped her into my arms and settled her face on my chest. Her entire body wracked with her grief and I held onto her like if I let her go she'd disappear.

She murmured into my chest, "Take me to our room". Without another thought I picked her up and gathered her into my arms like a child and walked off toward our room. When we entered I pulled back the furs and slipped her onto the bed. I crawled in next to her and pulled the furs up around us. Gathering her into my arms, I held her as tight as I could without hurting her. She sobbed with abandon and I could smell the sadness coming off of her. I tried to soothe her by caressing her back in circles. She cried for at least an hour while my mind spun like a tornado. All I could think about was the liklihood that she would suffer the same fate as Kikyo. Every muscle in my body was tensed and my stomach was rolling angrily. When the sniffling died down and the scent of salt cleared from the air she pulled her head back to look at me.

Her face was still sad as she spoke, "They were starting to figure things out. He was trying to be better for her. She wanted to forgive him. And now they'll never have the chance. She'll never get to watch her child grow, or hold her daughter in her arms. But if I had the choice, of living and having my children die, or dying and letting them live, I'd have made the same decision she did."

A whimper rose in my throat and I couldn't stifle it in time. She heard it and brought a hand to my face to caress my cheek.

"What is it, what's wrong?"

"That is a decision that I couldn't make. I could not choose between you and our children."

It was barely a whisper but she heard it and her eyes widened a fraction. She heard what I hadn't said: _it pains me to think about having to choose between you._

Tears pricked at her eyes again and she started caressing my face again, "Oh, my love. This day has been hard on you too, hasn't it? You looked at her, and saw yourself losing me." A shudder wracked my frame and she leaned in to kiss me chastely.

"That won't happen to us. Kikyo died because her body was made of clay. She couldn't withstand the growing child. The baby was hanyou and should have been born a week ago. I think she tried to claw her way out when she wasn't born naturally. When she did, she damaged Kikyo's body and she couldn't hold in the souls anymore. My body has been strengthened by our mating and I'm alive, with a body of flesh. My body is made to carry your children. Don't let this scare you. Everything will be fine. I can feel them, they're healthy and they're growing at a normal rate."

A growl rose into my throat and she nuzzled into my neck. I held her closer, tighter and spoke through clenched teeth, "I won't... I won't let that happen to you, Kagome, I can't." My voice was low and gruff and the pain in it was evident. She kissed my neck and exhaled into my skin.

"It won't."

We layed in eachother's arms in a silence that was pregnant with fear and sadness for what felt like hours. After a while a servant came to the door and knocked. We rose and went to the door. The servant informed us that the slayer and her family had arrived.

"Have them brought into the family sitting room. We will be there shortly."

When the door closed again I wrapped Kagome in my arms and nuzzled into her neck. She melted into me and gripped me tightly. I planted a soft, passionate kiss on her lips. She returned it with the enthusiam that only she was capable of. Breaking apart, we made our way to the sitting room where Sango and Miroku were chatting with Rin and Shippo. Miroku had two little bundles in his arms and he looked very pleased. Upon our entry, Sango stood and wrapped Kagome into her arms and caressed her back.

"We heard about what happened. It's a tragedy. I didn't even like her, but no one should miss the chance to hold their child and watch them grow." They stayed in each others embrace for a few minutes before Miroku cleared his throat.

"I'd like to go see Inuyasha. He could probably use a friend right now." The monk rose and handed the children to Sango, who took them happily. He exited the room and the two women sat down on a settee. I joined them by plucking Kagome out of her seat and setting her in my lap. She laughed and sango chuckled. My nerves were still frayed, so I ignored their teasing and focused on holding Kagome to my chest. They spoke of Sango's children and the loss of Kikyo. I attempted to tune that portion out.

The slayer was speaking and it took me a moment to realize she was talking to me, "Now that I've birthed Hotaru and Hoshiko, I'd like to begin training with your soldiers, My Lord. I don't want to leave my children, but I cannot ignore a threat that could put their lives in danger."

"Very well, Akinari is my commander of the royal guard, and he is standing in for Inuyasha until he can return. He can train with you. His sister will be arriving tomorrow and he's going to train with her as well, so your addition should be welcome."

Changing topics, she steered the conversation toward Kagome's pregnancy, "So how far along are you? You look like you're nearly ready to pop, but you can't be more then six months along."

"Oh I am about six months along. Sesshoumaru's wonderful nose has determined that we are expecting twin boys." Her eyes shimmered with happiness and I felt myself relax marginally.

"I have not been able to determine if they are hanyous though. They've been mixing their auras with Kagome's so I can't differentiate the levels of energy. If I could, I would be able to tell if they were human, hanyou, or full demon."

Sango's eyebrows shot into her hairline, "Can a miko and a demon create a full demon? Is it possible?"

"I do not know. There has never been a mating of a greater demon and a miko of Kagome's strength. We are the first, but I have noticed that they are much stronger then any other pups I've ever encountered."

Kagome launched into the stories about the occasions that the pups had thrown up a barrier to protect her and also about how they helped her to push Inukimi back. Sango's eyes widened more each time and by the time Kagome was finished recounting the occurences Sango looked positively confused.

"I've never heard of pups that strong. The most powerful pup in record was Sesshoumaru's father, and the next was Lord Sesshoumaru himself."

I tried not to look overly arrogant when she said it, but it was difficult for me. "My bloodline is notoriously potent and Kagome is a particularly unique and powerful Miko. Only the Kami's know what those boys are right now. We probably won't know until the moment they're born."

The women began chatting again and I let my thoughts drift off to our boys. After another twenty minutes or so, a servant came in and reminded me that I had meetings today. I rose and encircled Kagome in my arms. I kissed her on the lips gently and then released her. Before exiting the room I stopped and looked to her.

"Stay off of your feet today, Kagome. And do not go out without Sango, Ayame or Miku." She chuckled at my bossy orders and waved me away.

I walked through the halls and to my office. I'd only been in my office for a few second before a soldier entered without knocking. I rose an eyebrow at him but he raised a letter in his hand without a word. As I broke the seal and read, anger began to rampage through my body.

 _Lord Sesshoumaru,_

 _Our scouting party has fallen. All two hundred men are dead. The only surviving members are myself and_

 _the soldier that delivered you this letter. They sent 1,000 of their soldiers at us. Only 500 of theirs remain._

 _Do not send reinforcements. I will die happily avenging my fallen comrades._

 _General Kota._

Anger coursed through my entire body and my eyes bled red. My aura exploded out of me before I could stop it, then I carefully called it back to me. My servant ran in after feeling my aura and I barked out an order to him.

"Get Lord Koga, now! I want him here in less then five minutes!"

He sprinted out of the room and I started pacing back and forth. The soldier stood by the door, waiting for orders.  
"Go. Eat soemthing, sleep. When the next wave of soldiers moves out you may go with them."

He turned and left without a word and I continued pacing. Moments later Koga burst into the room and I tossed the paper at him. He snarled and his eyes bled as well.

"I'm going. You're in charge. Do not do anything without Akinari's approval. Make sure he protects my mate. Watch after Inuyasha, and _do not_ tell Kagome where I'm going."

I stormed out of the room, leaving him behind me. I made for my chambers quickly and ripped off my clothes, still seething. I rapidly put on my armor and right as I finished securing it, I heard someone clear their throat gently. I turned and saw her standing there, waiting for an explanation. I snarled, fucking furious that she found me before I'd managed to leave.

 _Fuck._

"Two hundred of my men were butcherd today. I am going to settle the score", I growled it out, sounding feral. Her eyes narrowed at me and then her face softened and turned gentle. She held her arms out toward me and I walked into them, securing her tightly to me. I kissed her roughly and she sopke gently to me.

"Come back to me. Our pups will need you. I need you."

I nodded at her and released her. I strode through the doors and down to the training arena. My royal guard, the best warriors in my employ, were training and sparring in the arena. The second my aura released into the arena, my soldiers turned to me and bowed. I growled aggressively and ordered them to form up. In seconds, the twenty of them were in a perfect formation, looking at me in anticipation.

"Two hundred of our brothers were slaughtered today by northern enemies", growls spread through the men, "They number at 500. Does that instill fear in you?" A chorus of no's echoed through the arena, "Will their numbers stop you from avenging your fallen brothers?" Another wave of no's greeted my ears. I snarled.

"Gear up. We leave in ten minutes."

They sped away toward the armory and came back armed for bear. I could feel the furious wave of their auras lapping at mine. I turned and strode from the arena with my warriors and my back. They followed as I made my way across the estate and to the front gates. Many demons and demonesses watched as we passed and I could see people watching from the windows. The gates opened and we exited the estate. The moment the gates clanged shut behind us, only one single thought was running through my mind: _I will find the fuckers who slaughtered my brethren. And I will destroy them._

* * *

 **This chapter was short. I will be posting a longer chapter in a few days.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Love, KJ.**


	18. Chapter 18: Ceremony

**Here is the next chapter. As always, enjoy.**

 **Love KJ**

 **Disclaimer: _I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. THIS IS FOR MATURE ADULT AUDIENCES ONLY!_**

* * *

We'd traveled for the better part of the afternoon. We approached a field surrounded by trees and it was deathly silent. There were no bird or animal sounds, no trickling of water, and no sounds of sentient life. The silence made a shiver roll from the top of my spine, to the base. I halted the men and crept forward to the edge of the tree line. Looking across the field made fury roll through me steadily. Bodies were littered everywhere. Most of them were Inu warriors. They were mangled and covered in blood. Many of them were missing heads and other appendages.

 _Two hundred of our men won't be able to go home to their mates. Two hundred men are dead, and it was due to my orders._

Lifting my gaze to scan the tree line, I noticed on the far left side, there was a tale flicking in the underbrush. I could see a few pairs of eyes lingering throughout the trees on the other side. I took a long sniff and could identify upwards of 1,000 scents emanating from the other side of the clearing. Apparently they'd called in reinforcements. I backed away slowly to where my men were crouched waiting.

"There's at least 1,000 of them now, probably more. They've called in reinforcements. Does this frighten you?" A growl rolled through the ranks.

When I had devised a strategy and given the orders, the men looked at me like I'd lost my mind. They kept silent and nodded in affirmation anyway. I waited for a few minutes as they slunk away to circle around the clearing and then I strolled out into the field openly and released my aura to permeate every single inch of the clearing and the surrounding air. My hope was that with my massive aura clouding the air, the others could sneak around the demons without being noticed. I strolled into the center of the field and began to growl while allowing my aura to roll over my surroundings in wave like pulses, trying to draw out any surrounding youkai. A symphony of growls and snarls greeted my ears. Slowly but surely, at least two thousand enemy youkai in their battle uniforms snuck out into the clearing to surround me.

 _Far more then I first thought, no wonder our men were caught off guard._

The thought ripped a snarl from my throat and the approaching enemies wavered a bit before continuing to circle closer to me. I stood, unmoving, with a steady growl rumbling from my chest. Once they settled, a large bear youkai, in his true demon form, walked through the crowd until he stood to face me. He was nearly a foot taller than me in his demon form, but if I was in my dog demon form, I'd dwarf him. I looked into his eyes and refused to acknowledge the pathetic demon they called a leader. A nasty grin crossed his face and it made me want to rip the flesh from his skull. His intention was to look menacing but he only succeeded in irritating me.

"What's the puppy doing so far from his dog house? And all alone?" A snarl ripped from my throat again but I maintained my composure, thrilled that my plan had worked, they hadn't realized that I wasn't alone. In less than a minute my men would be in place and begin their attack. I stood, silently, not bothering to answer the filthy bear. He snarled a bit, irritated at being ignored. He tried a new tactic, one tailored specifically for me.

"I've heard you've got yourself a pretty bitch now. Pupped her already, and everything. What a shame for her that we'll carve those pups from her body before the end of this wa-", my temper and patience had snapped during his threat and in the blink of an eye I'd pulled my sword from its sheath at my hip and cut his head off before he could finish his sentence. It was so quick that most of his soldiers hadn't even seen it. My eyes were completely red and I was snarling viciously. My beast was howling and throwing itself against the walls of the cage I'd been desperately trying to hold it in since I'd received General Kota's letter. I felt my control slipping but tried to beat my beast into submission.

The bears head slowly slid off of his shoulders and rolled to the ground. Blood was pouring from his neck and when his men saw it, they erupted into angry yells and snarls. Before they could leap toward me, my men began their approach. I could hear howls of anger coming from them and screams coming from their victims. When the demons turned, distracted, toward the noise, I conjured my whip and beheaded a full row of demons. After regaining their attention, a wave of demons flowed toward me, with murder in their eyes. I started butchering them, one by one. I could hear my men slaughtering the others in the distance. Things began to melt together, as they so often do in battle. Demon, beheaded. Demon, gutted. Demon, sliced in half. Demon, throat ripped out with poison claws. We were battling for over an hour when an aggressive group of demons surrounded me and leapt on me. Feeling my beast rampaging against its confines, I finally snapped. My beast tore out and my demon blood coursed hot through my body. I transformed into my full youkai form and began ripping heads off of anyone I could get to. I trapped a demon under my great paw and ripped his body in half. My soldiers felt the change in my aura and began transforming as well. The battle raged for another few hours and well into the night. We had a distinct advantage once the sun had set. As dog demons, our vision was excellent at night and our enemy was a mix and match of demons that were mostly day dwellers. Once the sun had fully set and the moon had risen, a full moon, we began to dominate in full. The enemy soldiers were attempting to fall back, but my men picked off all of the stragglers before they had a chance to tuck tale and run. We killed every last one of the enemy soldiers and as we stood under the moonlight, we looked at the mass grave that had accumulated over the day. Nearly three thousand bodies littered the clearing, including our own brothers. We were covered from head to toe in blood and my fur was sure to stain. The blood of my enemies was dripping from my great maw as I rose my head to belt out a ferocious howl to the moon. It was a warning: _kill my men and I will reciprocate tenfold._

My men gathered around me, all twenty of them in their dog forms and I began to growl out orders to return to the House of Lords. A few of them had light injuries, but we'd made it out mostly unscathed. We walked back at a much slower pace and arrived a few hours before dawn. We stayed in our beast forms until we reached the gates. I snarled at the guards and the gate opened immediately. The soldiers made their way to the armory to return their gear and I shifted back to my baser form and headed for the palace. Though it was well into the night, there were hundreds of demons lingering in the palace and each bowed to me as I made my way to my chambers. As I suspected, when I opened the door to my chambers, Kagome was sitting up in the bed reading, waiting for my return. Upon my entry, tears sprung into her eyes. Her gaze roved over me and seeing all the blood, she sniffed the air trying to ascertain if any of it was mine. When she realized that I wasn't injured, her tears stopped and a smile spread across her face. She got out of the bed and came toward me, planting a feather light kiss on my lips.

"You can't have more until you've bathed. You smell like a slaughterhouse, and you look like you've been rolling around in blood for a week." Her voice sounded amused and she reached up to my armor and unhooked it. She began taking off all of my clothing piece by piece, letting them fall to the floor, while I stood there watching her dote on me. When I was finally naked, she brought a bathing robe and put it on me like I was a child. Normally this would anger me, but tonight I was numb from the drastic tragedies that had taken place in the last twenty four hours. When I was sufficiently covered, she went to her wardrobe and plucked a few vials of scents and soaps out, changed out of her clothes and into a bathing robe, and came back to me, grabbing my hand and leading me toward our private bathing chamber.

When we'd entered the bathing room, she pulled me toward the pools and set the soaps near the edge. She pulled off my robe and then her own and led me into the water by my hand. She grabbed a piece of linen put the soap with the woodsy scent I liked on it, and began scrubbing the blood and grime from my chest and shoulders. When that was done, she moved on to my arms and back, then to my face. Gently she removed layer after layer of blood from my face and when she was done, she sighed deeply, looking at my blood soaked hair with frustrated eyes.

"This will take forever to clean. Sit down so I can get a better angle."

I did as I was told, not having the energy to sass her or point out who gave the orders around here. She reached for a bottle that had a fresh rain scent and held some sort of soap she said was specifically for hair. She put a large amount into her hand and began running her hands through my hair. When she needed to change angles she straddled me. The moment she settled over me, with her hands in my hair and breasts in my face, the fog that had settled in my mind cleared. I reached out for her and settled my arms around her waist and pulled her to me roughly. She squeaked in surprise but it was cut off as I ravished her mouth. After a moment, her surprise wore off and she melted into me, returning the kiss wholeheartedly. Our tongues battled for dominance and this time I let her win. She groaned loudly and I cupped her ass in my hand and ground up against her core. She moaned into my mouth and it tore a growl from my throat. Releasing her from the kiss, I bent my head to her breasts and started feasting on one of her hardened, perky nipples. She moaned and threw her head back. After a moment she lifted her head and opened her eyes. Seeing my blood stained hair, she chuckled and pushed at my chest.

"Sesshoumaru, if I don't get this out now, your hair will be red for months."

I growled, pissed that she was right and even more pissed that I had to release her. She went back to my hair, adding more of the soap then she ran her hands through my long locks. I kept my arms loosely looped around her waist. A time or two, when she leaned in too close, I growled and nipped at her breast and she squeaked in surprise. After the fourth and fifth time, I began to think it was intentional. She told me to rinse my hair and I dunked under the water, taking her with me. She ran her fingers through my hair again, checking for any remaining stains, and sighed impatiently when she realized she'd have to do another wash.

She sighed, obviously disgruntled and she began the washing process over again, "Sesshoumaru, will your hair always be this dirty when you return from battle?"

I grunted at her, "No. I forgot to braid it."

She sent me a scowl and continued scrubbing my hair. I had to admit, I was thoroughly enjoying the attention and it was scrubbing away the shitty day we'd encountered. Her touch, though, was sending electricity through my veins and I was harder than a rock during the entire bath. By the time she was finished with my hair, I was in agony. She ordered me to rinse again and when I came up for air I snatched her in my arms and pressed her entire body against mine. We fit together perfectly and it made me groan in ecstasy. She relented and threw her arms around my neck. I pulled her into an aggressive kiss and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I pulled us out of the pool and wrapped her robe around her shoulders and my robe around mine. I walked us to the bedroom, still locked in a passionate kiss. No one was in the hallways at this time, not that I cared. When we made it to the bedroom, I tore the robes from our bodies and moved us to the large futon in the center of the room. She writhed underneath me as I kissed from the shell of her ear to the joint at her hip and back up again. She was moaning and I was painfully hard. I cupped her face in one hand and kissed her while moving my other hand to her sex. She moaned as I slid a finger over her slit and touched her pearl with the pad of my finger. Moving my mouth to her neck, I inserted two fingers into her wet, hot core and she growled with pleasure. Being at the end of my rope, I brought both hands behind her to grasp around her shoulders, steadied myself between her legs, took her mouth with mine, and thrusted hard into her waiting entrance.

"Sesshoumaru", she screamed as I plunged into her.

Hearing my name on her lips sent me into a spiraling world of pleasure. I began thrusting into her harder and faster, faster then I'd ever taken her before. She was moaning and screaming to the ceiling. I felt two orgasms tear through her before I finally was at the cusp of my own. Flipping her onto her front without missing a beat, I thrusted back inside her and brought my hand to her clit. Swirling the swollen pearl in my hand while taking her from behind, her walls started pulsing tightly around me. She was about to have another orgasm, and I couldn't hold mine back anymore. Thrusting into her hard once more, we both fell over the edge. I called out her name and she screamed in ecstasy as I emptied myself inside her. Her entire body was shaking as I wrapped my arms around her and rolled us so that she was laying on top of me with her back to my chest.

Gently, I kissed the shell of her ear and her neck while running my fingers through her beautiful, inky tresses. Bringing them up to my nose, I took in her scent and she giggled, sending waves of pleasure through me. Running my hands through her hair gently, I massaged her scalp, causing her to release a pleasured growl. After a few minutes like this she finally broached the subject.

"What happened", her voice was soft and I knew she realized I was sensitive about the loss of my men.

"We handled it. I was told there would be five hundred enemy soldiers when we arrived. Apparently, in the time it took to have the message delivered, my soldiers readied, and our journey to the battlefield, they had called in reinforcements. There was at least two thousand of them waiting for us, maybe more", she gasped but I continued without acknowledging it, "They thought I was alone, so I lured them into the open. The men circled and surrounded them before they realized that I was, in fact, not alone. It was a slaughtering. I didn't lose a single soldier."

"How many did you take?"

"Twenty."

"What!" She screeched. "Twenty one of you took out two thousand of them?"

I shrugged at her, "They're my best warriors."

She chuckled at me then sighed, "Well, you're back, and safe. But please be cautious in the future. We're a family now, and we need you."

I grumbled happily and nuzzled in to her neck as she settled more deeply against me. I pulled the furs up around us and she sighed contently. After a few moments, her breathing evened out and she was asleep. I followed soon after, ready for the comfort of slumber after such an atrocious day filled with loss.

* * *

I woke up in the morning, overly warm, but content. Sesshoumaru was wrapped around me like his arms and legs were roots that had grown over night. He was slumbering peacefully and his ears didn't even twitch as I rose to get out of bed. I checked on the children and had some breakfast, then went to see Inuyasha. Despite losing his mate, he was funneling all his energy into spending time with Emiko. The servants and wet nurse had grown attached to the child and Inuyasha in a matter of days. They doted on the pair, never having seen a father pay that much attention to a pup. He was entirely unaware of their affection toward him, he could only focus on Emiko. I could tell he was avoiding the thoughts of Kikyo entirely. I knew, as well has he did, that his pup needed him and that if he took time to grieve now, he'd go to a place that he'd have a difficult place returning from. After spending an hour or so with them, I wandered back to my chambers, having checked Sesshoumaru's office to find it empty. When I entered I found Sesshoumaru exactly where I left him, sleeping soundly in our bed. His breathing was even, but I'd never seen him sleep this long. He'd been nearly catatonic when he'd come in this morning. I'd attributed it to the overall stress of yesterday but now I wasn't so sure. Scanning his body with my miko powers, I found that his yoki was severely depleted. It was regenerating at a fast rate, but it had probably been nearly empty when he'd arrived home. Sighing in frustration that he'd use so much of his yoki so carelessly, I joined him in the bed. I caressed his face and he sighed contentedly, but didn't move or wake. I entwined my fingers in his and rested my head.

I woke sometime in the evening, before dinner. I turned toward the source of heat that was currently radiating at my back. Sesshoumaru was asleep and wound around me again. I scanned him with my miko abilities and noted that his aura was rising steadily. He slumbered on after I extricated myself from his grasp. Exiting my chambers, I went to find Sango. She was sitting in the dining room with Rin, Shippo, Miroku, and the twin girls. They were all waiting for dinner to be served and remarked happily upon my arrival. Conversation flowed around the room as we sat eating. I'd gathered Rin in my lap and Shippo sat on Sango's. We ate and chatted happily, trying our best to move past the depressing day we'd had the day before. After a while, the others noticed that Sesshoumaru hadn't made his appearance. They'd heard yesterday about his grisly appearance the night before, when he'd returned after battle.

"Where's Sesshoumaru, Kagome? Is he well", Sango asked with her voice laced with concern.

"He's sleeping still. He wasn't injured but I have a feeling he used a massive amount of his yoki during the battle. Apparently they were out numbered 2000 to 20."

Sango gasped and Miroku looked alarmed, "Was anyone killed?"

"No. Apparently they had a strategy that worked in their favor. I've heard that a few of them had light injuries, but Sesshoumaru was completely unharmed, besides the release of nearly all of his yoki."

They nodded, looking shocked that they'd all managed to escape relatively unharmed with that amount of enemies pursuing them. The conversation picked up again and when dinner was finished, I took Rin and Shippo to their room and tucked them in. They had decided they wanted to share a room tonight and that I was obligated to read them a story since I'd been absent for most of the day. I obliged happily, and read them a fairytale that I'd brought back with me from my own time. Before I'd finished, they were both snoring softly and cuddled together. I kissed them both on the forehead and the sighed happily. When I returned to my chamber, Sesshoumaru was still asleep. I was starting to get worried, but was pleased to feel his aura was returning to near full capacity. He'd most likely be awake in the morning, so I climbed in and went to sleep cuddled against his chest.

Much to my surprise, Sesshoumaru slept for two more days. Three days total. I'd begun to panic and went to the infirmary, where a few of his soldiers were being taken care of. The yokai healer had not sounded surprised when I'd told her that he was sleeping still. When I'd mentioned it, one of his soldiers piped up from a nearby futon.

"My Lady, he released a massive amount of his aura during the battle. It was amazing. Before we'd gotten into place he settled it into the clearing and it drew all of the yokai to him. They flocked to him and some of the weaker demons were incinerated from the force of it. When the battle begun, he kept releasing his yoki like waves, drawing as many yokai he could to him and away from us. Truthfully, he killed at least three quarters of that army by himself. Once he transformed into his full dog demon form, there was no stopping him. He was in an indescribable rage, he was invincible. Not one enemy got close enough to injure him. It was truly a sight to see."

I stood there in awe, having never heard one of his soldiers speak so much besides Akinari. I thanked him and went back to our chamber. He was lying on his stomach with his hair ruffled and I could hear his stomach growling. I crawled up onto the bed and straddled his hips, resting back on his perfectly sculpted glutes. For a while I stared at him lovingly while I traced the purple markings that ran down from his shoulders, down his spine and to his legs. Finally, I'd felt his heart rate pick up just a bit, and I laid down on top of him, nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck. I turned my mouth to his ear and nibbled on the lobe. A pleasured, soft growl rose to my ears and I smiled, thrilled he was finally waking up.

"Wake up", I whispered into his ear. "Wake up my love."

He grumbled and tossed a pillow at my head. I laughed and resumed nibbling on his earlobe. He started growling again and I released the lobe, only to find I was rolled and pinned down with him on top of me. His eyes were still closed but he was nuzzling his face between my breasts, I chuckled at him, which pushed my breasts further into his face. He growled happily again and resumed burrowing into my breasts. I brought my hands to his hair and ran my fingers gently through his beautiful silver tresses. He purred into my tits and it made a huge grin stretch across my face.

"Good morning", I whispered. He grumbled again before, finally, lifting his head and blinking rapidly, looking around the room in confusion. His sleep filled eyes turned toward me and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly. He looked down and saw my breasts on display where he'd been burrowing before. Without shame, he burrowed back in and let out a content sigh.

"How long did I sleep?" He asked, his voice was low and gravelly, and slightly obstructed due to my breasts.

"Three days. I was starting to get worried. One of your soldiers told me you killed nearly three quarters of the army by yourself, and that you used your aura as bait to lure them toward you and away from your warriors."

He raised his had with a thoughtful scowl in place, "Honestly? I was just looking for a fight. I take losing men personally."

He lowered his head back into my chest and I laughed. He growled happily again and I resumed stroking his hair. After a few minutes he lifted his head, and I noticed he looked more alert and awake. He had a small smile on his face and he looked into my eyes. His golden orbs were glimmering and they were breathtaking.

"Do you know what today is?"

I shook my head and he chuckled, "Our mating ceremony is today. Today I will officially be king of my tribe, and you'll be my queen."

I beamed at him and he leaned forward to plant a lazy, sensual kiss on my lips.

A thought occurred to me, "By the way, how in the world did you have enough energy to bathe and... rutt with me after using so much of your energy?"

He rolled his eyes at my choice of words, something I'd never seen him do before, and captured one of my hands between his and played with my fingers, "I'll always have energy to _fuck you,_ Kagome."

A pleasant shiver rolled through me at his words, which I was assuming was his point, and he popped one of my fingers into his mouth and rolled it around with his tongue. Another wave of pleasure went through me and when I was about to reciprocate, a knock sounded at the door. Sesshoumaru growled angrily, pulled my finger from his mouth, and pulled the furs over us. He growled, bidding them entry and, to my surprise, his mother walked in. She glanced at us and rolled her eyes, then proceeded to seat herself on a settee that was across from us. I blushed tomato red and cleared my throat, conveying the message: _get off of me_ , but he just settled more comfortably on top of me. I blushed again and sighed and he raised an eyebrow at his mother expectantly. She sent him a speaking glance, then rolled her eyes again.

"Today's the day of your mating ceremony. I know you've been sleeping for a few days, but we cannot afford to push it back. Everyone has arrived and I've gotten the kimono ready for Kagome. If you want to proceed with it, which I _highly suggest you do,_ then you'll both have to get up right now and start getting ready. I've handled nearly everything thus far, but I can't do the ceremony for you. If this doesn't happen soon, it probably won't happen until after the war, and we can't afford to wait." Her eyes flitted between the two of us, obviously suggesting we get up right this second.

Sesshoumaru heaved a big sigh then plopped his head down into my breasts again. I squeaked and he chuckled and his mother looked away from us purposefully. He raised his head again and sent me a wicked grin.

"Fine, we will proceed with the ceremony. If you'll _get the fuck out_ , please, I will have her dressed and heading your way shortly."

His mother looked doubtful and rolled her eyes, but nodded and left. The moment she was through the door he began laughing, loudly. It was a beautiful, rusty sort of laugh. I'd only heard it a few times before and it got better each time. I tried to look disgruntled but he could see right through it.

"You should have seen your face, it was priceless", he sighed again and dropped his head into my cleavage. "I've never wanted to stay in bed this long. Oh well, lets get up. My mother will be in here again in twenty minutes if we don't go now. The woman doesn't know the meaning of boundaries."

I chuckled wryly, "Neither do you", I said under my breath.

He chuckled and started to get out of the bed. He looked almost boyish after sleeping so long, and it was one hundred percent weird. He was never this lively. He started striding around the room and putting his clothes on. After he was dressed he rounded the bed and came over to me, pressed a quick kiss to my lips, then pulled me out of bed and set me on my feet. He started going through my armoire and when he found a midnight blue kimono, he pulled it out and started dressing me in it. I didn't try to help, I just let him dress me like I was a child. It was lovely. His hands caressed my skin while he put on each garment, a bit more then necessary, but I enjoyed it. As he was adjusting the collar he brushed his lips across the edge, leaving a trail of over sensitive skin in his wake. When I was fully dressed he stepped away from me and swatted my ass, sending me toward the door. He was following behind me and steered me toward the small family dining room. The children were already playing in the sitting room, so we ate together. He sat across from me and pulled my feet into his lap while we ate. About midway through the meal, his face turned grim and he looked up into my eyes.

"What happened with Inuyasha while I was asleep?"

A sad smile ghosted over my lips, "Nothing really. He's been taking care of Emiko with the servants. The servants adore him. I'm sure either of them would hop on the chance to mate with him, but he hasn't even noticed. He hasn't mourned her loss yet, he's just put it to the side so he can raise his daughter."

"Hn. Well, in a few years, if he's recovered from the loss of his mate, I have a different one in mind that would be... well suited for him."

His tone conveyed slight amusement that was buried under his ever present seriousness. I looked into his eyes and noticed that he had his planning and scheming look on his face. I chuckled and voiced my honest opinion, "It may take a few years, depending on how fast Emiko grows. If she grows fast, he will be able to grieve sooner. If she grows slow, it will take him longer because he'll keep pushing it aside until he thinks its time. We might have to force him to take time to grieve. Once our pups are born we could keep Emiko with us and make him mourn while we watch her."

He looked like he was running it all this through his mind, and it was evident he hadn't made any decisions about it yet. He nodded at me, "I'll consider everything and make a decision after the war. Hopefully he still wants to take part in this war. I hate to admit it, but I need him. The newer soldiers love him, much to my regret."

I chuckled at him and he smirked, obviously still bothered by the fact that he doesn't hate his brother anymore. After we finished he took me to his mothers chambers and left me after a kiss. When I walked into her chamber, I knew the rest of the day was going to be hell. There was jewelry, gowns, accessories, and shoes thrown over nearly every single surface in her room. I couldn't see Inukimi in the room, but knew she was here because I heard someone rummaging through a drawer.

"My lady, I'm here", I called out, hoping it would summon her from the depths of this makeover hell, and it did. She walked out of a door I hadn't seen with a brush in her hand and a predatory gleam in her eye.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

The day was agonizingly long prior to the mating ceremony. I went to my office and called Koga and Akinari in to discuss strategy and come up with a plan. When we were finished, I went through all the ledgers and letters on my desk and when I thought I was done, I found another neglected stack in a drawer of my desk. I growled in irritation but dove in, hoping to finish as much as possible to keep me busy. A couple hours before the ceremony, I went to the private bathing chamber to clean up, then made my way to my chambers. Kagome wasn't there and her scent had waned in this room, meaning she probably hadn't been here since she was with me this morning. My mother must have kept her elsewhere while they got ready today. Knowing my mother, Kagome was currently playing the role of her doll. She was probably dressing her, putting makeup on her and doing her hair. Knowing Kagome they way I do, she would be hating every single moment of it. I chuckled at the thought. Then I sighed deeply. We'd only been apart for a handful of hours and I was already panicked at where she was.

Growling to myself to _calm the fuck down,_ I called for a servant to bring me my traditional mating ceremony outfit. When two servants came back with the outfit, I let them dress me, something I would never allow, except for today. This damn thing was way too complex for me to put on myself, not that I'd ever admit it. Once I was dressed, I stepped in front of the looking glass. The garb was silver, with a midnight blue honeycombing on the neckline, sleeve cuffs and leg cuffs. A silver and blue crescent moon was on the obi, the house sigil, and I pulled my hair back into the traditional man bun that royals were _supposed_ to wear. I usually avoided it, due to it making me easy to spot in a crowd. Today, however, there was no reason to blend in, and no way around it. A dark blue ribbon held the bun up, in start contrast with my hair. A silver, gleaming hair ornament that stuck out of the top of the bun was in the shape of a crescent moon. It was, essentially, my crown, and I hated it. The last InuYoukai to wear it was my father and I'd never worn it before today. I wasn't particularly fond of the object, but it was tradition and today would be done correctly. Kagome's outfit would be similar, and I was looking forward to seeing her in silver, _my color_.

After I was completely ready, I made my way down to the grand ball room. We almost never use it when I am in residence, I hate going to balls and mingling with others, let alone the court members, lords and ladies. As I entered the room, every member present silenced and turned toward me. In unison they bowed and resumed quiet conversation. There were hundreds of hem and I could see Sango, Miroku, and Shippo seated toward the back. Inuyasha, Koga and Ayame were seated in the front row. They were seated in rows, though some were walking around mingling. My mother was standing at the head of the room where the ceremony would take place, with an elder of the court and they were conversing lightly. I made my way to the front of the room and joined my mother and the elder, Masaru. I didn't join the conversation but noticed they were going over the logistics of the ceremony and I rolled my eyes, knowing that they'd both been to enough mating ceremonies that they could both perform the ceremony blindfolded with one hand tied behind their backs. After a few minutes the crowd died down and my mother turned to me.

"It's time."

I nodded at her and she took her place by my left side. Usually, my sire would stand there, but seeing as how he's dead, she takes his place. After another few moments, the room turned silent and Masaru motioned for me to step up to him. I did and then he motioned to my mother. She crossed the platform and went to a door at the end of the platform on the side I was facing. She opened the door, disappeared inside it, and returned with Kagome. When I saw her my heart stopped, my breath caught, and my world tilted sideways. She was dressed in a silver Kimono with a dark blue obi. The kimono had blue honeycombing like mine and it was the most beautiful set of clothing I'd ever seen her in. Her hair was pulled back into a traditional bun, pinned with a similar hair ornament to mine, only smaller. Her face was lightly made dusted with a shimmer powder and she looked ethereal. Over all she was stunning and it was nearly painful to look at her. The entire arrangement made her eyes shine like sapphires with melted gold in them and she was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. You could hardly see her rounded abdomen through the kimono, which I didn't really like, but it made me see her as she was before the pregnancy, which was stunning.

She smiled meekly at me, obviously nervous about the crowd. We were similar that way, we preferred to be together by ourselves. She approached with my mother and placed her hands in mine. My mother returned to her place and we turned in unison to the elder. He raised a brow at us, obviously being able to detect our affection. Not very many people were permitted to see my affectionate side with her, but I was having difficulty hiding it while she looked so ravishing. He cleared his throat and began the ceremony.

"Our Western Lord and King, Sesshoumaru, You have chosen this Miko to be your mate. Do you still consent to mate this woman?"

Kagome's eyes were shimmering and a smile was on her face. I did my best to keep my face clear, we were in a room full of blood thirsty demons looking for any weaknesses and I didn't want to fuel their fires.

"Yes, I choose Kagome to be my true mate."

Small gasps erupted from the crowd at the term 'true mate'. A true mate is one that you cannot live without and goes far beyond the strength of a regular mate. Masaru turned his head to Kagome.

"Lady Kagome. Do you vow that _prior_ to the mating with Lord Sesshoumaru you were with none other?"

I stifled a chuckle. Usually the elders would sniff out her purity but I'd beaten them to that months ago. She turned bright red and confirmed that she'd lain with no other. Pride was flowing out of me and she could see it and I watched as she attempted to hold in a smirk. She succeeded, barely.

"Do you, Lady Kagome, consent to being the mate of Lord Sesshoumaru, King of the Inu and Lord of the West?"

"Yes, I choose to willingly be the mate to Lord Sesshoumaru."

"And do you, Lord Sesshoumaru, vow to uphold our laws to protect and care for your mate?"

"I do."

Kagome hadn't expected an 'I do' and I saw her double blink at the phrase. She'd told me that in her time people didn't mate, they 'married' and they said 'I do' instead of an entire mating vow. She blushed further and looked up to the elder as he continued.

"Now then, I proclaim you to be mates. You may mark your mate, Your Highness."

I pulled Kagome into my arms and she managed to blush a darker shade then she already was. I bared her mating mark, and lowered my mouth to it. I licked the soft flesh, kissed it gently, then bit down. She stifled a moan and our auras intertwined and swirled dangerously through the room. The crowd gasped at the immense amount of yoki and reiki that was wafting over them and I stifled a laugh at their fear. Our auras were dangerous apart, and lethal together. We toned it down and then let them return to our bodies. I disengaged from her flesh and licked over the small, bleeding wound. It closed immediately and I raised my head to look in her eyes. They were filled with happiness.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked up to Masaru, who looked at me expectantly. Remembering that we had to address the people, I turned and pulled Kagome with me. They all looked at me expectantly and I let my eyes roam over the room. After a few moments, Masaru addressed them.

"Behold, your new King and Queen, and Lord and Lady of the West!"

The crowd all bowed deeply and I made my way out of the ball room and toward the dining room. Before the others followed us in, I pinned Kagome to the wall gently, so as not to wrinkle her gown, and kissed her gently.

"Ready for another atrocious dinner?"

"As I'll ever be", she said and leaned back in to kiss me again.

We separated as the first of the guests started to trickle in. We made our way to our places at the table and sat down for what was sure to be the longest, most boring dinner of all time.

* * *

After the dinner, we made our way back to our room and as the door closed, I felt the atmosphere shift slightly. Tingles went down my spine and I had the distinct feeling of being stalked by a predator. I turned around to look at Sesshoumaru and he had a wicked smile on his face and a predatory gleam in his eyes. He began to prowl toward me and my heart thudded dangerously hard against my chest.

His gravelly voice filled the space between us, "Are you ready, My Queen?"

* * *

 **Alright, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will probably be only a few more chapters after this one, I'm thinking 3 ish. I usually don't ask for reviews, but I'm losing my motivation for finishing this story, and would appreciate some help finding my way back. Thank you for reading, and as always, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Love, KJ**


	19. Chapter 19: War Has Come

Alright folks, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. THIS IS FOR MATURE ADULT AUDIENCES ONLY**

* * *

After the dinner, we made our way back to our room and as the door closed, I felt the atmosphere shift slightly. Tingles went down my spine and I had the distinct feeling of being stalked by a predator. I turned around to look at Sesshoumaru and he had a wicked smile on his face and a predatory gleam in his eyes. He began to prowl toward me and my heart thudded dangerously hard against my chest.

His gravelly voice filled the space between us, "Are you ready, My Queen?"

A shiver ran through me and I raised an eyebrow at him and let a small smile cover my face, "For what, My King?"

A deep growl reverberated out of his chest and through the room. In just a few moments he'd backed me up against the wall of our room. He wasn't touching me yet but his eyes were glowing with lust and had a predatory gleam. He leaned his head forward and ran his nose along my neck.

"You're my queen now, Kagome."

An idea ran through my head, knowing I'd catch hell for it, I decided to run with it anyway. With inhuman speed, I ducked under his arms and ran for the door. I whipped it open and booked it to through the hallways. I reached the front doors of the palace and masked my scent and aura. I knew he could find me through my mating mark, but knew he'd rather find me by using his nose and his instincts. I could hear a growl far behind me, and knew he was following.

I _nu's love a good chase. It makes the capture all the more rewarding._

I booked it around the side of the palace, through the snow, and to a grove of trees. I wandered through the trees until I found and old, sturdy one that I could leap into. Settling myself onto a branch, I threw up an invisible barrier and waited for him to arrive. He'd doused his aura as well, but I could feel, through our mating mark, that he was getting closer to me. He must have given me a head start, because I knew for a fact that he could outrun me any day. I heard the soft crunching of snow, only audible due to my advanced hearing. Soon, Sesshoumaru came into view and his ears and nose were twitching, searching for me. He walked past the tree I'd been sitting in and disappeared into the trees on the other side. I stood and turned, to tuck tail and book it to the opposite side of the grounds. When I turned, I slammed into a wall of hard muscle. Strong arms snaked around me and locked me to his chest.

"How did you-", I broke off, being interrupted by an aggressive kiss. He growled into my mouth and pulled me against him tightly. I moaned into his mouth and our tongues battled for dominance. He won and his tongue explored deeply into my mouth and clashed with my own. I moaned again, realizing he wanted me to submit to him. He backed me into the tree trunk and one hand found its way into my kimono and he fondled my breast, flicking the nipple. I groaned as pleasure shot through me, straight to my core. He growled excitedly and leapt out of the tree, taking us gently to the ground. He laid me down onto the bare forest floor and started working on the ties to my kimono, his mouth never leaving mine. At the same time, I started fumbling with the ties to his clothes.

"Who in the hell put this on you", I cursed as I was fumbling to get the damn thing open. He chuckled lightly, but it died as my breasts were freed and he growled victoriously, his eyes turned blood red and he bent to feast on my freed nipples. I moaned and tried to focus enough to get the damn ties off of him. Having just about enough of his god forsaken outfit, I slit the obi with my claws and tossed it away from us. I wrenched his clothes of his shoulders and tossed them away. Reaching for his pants, I found there was more than one set of ties and huffed out angrily. Shredding the ties again, I pushed at the pants and he kicked out of them. When we were both free of clothing, he reached up and twined his fingers into my hair and pulled my head back so he could ravish my throat. One of his fangs nicked my skin and it started to bleed. He moaned gruffly and lapped at the blood. The sensation was ecstasy. He reached to his side and before I knew it he was pulling my hands above my head and he'd tied them to the trunk of the tree with our obis. I moaned as the movement pulled my breasts higher and made them taught. He reached for one of my breasts and lapped at it with his tongue. One hand snaked down between my legs and he began caressing me. My back arched and pressed me further against him. He growled in pleasure and spread my legs with his hands. I felt him center his cock at my opening and he slowly, torturously slowly, slid inside me. I growled into his mouth and he moaned at the feeling of me tight around him. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he began to pound into me relentlessly. He moved one hand to breast and teased my nipple, making pleasure spike through me. I broke from our kiss and nibbled along his jaw line and up to the lobe of his ear. He growled and lowered his head and sank his fangs into my neck. I released his ear and brought my mouth to his mark and bit down hard. We both moaned loudly as our pleasure reached its crest, then exploded into blinding ecstacy. Our auras flared to life and whirled around us as he came inside me. He released my neck and howled, loudly toward the moon. I kept my lips clamped around his neck, savoring the taste of his blood.

The intensity started to fade and exhaustion began slipping into every corner of my body, accompanied by bone melting pleasure. I released his neck and let my head fall back. His eyes bore into mine and they were filled with love and contentment. My eyes fluttered closed and I could hear him gathering our clothing. I could feel him wrapping his haori around me and heard him pulling his hakama's back on. As he lifted me off the floor and pulled me to his chest, he kissed between my eyebrows and murmured against the soft flesh as I fell into a deep slumber.

"I love you, My Queen."

* * *

Taking Kagome back into the house would have been a simple matter, if I'd been able to keep the pride away from our coupling. When I'd howled to the moon, foolishly I might add, I'd made it known who was outside and alerted everyone in the palace to exactly what we had been doing. When I got to the entryway there were many demons waiting for us. Kagome was sufficiently covered, but I still didn't like anyone seeing her legs. She was knocked out, so at least she didn't have to watch everyone graze their eyes over her. I was also shirtless and there was no doubt in anyone's mind what we had been up to. I walked past many demon males who were eyes her lustily and I let a low growl escape from my throat. They backed up and everyone bowed. My mother was standing near the stair case and she began a slow clap, as Kagome liked to call it. She had told me its purpose was to lightly mock a great achievement. Because the other demons here probably didn't know that, I just let a smirk settle on my face as I passed her. As I made my way out of their sight, all the onlookers dispersed back to their respective rooms. Kagome didn't shift once in my arms and her breathing remained steady as I made my way to our chamber. When we arrived, I settled her onto the futon and climbed in next to her, pulling the furs over us. She nestled into my chest and sighed deeply.

"Sesshoumaru", she mumbled in her sleep.

Even after all these months, it made my heart pick up and slam into my chest almost painfully. I pulled her closer and settled in, letting sleep overtake me.

...

When I woke in the morning, there was sun filtering in from the windows. I growled softly, wanting to go back to sleep. I turned onto my front, feeling Kagome nestled at my side, and pressed a pillow down over my head. Attempting to fall back asleep, I filtered out all sounds coming from outside our room. Listening intently to Kagome's breathing usually put me back to sleep. Right as I was nearly asleep again, I heard a soft, garbled growling noise. Lifting my head, I looked around the room and sensed no one near but Kagome. Looking at her face, she was still asleep. I lowered my head again, and the soft growling sound came again, this time in a slightly deeper tone. Raising my head, I repositioned myself to lie between Kagome's legs with my ear over her pregnant belly. After a few moments of waiting, I could hear two distinct growls coming from within. Bringing my hands up to her rounded abdomen, I rested them on either side. Another set of soft growls came and I realized that they weren't trying to communicate, they were snoring. I chuckled slightly and rested my head on her abdomen. Her breathing picked up its pace slightly and her heart did as well. She shifted and opened her eyes, and blinked down at me.

"What are you listening to?" Her voice was filled with sleep, but she knew I liked to listen to them every now and again.

I chuckled again, "They're snoring. If you're really quiet and calm your heart rate, you might be able to hear it as well."

She fell silent and I could feel her heart rate slowing again. After a few moments, two separate, tiny growls came from within. Kagome squeaked and then smiled brilliantly, while her beautiful laugh chimed around us. She raised a hand to my face and caressed the stripes that rested on my cheeks. I was about to lower my head to listen again, when I heard distinctly male footsteps coming down the hallway toward our room. I growled softly, moved off of her, and pulled the covers over us. A knock sounded at the door and I bid them entry. Akinari, Koga, and, to my surprise, Inuyasha, entered looking angry and grim.

"Speak", I growled out, agitated that three men would dare enter my chambers while my mate was here mostly unclothed.

Akinari was the first to respond, "Northern troops were spotted heading from the Northern palace. A hundred thousand at least. They're marching southwest. We need to get the final arrangements for this war taken care of now. We realize you had a late night", he said with a chuckle and a smile, "but we knew you'd want to be informed."

I growled viciously and nodded, "Go, I'll meet you in my office in a half hour."

They all left and I turned toward Kagome. Before I could get anything out, she spoke up, "How do they know you had a _late night_?" Her tone was mildly curious and a little annoyed.

"Well it seems, in my excitement, that I may have howled a bit louder then I'd intended. After you fell asleep, I brought you into the palace and there were hundreds of demons waiting in the entryway to congratulate us on our mating. Apparently everyone heard my howl. Akinari, Koga and Inuyasha weren't even in the foyer and they know about it."

Her entire face was burning crimson and I could smell the embarrassment rolling off of her, "Don't be embarrassed, my love. Normally we'd do the actual coupling in front of everyone, only behind a few screens for privacy. I think, all things considered, we got off easy."

She blushed deeper at the thought of us bedding for the first time in front of hundreds of demons and I chuckled at her. Pulling her out of bed, I dressed her in a rose and silver colored kimono. After we were both sufficiently clothed, I led her to the dining room. Rin and Shippo were waiting for us, as well as Miroku and Sango. Miroku chuckled when he saw Kagome and she blushed anew. Sango swatted his shoulder and he attempted to look contrite.  
"Good morning", she trilled happily.

They returned in kind and we all sat down to eat. After a pleasant breakfast, the slayer and I made our way to my office where we hashed out the final plans for our battle strategies. When we were finished, everyone made to leave but I stopped Inuyasha on his way out. He looked better, but still like he hadn't slept in days. I knew his child was growing fast and that he was surviving so he could take care of her, and I hadn't been able to ascertain if he was still willing to go into battle.

"Inuyasha, if you could stay for a moment, I'd like to talk to you."

He froze, turned and stood in front of my desk, eyeing me blankly, "What do you need?"

"I wanted to know if you're up to going into battle. You have a pup now, and I'd understand if you want to stay here, but I need you out there. The new soldiers love you, only the Kamis know why, but they do. And they listen to you. They merely cower in fear when I'm around."

"I am more motivated now, then I was before. Emiko, as my daughter, is part of the royal family of the Western house. If I don't fight, and we lose this war, they will come for her, Kagome and your pups. You all are the only family I have left." His voice was steady, but I could smell the grief and determination rolling off of him in waves.

"She will remain here, with Kagome. As it is, Kagome's the fiercest soldier in the West that will be remaining. The only soldiers stronger then her will be coming with us. So I have no doubts that they will all remain safe."

Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah, these days your mate is _scary._ I heard that she beheaded a demoness at a formal dinner." I chuckled and he turned to leave.

I spent the remainder of the day in my office going over my battle plans continuously, checking for holes in our line of defense. When I returned to my chambers, well after nightfall, Kagome was asleep in bed with a book on her face. I stifled a chuckle, not wanting to wake her, then let my eyes traverse her body. My eyes lingered on her feet and anger rolled through me. They were swollen and bruised again and I could see scabs on the sides of her feet. I went to her wardrobe and found some of her rose oil and sat at the foot of the bed, pulling her feet into my lap. I rubbed her feet using the oil and after the first one, she started to wake from her sleep. She opened her eyes and then a look of guilt crossed her face. I was scowling at her, she knew I was angry. I raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for an explanation.

"I was worried about you. I may have... paced for a few hours in the gardens today."

I growled at her, angry she didn't heed my orders about staying off her feet, "For the next week you will not walk anywhere. If you want anything you'll call for me and I'll carry you. Beyond that, you're staying in bed."

She looked angry that I was dictating her, but she nodded with a scowl on her face. When I was finished with her feet, I stripped off my clothes and joined her in bed.

"Do not worry over me. You will always be able to feel whats going on with me, you just have to touch your mark and you'll know."

She nodded looking slightly mollified, and we burrowed into each other and fell asleep.

..

The next three weeks flew by. I was either in a meeting, in my office, at the training grounds, or with Kagome. She remained obedient and called when she wanted to be moved, or stayed in one place for most of the day. She read and saw her friends in the sitting room or stayed in our room and napped for most of the day. Things had been progressing well with our war efforts and the day that Koga, Inuyasha, and I would need to leave to join the front lines, was fast approaching. I could tell that Kagome was worrying but trying to hide it from me, and keep her strong face on in my presence. It warmed my heart that she cared about my well being, but I didn't want her over stressing during her pregnancy. A few days before we were to leave, she had a blow up that I hadn't been expecting. Her pregnancy hormones had her weeping at odd moments, or angry, or happy over little things that normally no one would take note of. On that particular day, she'd broken her promise to me about being carried wherever she went. I'd been sitting in my office going over some letters about the sighting of the northern army when she burst into the room and ran straight up to my desk. Her face was flushed and she had excitement in all her features. My first thought was that she was beautiful. My second thought was that she had broken her promise, and I was pissed. I shot out of my chair and slammed my fist down on the desk.

"Kagome, you're not supposed to be walking around, let alone running, while your feet are so swollen", I hissed at her. The happiness faded from her face, and fury replaced it. I blinked at her, her mercurial emotions forever eluding me, and took half a step back as her aura flared to life. Her face set into a deep scowl and I could see her losing her grip on her temper. I ran out of the office where my servant was standing, pale faced and scared.

"Get everyone out of here within a 100 foot radius! NOW!" I shouted at the man and darted back into my office.

Kagome was standing in the same spot, rooted to the floor. Her breathing was ragged and her teeth were grinding together. Her fists were balled tightly and she was growling aggressively at me. I took a step toward her to envelope her into my arms, but she shot her fists out and started punching into my chest and screeching at me.

"How dare you treat me like a child! I am your _mate_ and I DEMAND THAT YOU TREAT ME WITH RESPECT!" Her aura flared out wildly and some of the papers were whipped off my desk. She continued to beat on my chest as I stared down at her.

"I came in here to show you that our boys were kicking, so that you could feel it! But you don't even care! Do you? No, all you care about is my GOD DAMN FEET SESSHOUMARU! I'm and ADULT!" Her face began to turn red and her aura was flicking erratically and I was sure that the demons that hadn't been evacuated were definitely piles of ash right now. Seeing that she was going to continue, I grabbed her fists in one hand and raised my other to her face to caress it. I brought my face down to hers and kissed the tiny, aggravated V that was between her brows.

"Kagome, love, I'm sorry. You know I don't want you on your feet. Of course I respect you, and I'd love to feel our pups kick." She huffed angrily and opened her mouth to start shouting again. Before she could get the chance, I swooped down and kissed her, hoping to quell her anger. She stiffened then melted. After a few seconds, though, her frame started to wrack with sobs and I could smell salt in the air. I pulled back to see that she was sobbing and I stared at her, not knowing what to do.

"I'm sorry", she gasped out between sobs, "Did I hurt anyone? I just get so angry. I just wanted you to feel them kick". Her sobs tapered out into sniffles and hiccups and I pulled her to my chest and sat with her in my lap. She grabbed my hand and lowered it to her abdomen. After a few moments I felt a little foot kick where my hand was resting. My eyes lit up and I looked to Kagome's sapphire eyes which were still rimmed with tears and were red. I leaned forward and captured her mouth in a kiss. After a few moments, my servant knocked and stuck his head around the door.

"Oh, please tell me everyone's alright! I hope I didn't hurt anyone accidentally." She started to sniffle again and a few tears ran down her face. I looked at the servant sternly, bidding him to lie if she did in fact hurt anyone.

"No, My Queen, no one was hurt. Apparently everyone could feel the change in your aura and fled of their own accord. They went to the training grounds to watch the soldiers spar."

A brilliant smile lit up her face and the tears stopped, "Thank goodness they have such good instincts."

He chuckled, bowed and left, obviously pleased the threat was gone.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. My hormones are all over the place. I didn't mean to go off on you. I just can't control myself."

"I know, Kagome. Just remember how lethal you are. You wouldn't want to accidentally incinerate someone in your wrath."

She nodded and melted into my chest and ran her fingers through my hair.

"Now that you're here, though we need to talk. The soldiers, Inuyasha, Koga, Akinari, and I will be leaving in two days. The northern soldiers are nearing the western border and we would like to stop them from entering. The perfect battlefield lies at the border and we'd like to wage the war there. I know you want me to stay, or you'd like to go with us, but I'm giving you a legitimate order as your mate. You must stay here. No matter what happens. If anything happens to me, or one of your friends, you must remain here where you are safe. You're carrying my heirs and we cannot risk your safety, or theirs. Promise me, Kagome, that you'll stay here."

She looked unhappy at the idea that she would stay hidden away during such a crucial battle but she nodded, "I promise I'll stay here."

I nuzzled into her neck, then rose with her in my arms, "Back to the sitting rooms for you, my love. Try not to incinerate anyone while I'm working."

She nodded looking guilty as I carried her back to the sitting rooms. We saw Inuyasha on the way and he had a huge smile on his face.

"Keh, Kagome! That was quite a tantrum you threw! I barely made it out of the palace before you blew up!" I threw him a clear look: _shut the fuck up idiot_ , but to my surprise, Kagome chuckled at him.

"Just remember I can kick your ass anytime Yasha! Any. Time."

He blushed and I knew she struck a good point. He huffed and walked off while I proceeded into the sitting room. Setting her on a settee, I noticed Rin and Shippo were knocked out and cuddling on the one across from her. She looked up at me, and I noticed she was exhausted, her eyes were opening and closing slowly. Obviously her little tirade had taken quite a bit of energy out of her. I kissed her gently on the forehead and watched as she fell asleep in front of me.

..

The next two days were filled with the final preparations and many break downs on Kagome's part. One moment she'd be laughing happily, then she'd be crying into her tea, fretting over the coming battles. I reassured her on many occasions and made her promise me countless times that she would remain here even if something bad happened. When the time finally came to leave, Kagome had settled into an icy shell of herself. She'd locked herself in our chamber all morning and when she came out she had a mask of fury settled onto her face. Anger was rolling off of her and even I was a little nervous in her presence. She only came out of our room for the send off, where all the soldiers would say goodbye to their families and march off to battle. She'd brought Shippo and Rin, and the servants had brought Emiko for Inuyasha. Miroku was standing nearby holding the twins and looking very worried and sad. My full attention was on Kagome, though, and I noticed that there was a good 20 foot perimeter around her. No one was getting too close to her, they could feel her power and fury. They were all walking on eggshells and flinched away every time she shifted on her feet.

Fully adorned in my armor, save for the braided hair, I approached Kagome with a ribbon in my hand. Her face softened and a tear trailed down her face. A small smile flitted across her lips and she huffed out in mock irritation, "Fine", as she motioned for me to turn around. Every single person present for the send off watched as my mate ran her hands through my hair, braided it, and bound it together with the ribbon. I turned and pulled her into my arms. She shook and I could tell she was trying to hold in tears in front of the crowd of demons watching us. I pulled back and lifted her chin with my knuckles. Bringing her mouth to mine, I kissed her passionately. After a few moments I broke it off and rested my forehead to hers.

"I will be back. I cannot die until after I meet those stubborn pups. I will not die until after I get the chance to hold you in my arms again."

She sighed deeply and murmured her understanding to me. I gave her another gentle kiss before I knelt down and hugged rin gently and turned to Shippo. He had tears in his eyes that he was fighting to hold back and I picked him up and set him on my knee. Looking him sternly in the eyes, I ruffled his hair and pointed at him.

"Take care of your mom. You did well the last time I was gone, I know you will do well this time."

Shippo nodded and then to my surprise, he launched himself at me and hugged me around the neck. I chuckled and extracted him from me and set him down. Turning back to Kagome, I gave her one more chaste kiss before turning to the men, who were all staring openly. I settled my bored mask on and narrowed my eyes at them. They all turned quickly and began saying their goodbyes. Stalking to the gates, I turned back to the men. Giving them a wave of my hand, they formed up in ranks and we turned to exit the gates.

* * *

It had been weeks without word from Sesshoumaru and I was beginning to go a little mad. My hormones were running rampant through me and I was constantly switching between angry that I'd been left behind, and sobbing in fear of what could happen. Finally after 3 weeks, I got a small hand written letter from Sesshoumaru. I read it over and over again and kept it with me at all times.

 _Kagome, everything is well. Inuyasha and the others are unharmed._

 _Our ranks have advanced and we won the first few rounds of battles._

 _We've progressed into the northern territory. We've lost many soldiers, but their losses_

 _are far more numerous then ours. Sango is well and asks that you give her pups and miroku_

 _a kiss for her. She threatened me with bodily harm if I didn't relay the message. I hope you_

 _do not actually kiss the monk, or there will be hell to pay._

 _Always Yours, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West, King of the Inu_

I'd sobbed openly when I'd read it the first time, and run to the sitting room to find Miroku, where he was playing with Rin, Shippo and the twins. I showed him the letter then put two massive kisses on the twins cheeks. Miroku laughed when I declined to kiss him as well. We waited in agony for another missive, which came from Inuyasha two weeks after the one from Sesshoumaru.

 _Kagome, Things are progressing well. Sesshoumaru is with the frontline and asked me_

 _to write you so you wouldn't worry. Everyone is well, including Sango and Sesshoumaru_ _,_

 _but the North is putting up_ _a stronger resistance now that we are deep in their territory._

 _I hope you're keeping Emiko happy, give her a kiss for me._

 _General Inuyasha, Prince of the Inu._

I'd proceed to lay a fat kiss on Emiko's cheek and show Miroku the letter. I'd spent most of my time fretting and worrying while sitting with Miroku and being around the children. When I was a few weeks away from my due date, I began to worry that Sesshoumaru wouldn't be back in time for the delivery of his pups. Another two weeks went by without word from anyone, until one day Akinari burst into the sitting room, bleeding profusely from a few wounds on his chest and a deep gash on his left arm.

"Kagome, he was captured. Sesshoumaru was captured by pure magic from a miko. It was only two days ago. Maybe you can save him." With that, he collapsed and passed out onto the floor.

* * *

 _ **OOOOOHHHHH. CLIFF HANGER.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed, and as always, thank you for reading!**_

 _ **I would appreciate comments and reviews. I struggled for days to figure out how I wanted this chapter to go and the comments were really helpful.**_

 _ **Love, KJ**_


	20. Chapter 20: Captured by Purity

HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER FOLKS.

Thank you for reading and thank you all for the lovely reviews.

Love, KJ

 **DISCLAIMER: _I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! THIS IS FOR MATURE ADULT AUDIENCES ONLY!_**

* * *

The battles, thus far, had been laughably easy. We'd cleared a path through the western borders and into the northern lands. Their forces were meager and I got the distinct impression they were sending them as a distraction, or to simply wear us down and take out as many of our men as possible before we arrived at the northern fortress. In the time it took to gather our forces, create a battle plan, and march out to the north, they'd created a large fortress in the northern mountains. They'd amassed thousands of demons who set out to build the fortress so that they'd be able to hide in it when the East and West's forces came knocking on their door. We had been slowly making our way toward the fortress, when we'd been set upon by wave after wave of northern soldiers. They were easy enough to beat, but the further north we got, the more difficult their soldiers were to beat. Our men started falling gradually and our numbers were waning. We still had the upper hand, but we stopped for a while to send for reinforcements. I'd been spending most of my time with the front lines, attempting to keep them on their toes and disseminate orders throughout the ranks. A few northern spies had attempted to breach our camps, but had been caught early and we avoided issue. Koga and a few of his men ran perimeter while Inuyasha stayed back with the soldiers, attempting to keep them ready but in good spirits. They loved him, much to my disgruntlement.

In the third week of the war we'd been camped near a field, waiting for the northern forces to send another wave of soldiers when Inuyasha and Sango had come into my tent and were arguing about sending letters back to the House of Lords. Apparently, many of the men had been sending letters back to their families and Inuyasha had been considering sending a missive to the servants about taking care of his daughter, Emiko. I'd been more or less ignoring them until I realized they'd stopped talking and were staring at me, waiting for me to say something. Turning to them I raised a brow, indicating I'd been ignoring them and wasn't aware what they'd asked. Sango sighed deeply in annoyance at me.

"Have you written to Kagome?"

I raised my brows at her again, "Why would I do that?"

She sputtered angrily, "Why wouldn't you write a missive to your mate letting her know you're safe? Not to mention she's pregnant and probably worrying herself half to death! Sesshoumaru, you have to write her. You know she's probably out of her mind with worry. If you do it now, she'll get it in a few days and you'll put her mind at ease."

I raised my brows at her again, "I've got about a hundred other things to do, including waging a war, and you want me to write Kagome letters?"

"Yes. She's your mate. Also, tell her to kiss my babies for me, or I'll remind her when you get back, that you nearly didn't write her because you were too busy."

Her face was hard and serious and I knew she wasn't bluffing. I growled and grabbed a bit of paper and wrote down a quick letter. Sango snatched it out of my hand and read it over. She nodded, seemingly approving of the short missive.

"I'll give it to the messenger." She smiled victoriously and stalked out of the tent while I glared at her retreating form.

"Blackmailing me. Unbelievable. Before Kagome, I'd have had her whipped in the streets. But before Kagome, no one would have spoken to me thusly." I was growling to myself when Inuyasha laughed and retreated from the tent as well, off to find Sango I surmised.

Akinari and I settled into a routine of swapping guard duty with the front line. When the reinforcements arrived we set off again. As we approached the fifth week of the war, we'd traveled through much of the north and had been getting steadily closer to their fortress. The men were still in decent spirits and the cold wasn't bothering them. Being Inu demons meant we stayed warm in almost any cold climate. Some of the smaller men transformed into their true dog demon forms during the night to sleep in comfort. I'd begun to grow restless at night, the north wasn't presenting itself as a difficult opponent and my instincts had been screaming at me for weeks that something else was going on, and it was right at the edge of my senses and I couldn't grasp what trick they'd been planning. During the nights I took up patrol and transformed into my massive demon form, and stalked the edges of the camp. A few times I found spies at the edges of the camp and tried to torture them into spilling what their plan was, to no avail. They either kept silent, or screamed until my sensitive ears hurt and I ripped their throats out.

Inuyasha had mentioned recently that he was going to write Kagome and let her know I was well since I hadn't had the time to manage it again, nor the inclination. Kagome could feel I was well with our mating marks in place, so I saw very little point in writing her to relay the obvious. After the messengers had been sent off and camp was packed we moved out again, and set off toward the northern stronghold. Two more weeks went by, filled with three battles. The northern soldiers were stronger than the ones we'd encountered so far, but still weren't as strong as my own forces. We lost a few hundred men, but our numbers were still holding strong as we drew within a few leagues of the stronghold. We came to the edge of the forest, and noticed that all the trees had been cleared between the tree line and the fortress they'd built. The fortress was placed between two mountains and looked like it was strictly for military use. It wasn't a palace, it was a large stone compound with walls around it, designed to keep us out. I knew for a fact that it would fall easily if it was set upon by my men. The only catch was we'd need to do it without interference, we needed to surprise them. If we could accomplish it in short order, there was a chance I could be back before Kagome birthed our boys.

We set up camp, attempting to stay out of sight. After that was finished, I called forth all the commanders to my tent to go over my newest strategy. Koga, Akinari, and Inuyasha joined us and we came up with a few strategic plans that were sound, and the commanders, Inuyasha, and Koga set off to disseminate the orders to the ranks. Knowing that we'd be headed into the final battle tomorrow, I decided that now was as good a time as any to get the rest I'd been depriving myself of. I slept for a few hours, and rose before dawn. Donning my armor and grabbing my swords, I exited my tent to find Inuyasha and Akinari sleeping at the door to my tent. I kicked both of their legs and raised an eyebrow at them.

"You haven't slept in weeks My Lord. We figured we'd keep an eye on things while you managed to get some rest."

Half of me was grateful that they'd taken it upon themselves to watch over their king like guards, and half of me was highly agitated they thought I needed protecting. Not wanting to stir things up on the day of the final battle, I grunted at them and walked toward the war tent. They followed me and we entered the tent, finding sango sleeping at the table. She woke upon our entry and looked up at me. Her eyes were filled with concern.

"I have a bad feeling about this. We are very close to their fortress, yet they haven't noticed our presence? We've been batting off their spies for months, and now that we are at their doorstep, not even one of their spies has showed up. I find it very coincidental."

I grunted at her and sat to run over my plans again and motioned for them all to leave and ready themselves for battle. As I was exiting the war tent, some thirty minutes later, a smell hit me like a stone wall. It was the smell of purity, pure magic. I sniffed again, and it was gone. It made my hair stand up on end.

 _Did they have miko's working with them?_

The idea was outrageous. Why would a miko work hand in hand with a demon army? It didn't make any sense, so I tossed the idea and made my way to the tree line to stand at the head of my armies. There clearing in front of the fortress was still empty and quiet. There hadn't been any movement since the day before, which I thought was slightly odd. The men began forming up and waited for my signal to being the assault. We were numbered around twenty thousand, and only half of my forces were present behind me. The other half had been split up and sent to flank the fortress. The signal was simple. All I had to do was walk into the clearing. The men were tensed and ready, but a nagging doubt was still persistent in my head. Growling to myself, I stepped into the clearing, and the final battle began.

My soldiers started creeping out of the forests from the sides, toward the fortress, as the soldiers behind me followed me forward. The clearing was as silent as death as we crept up on our enemy. As we neared the fortresses walls, doubt speared through me again.

 _This is too easy… something isn't right._

The men on the flanks were almost upon the walls and started transforming into their demon forms. They started throwing themselves at the walls and tearing them down. The stones fell loudly and it wasn't long before the gates to the fortress were open and thousands of demons were pouring out into the clearing to greet us. We charged forward and met them head on, hoping to distract them from our brothers, who were demolishing their walls with ease. The battle was bloody and I was engaged with two dragons, one that was snapping its jaws at me, attempting to get ahold of my limbs, and the other which was spewing scalding dragon fire toward my head. I unsheathed bakusaiga and ran toward the dragon that was spewing fire. Dodging the flames, I managed to get beside him and I swung my sword down on his neck. His head rolled off and his body began disintegrating. Before I managed to turn, a large tail swiped at me, knocking me off my feet and to the ground. Growling, I rose and narrowed blood red eyes on the remaining dragon. He snapped his jaws at me in warning and my growl rose louder, unheard through the melee of the battle. He charged at me and at the last minute I leapt into the air and summoned my cloud. His eyes snapped to me, and as he was about to take flight to come after me, I released my cloud and dropped onto his back and severed his head. His body disintegrated into nothing. Another wave of northern soldiers rushed toward me, attempting to kill me while I was distracted.

After an hour, their walls were down and their fortress was mere rubble. Their men had been forced into the clearing and were now locked in a fierce battle with my armies, and Koga's. Blood was everywhere and I was beheading demons left and right. A tingle went down my spine as my aura picked up something unusual. Turning my head from the demon I'd just dispatched, I scanned the battlefield. Nothing seemed out of place, so I resumed my assault on their defences. I was in a heated battle with a huge bear demon when I felt the caress of the unknown aura again, but this time, my hands were full with the bear demon, and I didn't have the time to look around to find its source. Another bear demon came up from behind me and swiped its meaty paw down where I had been standing. Feeling his presence, I'd dashed out of the way before he could damage me. Appearing behind him, I conjured my whip and wrapped it around his throat. I stared into his eyes as I watched him struggling for breath, with a smirk on my face. The first bear demon came charging toward me angrily and I swiped at him with my poison claws. They sliced into the meat of his chest and he howled in out rage.

In the blink of an eye, I felt the unusual aura behind me, but I hadn't noticed it in time. Two cold metal bands slipped around my wrists, and two around my ankles and they seared my flesh, burning everywhere they touched. I heard chanting and then a blinding white hot electric pulse went through me. I released my whip and attempted to turn toward the chanting, but was unable to move. Looking up, I saw Akinari running toward me with worry on his face. I pinned him with a glare and he stopped.

"Go to Kagome. Make sure she stays safe."

He nodded, turned, and booked it out of the clearing. As he did, six small women dressed in priestess garbs walked into my view. Five of them had serene expressions on their faces, and one had a vicious smirk.

"I knew we'd be able to trap you this way. Seems to me, not even a demon mated to a miko can withstand this many pure priestess. Sleep now, King, and when you wake, you can meet the Lord of the North."

I growled as the women began chanting again, and soon, my world faded into black.

* * *

Akinari ran for two days straight, meeting a few northern soldiers on the way. They put up resistance, and he'd been sliced deeply on his chest and arms. Refusing to give in, he dispatched the soldiers and ran, hell bent, to the House of Lords. He arrived in the morning, barely two days after Sesshoumaru had been taken. He'd watched as his king had slaughtered the northern soldiers easily, and saw him handling a few bear demons, from across the clearing. He saw a few small forms, edging around the battle field, converging on Sesshoumaru and began fighting his way across the field. Before he could get there, he saw a small woman in priestess robes walk behind him while he was distracted, and put metal cuffs on his wrists and ankles. The cuffs had been silver and were inscribed with glowing white holy scripture on them, that would either purify a demon, or put him into submission. Only allowing him to move when commanded, and holding his yoki within him, making him unable to attack with his own power. They were rare objects, but Akinari assumed they'd created the set specifically for him, because they worked perfectly on him. He hadn't been able to move or fight, he'd only been able to speak.

As Akinari neared the House of Lords, he felt his weakness creeping up on him. He'd had severe blood loss, hadn't eaten or slept in days, and had ran for two days straight. He only had twenty minutes tops before he collapsed, and he was determined to get to Kagome before that happened. Hauling ass, he made it through the gates, into the house of Lords and to the family wing. Bursting through the door he saw Kagome sitting on a settee staring at him with wide eyes.

The words came tumbling out of him quickly,"Kagome, he was captured. Sesshoumaru was captured by pure magic from a miko. It was only two days ago. Maybe you can save him." With that, he collapsed and passed out onto the floor.

* * *

When I woke, a day later, I was in a well lit cave, where I could see the battlefield. There were bodies lying everywhere and I saw as that my men were gone, either dead, or had retreated. I tried to stand, only to find myself shackled to the floor and the walls. The same silver cuffs were around my wrists and ankles, and attached to them were matching silver chains that connected to the wall, keeping me in a kneeling position. I wanted to laugh, their plan had been well thought out. I also wanted to howl and kill everyone within a ten mile radius. I _knew_ something was wrong, I knew that they had been planning something, but I let my pride lead me into the battle, believing they weren't clever enough to get their hands on me.

Looking up, I noticed that the cave had a large barrier at the mouth, keeping unwanted visitors out, and the inhabitants of the cave in. The same aura that was coming from the cuffs on me, was coming from the barrier. Swiveling my head around, I noticed that there were people watching me expectantly, obviously waiting for some sort of reaction out of me, which I didn't give them. I kept my indifferent mask in place and raised and eyebrow at them. The miko who'd placed the cuffs on me sneered and grunted.

"He's locked into place, My lord. He won't be getting out of those cuffs unless a miko with considerable strength removes them."

A man walked out of the shadows and I narrowed my eyes as I recognized him. Daichi, lord of the North. He was a tall fire demon, well built, with long black hair and red eyes. His skin was sun browned and his face was set into a happy smile. He'd been warring with my family for centuries, and apparently he'd found a way to hold me captive.

"That, I am counting on, my dear." He spoke in a deep, sing song voice and had a wide smile on his face.

"Daichi, I heard you were dead. I suppose that would be incorrect, seeing as how you're here", I said in a cold, measured tone.

His face scrunched up and I saw his temper rise, "Impertinent pup. No one can kill me."

I wanted to growl at his words, but held it back, hell bent on not letting them get to me.

"Why am I here? You could have killed me, but you've kept me alive."

"Seeing as how you're my prisoner now, I see no harm in elaborating. I've heard the tale of the beautiful Lady of the West, Queen to the great Lord Sesshoumaru. A miko, I've heard. I have also heard she's pregnant with two powerful pups, who would be heirs to your throne. Seeing as how we've had a long rivalry between our houses, I figured if I could get you, your mate, and your offspring into one place, I could dispose of you and take the west. I assume she'll be on her way shortly."

My eyes narrowed at him and a growl rose in my throat, "She won't come. And even if she did, you'd regret it."

His eyes widened, seemingly understanding my statement, "Is she truly that powerful? I doubt such a fierce creature exists." He scoffed at me, not believing that Kagome could, and would kill every single person in this cave to get to me. A small smile spread over my face, one that had struck fear into the hearts of many demons.

"If she does show, you'd better pray you aren't here when she arrives."

...

Two days of torture commenced after that. Daichi had demon blades that had been sharpened to the point where they could slice through a feather. He made long, slow strokes down my arms and across my chest. I showed no hint of pain, though there was plenty of it. I wasn't healing much because of the damn cuffs. They were blocking my yoki from doing much of anything, including healing my wounds. The blades stung like a bitch and sent fire through me veins, accompanied by fury. I was nearly radiating with rage that I was unable to escape my bonds. I was also eternally grateful that I'd had the foresight to sleep the day of the battle. As far as I could tell, all of Daichi's men had fallen, and my men had retreated to form a plan to extract me from Daichi's hold. Every now and again I could feel a stroke of heat coming from my mating mark, which meant that not only could Kagome feel all of my pain, she was trying to comfort me by letting me know she was alive. Over the two days, the sensation from the mark became clearer and more defined, leading me to believe that she was coming closer. Rage swept through me again as I realized she had disobeyed me again, and was coming to get me.

 _Damn woman putting herself and our babies in danger!_

Then I chuckled, knowing that when she got here, she'd slaughter everyone here. Daichi heard my chuckle and rage rolled off of him. He grabbed a larger blade and began slicing my side from hip to pelvis, carving a bit deeper then before. The pain burned through me and I realized the blade was infused with holy reiki. The pain was one hundred times more potent then before, but I took it without making a sound or letting it show on my face. He started carving my other side and I held in my fury, wanting to rip his throat out with my teeth. After another half hour of him slicing my sides and chest, Daichi looked bored and set down the knife. He stood in front of me and frowned at me.

"I guess she's not coming. Maybe I should just kill you and go to the House of Lords and kill her there. I can't wait forever", his voice was playful and mocking. He was attempting to get a rise out of me and it worked. I growled and bared me teeth at him. He chuckled and turned back to grab the larger knife, the one imbibed with holy powers. He held it next to my throat while I stared straight into his eyes unflinching.

 _I'm going to die. I've broken my promise to Kagome, and now I'm going to die without ever seeing my pups._

The pressure of the knife on my throat increased, but before he could cut my throat a loud explosion shook the cave. Turning our heads, we all saw Kagome standing at the mouth of the cave with an incredibly intense aura filled with yoki and reiki swirling around her. She hadn't just removed the barrier, she'd incinerated it. When she had, it had imploded on itself and exploded, sending shockwaves throughout the entire cave. Daichi looked from her to me, then settled his shocked expression on me. I pinned him with my icy gaze and a small smile spread across my face.

"Now, you've really fucked up."

* * *

 _One day ago_

My hands shook in my lap. I jumped to my feet and reached my hand up to our mating mark. I didn't feel any response, and knew that Akinari was correct: Sesshoumaru had been taken. Fury swelled through me, along with panic. I ran from the sitting room with Miroku hot on my trail. Bursting into the bedroom I threw on a winter kimono and grabbed my bow and arrows. Making my way toward the entrance to the palace, I noticed that Miroku was talking to me.

"Kagome, Kagome! You can't go! You promised him you'd stay here, and you can't go out now, you're pregnant. You're due in just a few weeks! If you go now something could happen to you and the babies."

I spun on my heels to face him and stalked toward him with murder in my eyes. My voice was filled with venom, "I will not leave him to be killed. I will not make my children grow up without a father. I will find him."

Turning back around I stalked outside and stopped on the stairs of palace. Thinking hard, I imagined a cloud, like the one Sesshoumaru always used to fly back and forth. Figuring that I have some of his yoki, and both of our children's yoki and my reiki, this should be easy. In a few seconds, a small cloud appeared beneath my feet and I rose into the sky. I reached up to my mating mark again and silently pleaded for direction. I felt a strong pull toward the north east and followed it. After flying nearly all day, I was exhausted, but I could feel through our mark, the pain that Sesshoumaru was going through. He was being carved like a deer. I could feel the intensity of the pain and the anger that was pulsing through him. It fueled me to keep going. I flew over forests, streams, hills and ravines for hours. When the sun began to creep toward a set of mountains, I felt my mark pulse more aggressively then before.

 _I'm getting close._

I saw ahead of me that there was a clearing, and at the edge of the clearing was a camp that looked like it held the Inu forces. Lowering myself to the forest, I strode through the camp. Soldiers were bowing and backing away from me as my aura swelled angrily and lashed out at them. I felt the pups kicking and moving around, apparently agitated. When I saw a large tent I assumed it was either the war tent, or Sesshoumaru's personal tent. Strolling in, I found Inuyasha sitting in a chair, obviously wounded, Koga standing over Sango wrapping a bandage around a large gash on one of her arms. They all turned to me and their eyes filled with fear and Sango's had compassion.

"Where is he?" My voice was ice and my face was set in an indifferent mask. They all stared at me with fear in their eyes.

"He was taken. He's in a cave not far from here, there's a barrier that even Inuyasha couldn't break with tessaiga. We've been trying to form a plan to get him back."

"No need, I'll fucking do it myself", I yelled as I turned and left the tent, heading toward the pull of my mating mark. They were all following me and I could hear them shouting at me.

"Kagome, NO! It's too dangerous! You could be killed!"

"Kagome, he'll kill us if he knows we let you go in there by yourself, or at all!"

"Kagome-chan, you can't! Think of your babies!"

I rounded on them with fury set in every one of my features, "I am thinking of my pups. They will _not grow up without their father!_ " They all froze and took a step back from me as I turned and left.

"Do not follow me. My powers could kill you, and I do not wish for any of you to die today."

Following the pull, I found myself crossing a battlefield, where the Inu's had obviously triumphed. Seeing a cave across the field, set into a mountain, I noticed that it had a glowing white barrier that spanned over the entire mouth of the cave. Fury raged through me again.

 _How could a miko get involved into a demon war? They have no say in this war, and the Western Lord hadn't done anything to them. Why would they join forces with the north?_

As fury grew steadily inside me, my full aura was released. The bodies nearest to me began disintegrating and the snow melted at my feet. I stomped across the field, my feet screaming in pain, and felt fear and sadness through my mark. Something was happening to Sesshoumaru, and I would not allow it to continue. Stalking up to the barrier, I slammed a fist down on it and it exploded around me. The sound was deafening and it reverberated through the mountain, as well as shockwaves of power. I strolled into the cave and my heart stopped at what I saw. Sesshoumaru was chained to a wall and he was bleeding profusely from dozens of cuts all over his torso and arms. A man was holding a knife to his neck but he was smiling wickedly at him. Six women were standing on the other side of the cave with widened eyes and fear all over their faces. A few other demons were at the back of the cave, staring at me with awe and fear. I snarled and the women whimpered in fear.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and looked up to the man holding the knife, "Now, you've really fucked up."

The man looked to the demons at the back of the cave, anger prominent on his face, "Kill her. Now!"

I heard Sesshoumaru growl, and heard his chains rattling as he tried to get free. The man punched him in the face and Sesshoumaru's growls turned into feral snarls of rage. As the demons approached me, a large green barrier surrounded me and my aura swept through the cave. The demons had fear on their faces, but the kept moving toward me anyway. When they got close enough, I called my whip to me and latched it around one of the demons ankles and yanked him toward my barrier. Upon contact his flesh began melting off of his body and his screams filled the cave. The other tried throwing fireballs at me, which dissipated immediately on contact with my barrier. The women were cowering and whimpering in the corner, my aura was chilling and painful for them. I sent my aura like a miasma toward the remaining demon and swirled it around him like a vortex. He began choking and the skin started to burn from his body. My reiki was slowly, and painfully, purifying him, and his screams were echoing through the cave, making Sesshoumaru's ears twitch. When I'd had enough, I lashed my whip out and separated his head from his body. The screaming ceased and silence hung like death in the air. The man took a half a step back from me and Sesshoumaru and called out toward the back of the cave.

"The rest of you, get her. Kill her!"

A wave of demons, probably around fifty, came rushing toward me. Sesshoumaru growled angrily and began fighting his bonds again. I could smell the burnt flesh coming from his ankles and wrists from his efforts to free himself.

"No! Kagome, leave!"

I shook my head once, and turned toward the oncoming throng of demons. They charged at me with their weapons drawn and I released all of my aura, throwing it at them lethally. Most of them were incinerated on contact, but a handful remained live, but slightly scorched. I lashed out with my whip, slicing off one of their heads, and took a step toward them. Grabbing my bow from where it had been resting over my shoulder, I knocked an arrow and aimed at them.

"Die", the command was quiet, but all the demons in the cave heard it. Their eyes widened in fear and some turned as if to run away. I released the arrow and it stuck into the ground in the middle of them. Light exploded from the arrow on impact and when I opened my eyes again, nothing but dust and scorched bones was present where the four demons had been standing before. Dropping my bow, I turned to the man who had a knife to Sesshoumaru's throat.

"Step away from _my mate_. Now."

He shook visibly, but anger crossed his face, "No. Come any closer and I will cut his head off."

I sneered at him, "You're weak. Couldn't kill him on your own, so you convinced some half rate miko's to work for you? Pathetic. If you wanted to fight him, you should have done it honorably. Now, though, you've given up your right to battle him. Now, your issue is with me. No one takes what is mine."

My aura flared out dangerously and I heard the miko's whimper again. The man stared at me with hate filled eyes, obviously refusing to back down. I released my reiki and felt the boys reach out with their yoki. We sent it all toward the man and surrounded him with it. I saw as his skin began to burn and melt on contact with our combined efforts and before he could die, I pulled back our powers. He'd released the knife and dropped to his knees. I approached and grabbed onto the cuff around one of Sesshoumaru's wrist. With a burst of power, it shattered. I repeated the process with the other three cuffs and when he was free, he pulled me into his arms. I felt his aura expand and lash out angrily. I turned toward him and looked into his eyes.

I motioned to where the man knelt on the ground, "Would you like to do the honors, or shall I?"

A bone chilling smile crossed Sesshoumaru's face as he turned to the man. He picked up up by his throat and dug his poison claws into the flesh. His skin began melting but before it could overtake him, Sesshoumaru snapped his neck. He released him and he crumpled to the ground. I knelt down and placed a hand on him and purified him into dust. Turning back to the mikos that were huddled in the corner, I sent a glare at them through narrowed eyes. If looks could kill, they'd be dead.

"Explain yourselves."

The tallest miko stood and looked between us, "Lord Daichi said that the western lord was coming to war with us and that if he won he'd wipe out all of the mikos in the northern lands."

I scoffed, "I'm his mate, I'm a miko. What would he want to kill miko's for? There are none strong enough to harm him, besides myself. You couldn't even purify him, you could only capture him."

"I realize now, that we may have been misled."

Anger coursed through me at her words. Obviously they'd been misled.

"Leave. Now. If you ever come into the western lands, I will kill you myself. And remember, not all demons are evil. Don't go purify every demon you can get your hands on."

They all stood on wobbly legs and rushed out of the cave as fast as they could. I turned back to Sesshoumaru and noticed he was still bleeding from gashes on his sides.

"Sit down, I'll heal your wounds."

He chuckled and brought me into his arms, "Now that those godforsaken cuffs are off, I can heal myself."

His hands caressed my back and the events of the last few days caught up with me and I began to cry heavily.

"I thought I'd Lost you. You promised to come back to me."

"Kagome, you shouldn't have come. It was dangerous."

In a flash I'd pulled back from him and slapped him across the face. He stared at me, anger and shock mixed on his face.

"How dare you! You're my mate! If it had been me, you'd have come as well! I will not let our children grow up without their father!"

Emotions were flitting across his face until finally he settled on affectionate but exasperated.

"I know. You promised you'd stay away. But if you had, I'd be dead." He leaned his head down and captured my mouth in a kiss.

I grabbed his hand and we walked out of the cave and headed toward the camp. He was still shirtless and nearly every inch of him was covered in blood. His hair was a bloody mess and I knew it would take forever to clean it. As we neared the camp, pain shot through my abdomen and had me gasping for breath. I doubled over and held my hands to my abdomen.

"Oh, Fuck!"

Worry crossed over Sesshoumaru's face, "Kagome, what's wrong?"

Another painful wave crashed through me and I moaned in pain, "I think... I think the babies are coming!"

* * *

 _ **Alright, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

 _ **I got my first bad review on the last chapter. The anonymous commenter said that Sesshoumaru is OOC and that this story dragged on too long and turned into shit. I understand how some may feel that Sesshoumaru is OOC in this story and I don't entirely disagree, but here's my reasoning:**_

 _In my opinion, if you show someone who is hardened and cold true and unconditional love, you can thaw their heart._

 _It won't change who they are, but it can change how they act toward the person who is showing them love._

On that note, if you don't like Sesshoumaru being able to give and receive love, **don't read my story.**

 **There's only going to be a few more chapters. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Please leave me a comment or a review. Your wonderful reviews keep this story alive.**

 **Chapter one of MY NEW STORY HEATED BETRAYAL HAS BEEN POSTED! Please read! It is also sessxkag!**

 **THANK YOU.**

 **LOVE, KJ**


	21. Chapter 21: Birth of the Western Heirs

This is the final chapter.

 **I REPEAT: _This is the final chapter._**

I hope you enjoyed my story. I appreciate all of your reviews and all the love you sent my way.

* * *

His face was locked in a mask of indifference, and hers in a mask of pain. She was breathing harshly and he was trying like hell to keep his shit together. He was holding her in his arms, flying as fast as possible to the House of Lords. His eyes flickered down to her, then back to the path they were taking. He was flying the fastest he'd ever flown in his long life. Her contractions were progressing and getting closer together and he could feel the waves of her pain through their bond.

"How much longer can you wait?" Sesshoumaru asked her nervously.

"Oh, fuck! Maybe an hour. Maybe." She was speaking through clenched teeth.

Another contraction shot through her and she tightened her hand on his wrist and he was surprised at the strength she was displaying. At this rate, she could probably cause him bodily harm. They'd already been flying for a few hours and she had been steadily growing more and more irrational and her pain had been worsening. Worry was eating at him as he remembered the last miko who'd given birth in the House of Lords.

"If you can last an hour, we can get to the House of Lords. Are you sure you can last that long?"

"Well all I can do is fucking try! It's not like we can turn back!"

Sesshoumaru nodded at her and pushed the pace faster. In an hour they'd arrived at the gates to the grounds of the House of Lords and Kagome had nearly had enough. She fisted a hand in the front of Sesshoumaru's kimono and pulled his face down to hers.

"If you don't get me in that palace this moment, I'll have these babies _right here on the front lawn, god damn it!_ "

His eyes widened and he flew over the gate and landed by the front doors. Opening them, he ran as fast as possible to the infirmary. Wrenching open the doors, he ran in and set her on the nearest futon and yelled out for the healer and the midwife. They came sprinting to them and Sesshoumaru began spouting off information as Kagome growled and moaned in pain.

"She started having the birthing pains a few hours ago, four hours ago exactly. They're closer together now, nearly one every minute. She's been moving around a lot, walking, fighting and flying for nearly a day. She hasn't slept in at least a day and hasn't eaten in that long either."

The healer and midwife looked at him nervously and attempted to shoo him out of the room.

"They babies will be here any minute, you should wait outside the doors."

"Absolutely not. This is my mate, and those are my heirs. I _will_ be here when they're born!"

They shared nervous looks and instructed him to stand by Kagome's side and hold her hand. They hiked up her kimono and did a quick exam, searching throughout her body with their yoki for complications. They found none, but were slightly concerned that two babies of demon heritage would be trying to be birthed at the same time out of a human woman. If it was a demoness birthing twins, it wouldn't be much of an issue, as the mother was human, though, the odds weren't looking good.

They grabbed a few linens and set up the birthing table while Kagome's groans of pain ricocheted throughout the room. As soon as they were ready, they stationed themselves at her feet, between her legs and began instructing her to push through the next wave of birthing pains. She pushed and a loud groan and a scream rose in the air. She continued pushing until a tiny baby boy was birthed. The healer took the child, cut the cord, and cleaned it while the midwife walked Kagome through the birthing the second child. Her color was high and her mate could feel the pain she was enduring, but she kept on pushing. She was bound and determined to finish birthing her boys. As the second boy was born, two cries from the infants rolled through the air simultaneously. After the children were cleaned and wrapped into tiny bundles, they were handed off to their father and mother. Kagome wept softly, while Sesshoumaru stared at the tiny bundles with awe. The children had alabaster skin like their father. One sported sapphire blue eyes with tiny golden flecks. The other had pure golden eyes, with one small slice of blue in each eye. Their hair was silver but each child had a small black streak that originated from their temples on opposite sides. On each forehead a small crescent moon rested and a pair of two magenta stripes adorned each cheek of the children. Kagome wept with happiness as she realized what the markings meant. Sesshoumaru now had two full demon sons, that were rightful heirs to his throne.

"They're healthy, My Lord. And Lady Kagome didn't sustain any injuries during the birth. She should heal at a normal pace", the midwife said while the healer was nodding behind her.

He stared at them with wide eyes, a million thoughts and emotions running through his head, and then looked to Kagome. She motioned at him to come to her side. He approached her and she grabbed the front of his kimono and pulled him down for a kiss.

"What should we name them?" Her voice was soft like chiming bells and it sent a wave of pleasure through him.

"You name one, and I'll name the other?"

She nodded and motioned to the child in her arms, "We'll call him Haru. His eyes are blue and he was born on the cusp of spring."

Sesshoumaru glanced at her, "Spring moon… that's perfect."

He rocked the tiny bundle in his arms and continued quietly, "We'll call him Katsuro."

Kagome laughed softly, "Victorious son? Doesn't that feel a bit unfair? Our other son may be jealous one day."

He chuckled softly, "One of our sons is named 'victorious'. The other is named after the entity that controls the tides and cycles of beasts."

She looked pensive, then a small smile lifted her lips, "It's perfect actually. They're both so beautiful."

Her voice was growing softer and her breathing was evening out. Sesshoumaru passed her Katsuro and she settled them both at her breasts. They latched almost immediately and Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"My boys. They must take after me."

She chuckled softly and drifted off while the boys breastfed for the first time. Sesshoumaru watched as the woman he loved dozed off while his heirs fed.

* * *

Two days later, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga and Inuyasha burst into the family chambers to find Kagome and Sesshoumaru sitting on the settee holding their two sons. Kagome had been healing well and had her signature blush covering her cheeks again, while Sesshoumaru had a very uncharacteristic smile on his face. It fell away as he noticed who stood at the doors. They rushed in and went to Kagome. They crooned and fawned over the children and took turns holding them while Sesshoumaru watched the scene passively. Secretly he was pleased that they all thought the children were magnificent, but part of him was agitated and wanted his sons returned to him. His possessive and protective natures and doubled since they were born and he felt anger rise in him every time someone approached his sons.

"They're beautiful Kagome. What are there names", Sango asked, entranced in the golden eyes of the child she held.

"The one you're holding is Katsuro. My other boy, in Inuyasha's arms, is Haru."

The children growled softly at the sound of their names on their mother's lips. The others all sighed happily and stared at the babies. Simultaneously, Sesshoumaru and Kagome lifted their arms, ordering that the children be returned to them. They all laughed at the couple's actions and returned the pups to their parents waiting arms.

"They're full demon", Inuyasha commented idly while he stared at Haru.

"Yes. I believe it was the mixture of a full demon's powers and a powerful Miko's powers resulting in the birth of full demons. However, we can't know until we have another pup. This may have been a one time occurrence. The next pup may be human or hanyou", Sesshoumaru said distractedly while he stared at Haru, who was holding one of Sesshoumaru's fingers in his tiny hand.

"My goodness! Planning another child already? I've just given birth two days ago!"

He ignored her entirely and brought his unoccupied hand to hover near Katsuro's face. The child raised his tiny hand and grasped Sesshoumaru's pointer finger in his hand. A small smile flickered at his lips as he watched his two sons happily.

* * *

Over the coming years, Kagome watched her boys grow alongside their cousin, Emiko. Emiko grew into a beautiful and quick witted Hanyou. She surpassed her fathers strength in just fifteen years. Her wit far surpassed her mother's in just a few years. When she was still a pup of five years old she played a joke on Shippo by replacing his regular soaps with a soap that had a dye in it that turned his hair pink. Everyone had thought it was hilarious, but she'd only told her cousins of her plan. They hadn't believed she was capable of fooling the quick witted fox demon, but they all saw the results and and knew that she was cunning and would soon become a fierce opponent to any who challenged her.

Inuyasha had gone into mourning a year after his mate's death. He'd mourned for months and it was tragic for Kagome to watch her friend fall so low. Four years after Kikyo's death, Sesshoumaru introduced him to a demoness named Hoshiko. She was Akinari's twin, a beautiful Inu warrior. She was a fierce woman that managed to be tender and abrasive all at once. Inuyasha began to admire her, and after a few years, he began to fall in love with her. He'd discussed the matter with his daughter, Emiko, and the cunning child had stunned her father.

"Father, if you love this woman, why wouldn't you mate her? If she makes you happy, why wouldn't you want to be with her?"

He'd stared at her blankly, shocked to his core, "You wouldn't mind?"

"No, father, it's not a betrayal of mother. She's gone. She would have wanted you to be happy. She would have wanted us both to be happy." A tear had fallen from Inuyasha's eye and he wrapped Emiko into a tight hug.

Hoshiko had turned out to be the perfect mate for Inuyasha. She was apart of a mixed family and had no issues with hanyous whatsoever. Her and her brother Akinari had a younger brother who was a full demon, and two younger sisters that were hanyous. Their mother had died and their father took a human as a mate afterward and produced the two hanyous. The hanyou's mother had died in childbirth. Their father had raised them all together, leaving no room for prejudice among the siblings. After the conversation Inuyasha had with Emiko, he'd decided to ask Hoshiko to mate him. She accepted him and not a fortnight later, they were mated.

Haru and Katsuro grew to be beautiful Inu yokais. They surpassed their fathers powers, by a wide margin. As they grew, they realized they had a mixture of miko powers and demon powers. The combination made them fearful opponents. They used a mixture of their powers to throw off whomever they were fighting. A flurry of demon attacks, followed up by a whiplash of holy power threw most demons off of their balance.

When the boys turned seven, nearly fifteen in Inu Yokai years, their sister InuTaisha was born. She was a full demon as well, with one golden eye on the left and one blue on the right. On the left side of her head, her hair was black and the right side of her head, her hair was a beautiful silver shade. She was born with a substantial aura, even larger then her brothers. She possessed both yoki and holy powers, just like her brothers. She grew alarmingly fast and soon became close with her cousin Emiko. Her wit outgrew even Sesshoumaru's. Her patience rivaled his as well, but her nature was fierce and protective like her mothers. Her brothers were wrapped around her finger and they doted on her. The three grew close and were nearly inseparable until the boys hit puberty. They hit an awkward patch for a few years before they started spending time with their sister again. When they did return to her, their protective nature's had increased exponentially. Whenever a male approached InuTaisha, the two males would snarl and go into a feral rage. Sesshoumaru admired their protective nature's over their sister, but trained them to be more tactful at keeping males a safe distance from her.

Kagome had insisted that they name her after Sesshoumaru's father's title. She was incredibly powerful, even from birth. Kagome knew that she'd grow to be a fierce warrior and a loving woman. She wanted her name to be legendary and represent her family and her demon kin. Sesshoumaru had considered rejecting the idea, but realized that Kagome was correct. Every being that heard her name would know who she was, and who her family was. That alone could keep her safe.

When InuTaisha was fifteen and her brothers were twenty-two, Sesshoumaru finally agreed to let the boys spar against their sister. Kagome hadn't allowed it until then because she was concerned it would hurt Haru's and Katsuro's feelings when InuTaisha beat them. Now that they were older, she figured they could handle it.

InuTaisha stood between them with a blank face. Haru and Katsuro flanked her on either side and large grins were splitting their faces. InuTaisha was shielding most of her aura from them, attempting to catch them by surprise. Haru summoned his poison whip and slashed at her with it but she deflected it quickly with a pure barrier. It rebounded and slashed across his face. It didn't burn him, but he did have a slash on his face. Right as the whip rebounded, Katsuro sent his pure whip at one of InuTaisha's ankles and when he had it wrapped around her, he yanked and pulled her off of her feet. She spun in the air and landed on her feet. In the next moment, she was gone. She appeared behind Haru and slapped a pair of cuffs on his wrists and ankles that were made of a mixture of her yoki and reiki, while Katsuro shouted a warning that was far too late to help his brother. The moment she was done placing the cuffs, she dashed in front of Katsuro and yanked him off of his feet with her poison whip. His face smacked the ground and a few moments later, he was sporting the cuffs as well.

Both of the boys were muttering and cursing, while InuTaisha was beaming happily up at her father who was watching from the seats of the training arena. Kagome approached the boys slowly and removed their cuffs. They stood angrily and were staring at their sister in awe.

"How did you do that?" They asked simultaneously.

She giggled softly, "Mother taught me."

Both of the boys looked at Kagome like they betrayed her, "Mom! How could you?" They shouted it at the same time, but the sound of their fathers chuckle quieted them.

His deep baritone filled the arena, "If you had bothered to _ask_ your mother, or I for that matter, for help, you might not have been beaten so easily." He turned to InuTaisha and kissed her on the cheek. She beamed happily up at her father, she _loved_ when he praised her.

"Very well done, little one. I am proud of you", he said in a hushed voice, then turned to his sons, "As for you two, run through it again with her. Maybe this time, you'll learn something." The twins huffed angrily and moved into position to attack again.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's hand and led her up to the seating area so they could watch their boys spar against their sister. They watched their children with smiles on their faces as InuTaisha beat them time and time again. Kagome turned to look up at Sesshoumaru with happy tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy. We have a family." She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He nuzzled into her hair and let out a contented sigh.

"I'm happy too, Kagome."

 _Fin._

* * *

 _Alright, Thank you all for reading and sticking with this._

 _My new story, Heated Betrayal, will have a new chapter out either tonight or tomorrow. _

_Love, KJ_


End file.
